Her Devil
by RheaKuran
Summary: what if ritsuka chose to go with rem ? what if she chose to be a devil? what would happen to her ? how things will go between her and the Arlond heir. A dance with devil fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 1 : my choice**

 **Well hello everyone its my first fanfic i have read many fanfictions however i couldnt find many topics i wanted to read that's why i decided to write myself i hope you like it.**

 **Summary: what if ritsuka chose to go with rem ? what if she chose to be a devil? what would happen to her ? how things will go between her and the Arlond heir. A dance with devil fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own dance with devils nor the characters maybe one or two if add them later however the others belong to Ai Yoshimura**

Ritsuka took a deep breath and said with confidence looking at Rem

"I choose to live as a devil " He smiled softly to her and gave her his hand she took it with a smile as Lindo watched them happy for his cousin and sad at the thought of never seeing her again . Seeing that Ritsuka let go of Rem and walked to the one she loved like an older brother hugging him .

" Go with that devil he'll make much more happier than i'll ever make you . I dont like him very much but all that matters to me is your happiness Ritsuka " smiling to his so called sister . Hearing that Ritsuka felt tears rolling down her cheeks she buried her face in his shirt and said in a voice that only him could hear.

" I'm going to miss you nii - san . I promise that i'll never forget you and if there is any way i could use to visit i'll use it . But until then promise me to take care of mother ."

" I promise Imouto" said Lindo with a sad smile " Now go and find your happiness" he continued while wiping her tears

" Ah i think its time to go my little butterfly " said Urie with his usual tone .

" Ikuyo Ritsuka " said Rem

" Hai " She said going to Rem as for Lindo he said in a whisper " Sayonara , little sister " As the devils disappeared one by one their shadows was the only thing remaining .

(Rem 's POV)

I really thought she would choose to live as a human after all that happened however i was really surprised when she said "I choose to live as a devil " and now the hard part is starting i really love her and i dont want her to suffer specially after what she endured but i know that father wont be that easy to convince him of her living with me and if she accepts maybe i'll consider marrying her .

(End of POV)

Still having her eyes closed after the trip for the human world to the devil world . She felt like she was in a dream seeing her lover smiling to her .

"Rem -san" she said as she reached forward to him .

"Ritsuka ... Ritsuka ...Its time to wake up " As she heard a voice she stirred in her sleep "Hum ...?" Opening her eyes taking in her surroundings feeling the warmth emanating for Rem's arms surronding her small frame .

" We're here Ritsuka . Here in my world , the devil world . I hope you'll be happy to live with me and that i'll always be able to see that smile of yours " said the Kaginuki heir as he gently caressed her cheek . Blushing she looked up at him . "Oh things are heating up here " said Urie with his sing song voice

"Ah i feel myself shivering " moaned Shiki as he blushed

"Shut up you perverted masochist if you don't want to taste my whip . No actually i dont think its a good idea you're an M after all " replied Urie

"URUSAI! the maso and the womanizer we're disturbing " said Mage irritated

"Ah Maksis - sama save me for these idiots " Said Loewen face palming as Rem sighed

"Tsk, do you really have to ruin everything everytime " He said angry however he calmed down when he heard Ritsuka's laugh it was like music to his ears.

"See even my little butterfly is enjoying herself . Stop being so straight and enjoy yourself , you're like an old man isn't he my little butterfly ? " teased Urie as he wrapped his arm around the girl's neck and Rem felt a little jealous and he mentally cursed Urie for his childish behaviour .

" You dare treat your prince with the term old man " said the kaginuki heir with blue flames surronding him

" You want a duel with me little prince ?" asked Urie with a daring smile

" Hey Urie i said we should let them be let's go we have many things to do " Said Mahiro

" Pff maybe another time little prince it'll be interesting " as they disappeared

" Finally we're released from those idiots " sighed Rem as he looked at Ritsuka she looked lost in her thoughts

" Ritsuka are you okay? " asked Rem worried

" Yes Rem -san i was just thinking that you're lucky to have such good friend " she smile sadly

" Those guys friends are you kidding me? they always spoil my pleasure and piss me off " as Ritsuka laughed

" You really are an Emo -Liar "

" How do you know about that story?"

"Guess i have my sources " as she smiled at him

" Really ..." he chuckled closing the path between them, closing the distance between their faces .

" You really dont know how much i love you Ritsuka you dont know how much it would have broke my heart if you decided to part ways with me . Im indeed happy that you're here. I promise that i'll make you happy . Aishteru yo Ritsuka" he said in a husky voice now focusing his gaze on her soft lips coming closer until she felt his breath on her lips. Claming them and kissing her gently .

 **Well that's all for this chapter maybe i'll write more it depends if you like it then maybe i'll continue it .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 2 : The fateful meeting**

 **Well i decided to continue this fanfiction and im happy about the reviews i got so this is the new chapter i'll do my best and try to upload everyday .**

 **Summary: what if ritsuka chose to go with rem ? what if she chose to be a devil? what would happen to her ? how things will go between her and the Arlond heir. A dance with devil fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own dance with devils nor the characters maybe one or two if add them later however the others belong to Ai Yoshimura**

As they kissed to Rem dismay a maid interrupted them

"Kaginuki - sama the master asks for you presence he wishes to talk to you"

Rem sighed he really didnt want to go see his father he knew what his father wanted to talk about and that didnt please because the demon was going to blame him and last time they met it was awful . The man nearly choked him to death. Ritsuka stared at Rem still flushed from the kiss putting her fingers on her lips still feeling the heat . Looking up she saw her lover lost in thought.

"Rem- san?..." as he didnt hear her

"Rem -san! are you okay ?" she called again

"Ah gomenasai Ritsuka i didnt hear you"

"Its okay but is something wrong?" she asked confused

 _Should i tell her? no i shouldn't i took her with me and i promised not to worry her . But is it really the best solution to hide the truth from her? I know father will never accept a human in our family even though she's the daughter of the great Maksis and the ex grimoire . He wants me the heir to marry a woman from a pureblood or a noble devil family he doesnt care about love however i promised i would make her smile otherwise her brother will haunt me in my dreams blaming me and taking her away from me. I hope that i wasn't selfish for taking her with me from her family , her friends , and her world ._

 _ **Meanwhile in the human world...**_

\- Tadaima okaa-san . Said a young man with crimson hair

\- Ah okarinasai Lindo . replied the woman with a cheerful smile

\- How was your day?

-...

-Lindo?

\- No its nothing

\- Its ritsuka isn't it? its because she went with he-

-I told you its nothing didnt i? its none of your buisness you're not even my real mother said the vampire coldly as his aunt looked at him with wide and shocked eyes because it was the first time he yelled at her and badly hurt her feelings .

-hum...gomenasai Lindo i know you're not a child anymore sorry for interfering in your life .

 _What have i done? talking to aunt like this ? Im really a monster am i not? if ritsuka saw me ... oh ritsuka i hope that that bastard is making you happy. Was i so in love with you that i've lost my mind? No i promised i promised you that i'll be strong and that i'll take care of mum for you and i'll stick to my mission till the end ._

"Sumimase okaa -san, I dont know what came over me so i said things that i didnt mean , Im sorry " Said lindo with a regretting tone while hugging his said aunt

"Its okay lindo , i know how you feel but im sure that one day we will see ritsuka again im sure of it. " she whispered hugging him back

 _ **Back to the devil world ... In the main room with his father .**_

(Rem's POV)

tsk...I arrived too fast i thought that showing Ritsuka to her room would make me arrive later oh how much i would have wanted that moment to last forever . When i kissed her it was as if i reached heaven i felt so complete so happy as if i found my second half as if ...

\- You're late . Said the cold voice of my father , i pushed all my thoughts about ritsuka away showing my usual emotionless face and icy eyes .

-Im deeply sorry . i managed to say with the less regretful voice , but i had important matters to attend too .

\- Oh ? said my father with a mocking tone . And you have things more important than obeying your father ungrateful child ? . (Rem's father is in his human form) How dare you? are you defying me Rem ?

\- What do you think ? How does it seem to you? i replied looking at him with a daring smile . Im not a child anymore and im the heir of the kaginuki family you wont harm me im sure of it .

My father burst into laughter running his fingers into his silver bangs .

" What a nice joke , he said with a dark tone you're smart , arrogant, powerful i may say and i can say you're a suitable heir without any remorse nor fear . "

Looking in my father's crimson's eyes with confusion . _Where does he want to get ? what is his goal ? what does he await from me when he says this ?_

\- I would be honored to hear such words from you otau -sama if they were true , but i wonder what are the real motives behind them , i wonder, did you call me all the way here only to mock me and to make me angry ?

\- Oh? Don't i have the right to properly greet my son? but like i said you're smart . Actually i heard about you defeating the vampires and im proud of you for that . However ...

 _i smiled to myself , as i thought he would never praise me without a "but" or a "however" he must always , always degrade me to be satisfied this man even though he is my father , sometimes i want to hit him in that face that all women fell for ._

 _-_ However , I can't believe you actually had your hands on the grimoire but you let it fade away . Such a waste , how could you ?

\- Is that all you care about the grimoire , the power , the social status and your face ? (xD i know its not really like rem but i couldnt help myself ) i understand now why mum left you , i finally understand .

I knew from father's angry and menacing glare that what i said didn't please him .

\- Didn't i tell you to never ever talk about that woman again ? She's gone because she didn't understand the luck she had all women would have dreamed to be in her place . I can't believe dared insult me like this but let's not forget the aim of this meeting i'll punish you later .

 _I wonder what he wants , didn't he finish already ? Im so irritated and tired of this moody behaviour of his , that if i had a chance i would kill him here and now . I want to see Ritsuka so much , i wonder what she is doing right now ._

\- Well i felt , when you came back with others a strange aura ,

\- Huh? I don't know what are you talking abou-

-Stop fooling around you're wasting my time .

 _Yeah that's it! like the hell i want to be here , it's you old man that called me so bear the consequences ._

\- So ? i asked

\- So who is that human ?

Shit i didn't plan to tell him so soon i knew he would find her sooner or later but i thought it would be fine and that it would take much longer .

\- Don't try to make excuses i know that there is a human here you won't fool me. So who is she ?

-My lover .

\- Don't make me laugh a devil and a human together you're in real life not in some fairytale Rem , i don't think i perfectly heard you .

-I don't like to repeat myself you perfectly heard and that's it and ritsuka isn't some woman like the filthy ones you play with, in those night clubs Ritsuka is the king Maksis daughter and the old grimoire and i dont care about that i only know that i love her no more and no less i came this far and i won't let you separate us father .

\- Love ? nonsense and you know that i hate that Maksis i can't stand him , as for the grimoire she isn't him anymore its over . And you're the kaginuki heir so you're going to marry a pureblood devil

\- I won't

\- Oh? you want to die then ? Said my father with shining eyes

-Try if you can . I replied with a defying tone

\- Then let's make a deal if you manage to make that girl a devil and make her a powerful one maybe , maybe then i'll change my mind. Said my father with a playful smile

 _tsk what did i get myself into ? Ritsuka is going to be the victim of my selfishness but let's get it over with father and i'll talk it with her later . I'll be sure to find a solution_

\- Then that's a deal and you must know that i've never lost a deal until now , so i swear over my name and over my dignity that i'll protect ritsuka and that i'll leave with her forever no matter what .So if i win i can live with ritsuka and you'll do me any favor i want .

\- However if you lose, continued my father i'll make sure you marry that woman the cousin of your friend Shizuka Sogami .

\- Deal , Can i go now ?I said with a pissed tone

\- Yes you can, you must be happy to leave aren't you ? Said my father as if he read my mind.

\- Indeed and you don't know how much i am .

(End of Rem's POV)

 **i know its a bad place to stop and that there wasn't really much Rem x Ritsuka but i'll be sure that there will be in the next chapters and Shizuka Sogami is a character that i created .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 3 : A Night's Misadventure**

 **So this is the third chapter i had many ideas and i promised i would try to write everyday so here it is .**

 **Summary: what if ritsuka chose to go with rem ? what if she chose to be a devil? what would happen to her ? how things will go between her and the Arlond heir. A dance with devil fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own dance with devils nor the characters maybe one or two if add them later however the others belong to Ai Yoshimura**

(Ritsuka POV)

As Rem showed me to my room i realized that he was walking in a really slow pace as if he wanted to waste time . However much do my dismay we arrived too fast to my room i really wanted to spend more time with him . As i was lost in my thoughts i didn't see Rem coming closer and hugging me tightly.

\- Im sorry Ritsuka i must leave you so soon but i have something to do i promise that i'll come back soon so be sure you don't leave this room it could be dangerous .whispered Rem , as i buried my face in his chest . Oh how i wish for this moment to last forever however he pulled away and smiled to me .

-Don't worry i'll be back .

(End of Ritsuka's POV)

As she laid on her new bed she sang the "dance with my devil" song .

\- I wonder what Rem san is doing , its getting late he told me to wait for him but i feel so tired i want to sleep .

She slept for one hour but no sign of Rem he wasn't back yet , she heard the voice of a maid calling her .

\- Ritsuka sama Rem asked us to take you to him so may you follow me ? asked the woman with a dark smile .

 _Rem -san ? Didn't he ask for me to stay in my room now matter what ? Maybe something happened . Should i go ? is Rem san really calling me ?_

 _-_ As the heir the prince has many things to do , so he asked for you to go to him instead of him coming here .continued the maid

 _Well he told me he had things to do but ... Maybe i should go after all_

-Right im coming . as she followed the maid in the corridor .

(Rem's POV)

I was on my way to Ritsuka's room when i had a bad feeling . I wonder what it is . I know she must be asleep because im late . Damn that man , i swear i'll choke him to death if he does anything to ritsuka , but why do i feel like something bad is going to happen? As i reached the room i knocked but no response .

\- Ritsuka ? Can i come in ? i asked softly but no sign of an answer . Opening the door i was shocked where is she ? Where did she go ? Suddenly i felt remainings of a dark aura . No this is a devil ? I gritted my teeth and felt the anger . Its not a strong aura like Urie's and the others it's a weak one but still . I decided to not waste any more time and went running following the aura of the devil .

(End of POV)

Ritsuka was following the woman until they arrived to the end of the corridor . Suddenly the maid stopped in her tracks and turned around with a creepy smile that sent chills down ritsuka's spine . And from nowhere many other maids came .

\- We are devils under the kaginuki family we are all full blooded devils that swore fidelity to the prince and his father . How dare you come from nowhere you filthy woman to snatch away our prince . said the maids in unison with anger

-YES YOUR TRIP COMES TO AN END NOW! said the one that took ritsuka there with anguish and slapped her so hard that she fell down from the power .

(Rem's POV)

I kept running , being a devil , i was running at an abnormal speed . tsk ... i feel the power emanating from ...HERE ! Oh NO RITSUKA! As one of the maids was going to assign the final blow i jumped in front of Ritsuka and blocked the blow with my right hand , while i smirked and thought to myself so easy when you are a pureblood devil like me others seem so weak beneath you . The maids looked at me and i could see the fear and the surprise all over their faces . Ignoring them i looked at them and i saw Ritsuka's her red and swollen cheek .

And then i felt the anger boiling inside me they could do anything but not touch to Ritsuka .

\- How dare you ? i whispered angry , How come you hurt her you lowly beings! Are you defying me the prince and the kaginuki heir ? who do you think you are to touch her ?

-But Rem-sama she is a filthy human we were only taking care of her . Stated the maid trying to sound innocent .

\- You what? I said irritated How dare you insult her if someone is filthy here it would be you .

\- Rem - sama we are better than that human . She said looking at me with pitiful eyes .

-Are you discussing my orders , I won't be satisfied if I don't wipe you all from this world . I said with a dark tone

\- Rem- san it's okay I-

-Ritsuka , go to your room please and don't turn around now matter what you hear okay ? I said with a smile .

 _I would never let you see this side of me because i know you're too pure if you saw it you would surely hate me and leave my side if you knew how much of a heartless monster i can be , especially when it comes to you ._

(End of POV)

(Ritsuka's POV)

I saw the maid with a glowing light in her hand . Am i going to die here and now ? I should have stayed in my room like Rem - san asked of me . Oh Rem san if only you were here you would save me .

\- So any death wishes ? filthy human? Of course not you're a weak human you wouldn't have .

As she swong the light in my way . If only i was stronger . And then i heard footsteps ... Someone is running , Could it be Rem - san ? He jumped in front of me so fast i couldn't even see him and he blocked the blow with his hand . I thought i saw him smirk however it wasn't the one he would give me it was another one i didn't know a one totally different a cold and heartless one . He then turned to me and looked at me with a tender gaze that's when i saw it change from a gentle one to an angry one as his eyes glowed with a blue light . Oh no did he see my swollen cheek ? Unconsciously I touched my cheek and the he saw it and turned at them and i heard his voice not the one he would talk to me with but the one he used when he fought the vampires or my cousin Lindo . I could perfectly see now the maids , the look of fear on their faces

\- How dare you ? He whispered angrily How come you hurt her you lowly beings! Are you defying me the prince and the kaginuki heir ? who do you think you are to touch her ?

Hearing him speak like that I didn't know if I should be happy to have someone because he protects me and acts so kind with me like him in my life or if I should fear him like those maids do . And then i heard one of the maids trying to justify their actions .

-But Rem-sama she is a filthy human we were only taking care of her . Stated the maid trying to sound innocent .

That's when i felt Rem -san 's anger increasing especially when he spoke the next words with such harshness ,

\- You what? How dare you insult her if someone is filthy here it would be you .

\- Rem - sama we are better than that human . She complained at him seeking pity .

-Are you discussing my orders , I won't be satisfied if I don't wipe you all from this world . I said with a dark tone

His voice made me shiver for the first time in my life i was happy he defended me but i didn't want it to go further so i decided to intervene .

\- Rem- san it's okay I-

However he cut me mid-sentence ,

-Ritsuka , go to your room please and don't turn around now matter what you hear okay ? he said with a smile .

I felt my heart skip a beat when i saw his smile i really liked it . It always was so reassuring . So i decided not to complain further and i obeyed running to my room without a second look behind me . And for some reasons i felt tears running down my cheeks .

(End of POV)

When Rem was sure that Ritsuka was far away to hear him . He turned to the maids smiling sadistically .

\- Now , now i can take care of you without holding back you lowly servants . Eyes glowing and holding a blue flame in his hand .

\- I hope you're prepared to atone for your sins as i'm going to fufill your death wish dear maids . He continued while laughing , and then burned them all to ashes .

(Rem's POV)

I wiped the dust from my sleeves and made my way to Ritsuka's room . She must be scared after what happened i must check on her . I walked down the corridor until i arrived to my destination .

(End of POV)

Ritsuka was standing in the balcony watching the full moon , lost on her thoughts of the events that happened that night . Until she felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind strangely she didn't felt scared at all because she knew who it was however she blushed when she felt his hot breath on her ear .

-Ritsuka , didn't i tell you to not leave your room no matter what ? You promised didn't you ? he whispered sweetly without any sign of anger .

-Gomenasai Rem-san , but a maid came to my room saying that you wanted to see me , i didn't want to go with her but she insisted so i thought that maybe it was important that's why i followed her .

-Humm? I see . He said resting his chin on my shoulder But don't do it ever again i really was worried when i didn't find you in your room .

-I won't Rem-san .

-Oh Ritsuka im so sorry it's all my fault in the first place i shouldn't have let you alone .

-It's okay i know that you had important things to do .

-Still ... He said burying his face in her neck planting a kiss and she blushed a darker shade of red .

\- Rem -san ?

-Mmmm...? He nearly moaned and she turned around facing him and saw his handsome features .

 _He 's so close ...Oh Rem-san i love you so much and i feel so secure around you ._

-Ritsuka you're so cute . He said in a seductive tone putting his hand on her cheek . Aishteru yo Ritsuka , eien ni .

-Rem - san , she said with half lidded eyes . As the devil leaned down kissing her passionately . It felt so good for both of them as Rem licked her lips asking for entrance that she gave him willingly . Tongues intertwined , he encircled her arm around her waist pulling her closer and she putted her arms around his neck deepening the kiss .

 **End of chapter , If I continue it this chapter will never end xD but don't worry I'll continue it in the next chapter .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 4 : This dream will soon turn into a nightmare**

 **Well actually I've been thinking since yesterday about what should i talk about in this chapter so i don't know if it's going to be good i hope you will like it anyway .**

 **Summary: what if ritsuka chose to go with rem ? what if she chose to be a devil? what would happen to her ? how things will go between her and the Arlond heir. A dance with devil fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own dance with devils nor the characters maybe one or two if add them later however the others belong to Ai Yoshimura**

Tongues intertwined , he encircled her arm around her waist pulling her closer and she putted her arms around his neck deepening the kiss .

(Rem's POV)

Oh god how much i was in need for her , after that boring meeting and those maids that didn't even know how to respect their master . Finally I'm finally with her . She tastes so sweet . I lost myself and I soon found myself pressing her against the wall . How i long for this moment to last forever .

(End of POV)

However they had to pull away for air , Rem looked at Ritsuka , her lips swollen from the kiss , face red from the heat a hazed look in her eyes . He wanted more from her , more he wanted to make her his but he saw that she was exhausted and decided to keep it to another time .

-Ritsuka ? she didn't answer him and instead collapsed in his arms .

-Ritsuka ? Ritsuka! he yelled with a worried tone , but he soon calmed down when he heard her steady heartbeats and breath .

-Really Ritsuka scaring me like this , He whispered smiling gently to his sleeping lover . Picking her up bridal style and setting her on the be covering her body with the blankets.

-Oyasumi , Ritsuka . He said kissing her forehead . Have sweet dreams ,my dear

He was planning to leave the room to start thinking of a way to win the deal he made with his father , actually it didn't please him one bit he would rather stay with Ritsuka . Standing up , he made one footstep forward however he was stopped by a small hand tugging at his sleeve .

-Rem-san , Please don't go , stay with me . mumbled Ritsuka in her sleep .

Rem looked at her surprised but then he soon chuckled .

 _I dont care about tomorrow and the future let's just think of the present , I'll let father think whatever he want and no matter what i'll never marry that woman_

-As you wish my princess , as he pulled of his shoes and blue jacket that he still had from the fight with Nesta , sitting on the bed petting Ritsuka's soft hair . And without knowing it he soon drifted off to sleep .

 _ **Meanwhile in The Sogami's mansion ...**_

-It's boring here , Urie let's go outside and have some fun . Stated Mage and Urie that usually was calm and cheerful started to get angry .

-Well no one asked you to come here in the first place , don't you have a home on your own ? replied Urie with an irritated tone

And suddenly a loud moan could be heard , it was Shiki that was cutting his wrist with a knife again and again enjoying the pain .

\- Oh so good, moto , moto .

\- Tsk , and you the masochist may i know what are you doing here you filthy angel ?

-Oh such harsh words from you Urie makes me shiver , and I'm not an "angel " I'm a " fallen angel "

-Where is the difference ? said Mage and Urie in unison that was when they heard a forth voice talking apparently to itself.

-Maksis sama , i wanted to tell you that the grimoire got out of my reach so i couldn't fulfill your wish. No , no ,no its too lame for an apology actually Maksis sama i had to fight vampires and i couldn't bring the girl in time . No no its not good eith-

\- And what are you doing here the the "I'm so in love with Maksis sama , Kawaii Maksis sama i'll do anything for you im your obedient dog you can even fuck me if you want "here? Mocked Urie trying to mimic Loewen voice . As Mage and Shiki burst into laughter .

-How dare you insult Maksis -sama ? Glared Loewen at the three devils .

\- Oh ? are you dumb ? Actually im insulting you bitch kun . (xD i know it's a trolling nickname from diabolik lovers )

-What did you call me you bastard? Said the blue headed angry .

-Hey watch your words you're at my place . And i wouldn't advise you to defy me anyway , you wouldn't stand a chance against me .

-And how can you be so sure ? You never fought me before .

And then Urie laughed sarcastically at the other foolishness .

\- Are you an idiot ? Rem is stonger than you because he 's the prince and a pureblood he beat you didn't ?

-He did but what does he have to do in here ? I'm talking about you .

-Rem is sure at a higher social status than me but we 're equal in power , you would easily loose if we fought .

-Tsk ... he sighed and gave up while Urie smiled because he won .

That's when someone knocked , Urie stood up and let the book he was reading falling on the sofa . He opened the door and was hugged tightly by a beautiful woman with long light brown hair that reached her waist , shining yellow eyes wearing a white dress that fit her perfectly .

\- Shi-zuka? What are you doing here ? It thought you went to study in France ? - Well yes but I decided to come back since I heard everyone was back ,because i missed you little cousin , or should i say brother because we always acted as such ?

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek , actually he loved her as a sister since they were children but then those feelings developed until he knew that he loved her not like a brother would love his sister but like a man who would love a woman but he didn't confess to her because he knew she would reject him , first because she only saw him as a brother , second because she was in love with Rem and third because he didn't want the bond between them to crumble because of his feelings for her .

-You can call me whatever you want but not little brother im not a child anymore .

And then she closed the path between them and hugged him burying her face in his neck . She had always been such a temptress .

-Yes of course you're a man , a handsome one . she said with a seductive smile and tone running a finger down his chest. He tried not to think much about it and act like he did with those fangirls of his that were always all over him . Putting on a cool facade .

 _If only Rem didn't exist, i know we're friends but in times like these i wish he was never born then maybe i would have had a chance with her .Then she wouldn't be messing around with me like she's doing now ._

-I wonder what is on your mind ? She said kissing his neck He tried acting as normal as possible . He contained a moan .

-Oh ? seems you're resisting looks like i'll have to teach you . She then pulled his head down kissing him on the lips. Urie's eyes widened he liked the taste of her lips but he couldn't accept the fact that she was kissing him because he knew better than to play one of her games. He pushed her away and closed his eyes wiping the smile from his face .

-What is it Urie? She asked confused

-I don't want to be kissed by someone who loves someone else .

-Hum ? and i thought i would give you this little gift but never mind Rem came back didn't he ?

\- Yes he did . He answered with an irritated

-Oh? I smell jealousy how cute . Well im going to pay him a visit then .

-I don't think its a good idea you're going to be disappointed if you go .

\- I don't hear jealous person lalala .

 _tsk then go Shizuka and see by yourself that Rem is out of your reach .That man why all the ones around me fall for him ? What does he have better than me ?_

 _ **Back to The Kaginuki manor the day after ...**_

Ritsuka woke up to find herself in her lover's arms . He was asleep .

 _He looks so peaceful_ ... She thought caressing his cheek he open his eyes and looked at her lovingly .

\- Good morning , my princess . He said smiling playing with her hair

-Good morning Rem -san . She replied returning his smile and blushing and the feeling of his fingers in her hair .

\- Did you sleep well Ritsuka ?

-Yes i did i don't feel tired anymore .

-So can i have my morning kiss ? He teased her actually he didn't mind a kiss but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable .

-Huh? She turned bright red and turned away from him so she wouldn't die from embarrassment . He then burst into laughter .

-Don't worry it's a joke Ritsuka . He said patting her on the head .

That's when a silence fell upon them and finally Ritsuka broke it .

-Ano Rem - san ?

-What is is Ritsuka ?

\- You know ...She said blushing if you want it i will give it you . He's eyes widened never has he thought that Ritsuka would suggest something like that being the innocent girl she was . He wanted it but he didn't want to force her .

-You don't have to Ritsuka i told you it was a-

-But it's okay really, I don't mind Rem-san . She insisted, she knew he wanted it and she wanted it as much as he did , putting her hand on his cheek she closed the path between them and just as she was about to kiss him she heard a knock on the door and stopped in her tracks . Rem wanted at that moment to kill whomever was on the other side of the door.

-Ignore it . He stated and closed what was left of the gap between them kissing her gently . However the person in front of the door didn't want to go away and knocked again . Ritsuka , then pushed Rem softly .

-I think we should answer it .

That's when the someone knocked again .

-Your highness , are you in here ? asked a voice of a man in his twenties , that Rem recognized to be the one of his personal butler normally the kaginuki heir would would be friendly with him but now he was really pissed because he interrupted them .

\- Damn this door , What the hell do you want at this hour Dan ? He scolded his butler in a harsh tone .

-There is something important i need to talk to you about if i may your highness.

-I hope it is , come in .

Ritsuka was curious to see her lover's butler she wondered how this close friend of his looked. A handsome young man entered he had dark brown hair that reached his shoulder and crimson eyes , he bowed respectfully in front of Rem then he sent the human a quick glance and turned his gaze back to his master. Apparently the prince understood what his butler wanted and got up of the bed .

-I'll come back Ritsuka i have something to talk with Dan okay?

-Of course Rem-san .

As both of them left closing the door behind them .

-So ? im listening . Said Rem impatiently

-She's here . whispered the butler

-What do you mean ? the prince knew what was his butler talking about but he didn't want to actually believe it because it would cause him too much trouble as it would ruin his life with his beloved.

-I'm aware of the fact that you know who I'm talking about . It's you're fiancee of course . I know you avoided it but it had to happen sooner or later .

-Tsk damn the old man, Is it going to be the beginning of my dream that will end in a nightmare?

However who would know about the turn of fate .

 **That's it for this chapter please review and tell me how you found it .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 5 : With two weeks apart from each other many things happen . (Part 1) Rem's part**

 **Hello everyone so some of you must wonder how Rem is going to turn Ritsuka into a devil . I still don't know myself xD but don't worry i'll come up with an idea maybe while writing this chapter . So maybe you'll see it in this chapter maybe in the next but if it's in this chapter it's going to be long .**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own dance with devils nor the characters maybe one or two if add them later however the others belong to Ai Yoshimura except Dan and Shizuka Sogami**

 _Why did she have to come now of all times?! Such a bad timing . I'm not in the mood of dealing with her . Father is really taking things too far ._

 _How could he ?! We made a deal . I'm going to ..._

 _-_ Your highness something wrong? asked Dan worried

-No nothing . said Rem while turning back to Ritsuka's room .

-Your highness ...you know that you're obli-

-I know im only going to talk to her . Said Rem cutting him mid-sentence.

-Yes my lord , then shall i bring you your clothes here?

-Please do so Dan .

-As you wish .

The butler walked off as Rem opened the door again however he didn't see Ritsuka .

 _Where is she again ?_

That's when he heard the shower . _Ah I see . I need a shower too but I think it's better to do it in my room .I'll have to talk to Ritsuka later or at least try I still have to make research about how to turn a human into a devil_.

That's when the shower stopped and Ritsuka entered the room with only a towel covering her body she blushed right away when she saw Rem .

-Rem-san?!

-Ah Ritsuka you finished showering. He said and when he turned around and saw her attire he felt himself getting turned on . _Tsk...bad timing i should have left earlier now im going to have a little problem ._

-Sumimase Ritsuka i wanted to tell you that i'll be busy today and that i wouldn't be able to spend the day with you . He said looking at her with a sad a smile .

 _Shit I must get out of here I made her uncomfortable ._

-It's okay Rem - san ... She said looking away blushing more .

 _Im really sorry Ritsuka but I can't hold back anymore ._

And with inhuman speed he pinned her on the bed crashing his lips against hers . She didn't push him or tried to push him but instead hugged him closer . And closed her eyes , cheeks as red as a tomato and lips swollen from Rem's kiss , a trail of saliva connecting their lips .

He looked at the mess he made of her . He felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he snapped out of his lust cursing himself for what he did .

 _She didn't push me away , didn't try to stop me she believes in me and I was about to ... what if I went further ? If I did I would have broke her forever and she would have hate me . It's better after all that we part for sometime ._

Ritsuka looked at Rem confused . _Why did he stop so suddenly ?_ and she was even more confused when he walked out of the room . As he met Dan in the corridors .

-Something is wrong master ?

-No I just was about to break the one that mattered the most to me by unleashing the monster within me .

-...

-Dan , this is an order . Said Rem seriously .

-Anything you wish for master order and I will obey . replied the butler kneeling in front of his master

\- I want you to take care of Ritsuka , protect her from anything that could harm her . Do you understand ? this is an important task you're the one I trust most Dan . Not because you're my butler but because you're my childhood friend .

-Your highness I'm honored that you still think of me in that way but I must apologize for my rudeness at that time I didn't know you were a kaginuki .

\- It doesn't matter you're still my friend . Said Rem smiling and patting Dan on the shoulder .

He then took his clothes from Dan and walked off to his room . Throwing his clothes on his bed he undressed and then walked in the shower and let the warm water run down his body .

 _Then to search for How to turn a human into a devil there is the main devil library , the sorcery shop , the potions shop and finally the Kaginuki library . I hope I'll find something useful ._

He then stopped the water walking out of the bathroom .He dried his hair, dressed up in black pants and red shirt , then he made his way to the living room. That's when he saw the two people he didn't want to see right now . His father and his supposed to be fiancee . They were talking about him .

-I'm happy to soon have you as my daughter in -law dear Shizuka . I don't see why Rem would refuse to marry you .

-Well i'm honored Kaginuki -sama . She said with a mischievous smile .

-I hope you liked your trip in France .

-Indeed it was a beautiful and romantic city. I even learned to talk french .

-Oh can you show me ?

Rem was hearing them from the corridor and didn't want to go meet with them.

 _Really what a pain ...I really don't want to go that woman is going to cling to me and she won't let me go ._

\- As you wish kaginuki sama .

-You can call me father .

-So father , croyez vous vraiment que Rem acceptera de m'épouser ? ( in eng : Do you really think that Rem will accept marrying me ?)

-Well it's not him whose going to decide of that .

 _It's not like I want to go but I want to get it over as soon as possible with this meeting ._

-I hope you had fun , Said Rem in a bored tone

-Rem-sama ! Yelled Shizuka jumping from her sit and hugging Rem . I really missed you .

-Yeah ...Yeah whatever He said pushing her away in an annoyed tone .

-Don't be rude to your future wife .

-Who said this ? Our deal is still valid father .

-I know but you only have one month my son . Smiled Rem's father

-You never mentioned such a thing when we made the deal .

-Oh ? didn't I? I was sure I did but I told you know so ...

-Pff ! you cheater I'll prove you what I'm capable of and you'll see that I'll win the deal . Don't rush things .

-Rem-sama I think instead of staying here talk about a meaningless deal it would be better to go out on a date what do you think ? She said in a tempting tone .

-Like I have time to waste with women like you . Leave me alone I have more important things to do . He replied glaring at her that's what broke her heart .

 _I know that Rem-sama didn't love me like I did but he wasn't this cold before I wonder what happened ._

-Talking to your fiancee like that or were you really serious about that human ? Said the kaginuki head in an ironic tone .

-Its none of your business , whom I'm in love with and whom I wish to spend my life with .

 _A human ? Rem-sama is in love with a human He would prefer a human over me ? I'll be sure to see who is she the human that he consider better than me ._

-Rem-sama is it true what father is saying ?

-Don't call him father because I'll never marry you and yes I'm in love with human . Happy now ? I told I would never fall for someone like you before . Now i'll excuse myself I have matters to attend to . He concluded dressing in his light brown coat.

Slamming the door behind him . _Then let's go to the main library first ._ Walking in the streets of "Leviathan City " the main city of devils searching for the library as people were staring at him for different reasons . Girls saying he is handsome , others knew that he was the kaginuki heir greeted him plitely and bowed at him . _I wonder why each time I go out they must make me remember that I am the kaginuki heir can't they simply treat me as a normal devil ?_

-Finally the library . said Rem seeing the library on his right . He crossed the street and entered it . Greeting the librarian. He had come many times there that he perfectly new which bookshelf he would look at . Scrolling the books he took all the titles that might held the information he needed he took "Humans history " "Spells " and "Transforming humans and supernatural beings" clicking his tongue .

\- Only three books ? I have the feeling that I'm not going to find anything here . He said whispering to himself in disappointment . It's supposed to be the main library I should have found more . He took a seat and read the human history first . _Nothing here only humans fighting devils, werewolves and vampires ._ Spells . Reading the book I found it useless . Rem face -palmed himself . _Really what an idiot I'm why the hell did I pick a sorcery grimoire ?!._ The last book "Transforming humans and supernatural beings" I hope I'll find something useful in this he then looked at his watch . _Already 13 :00 ? I spent two hours here ? It's all that woman and that old man that I wasted time ._ He then opened the book . First thing he found **"How to turn humans into a vampire "**

 **To turn a human into a vampire there are two ways . First a pureblood vampire could bite the human and give him/her or they can give her the blood of a powerful one .** _Really vampires everywhere_...but this book seems interesting .

-The next page **"How to turn humans into a werewolf "** read Rem in a quiet voice .

 **To turn a human into a werewolf the werewolf must bite the human in a full moon night .**

Next page **"How to turn a human into an angel"**

 **To turn a human into an angel the angel must stab the human with a sacred sword and then purify the human from all the filth he encountered in his/her life .** _Really how weird I'm happy I'm not an angel ._

Next page **"How to turn a human into a shinigami" to turn a human into a shinigami the shinigami must put his power into his zanpakuto and stab the human however that same human shall have at least a spiritual power superior to that of normal humans that allow him/her to see ghosts , spirits , hollows and shinigamis .**

Then he saw at the end of the page " **How to turn a human into a devil "**

turning the page happy to have found what he wanted so quickly he found a blank page then letters appeared on it saying **"How to turn humans into devils "** the letters after it appeared so fast Rem felt that he should read quickly but when he started the page burned and he couldn't read anything .

-A curse ...There is someone who doesn't want me to find that information but why? Father wouldn't do something like that he couldn't anyway he isn't a witch . That women isn't a witch either who could it be . Tsk ... back to the starting point how Im I supposed to find that information .

He went to the potion shop but nothing . After that he went to the sorcery shop all he found were magic sticks , scepters grimoires , hats ? _tsk why did I even consider coming to this store ?_ That's when he saw a bunch of witches looking apparently at a pet that was apparently rare but expensive .

-This is an arctic nine-tailed fox however it's very wise and can speak so it will cost like I said 1590 dollars ans I won't change the price . Said the owner of the shop .

-But how can witches like us give you all that money we're not from wealthy families . Said one of the customers .

-It's your problem . That's when Rem started to get curious about it and walked toward them .

-Oi what do you want lowly devil ? asked one of them glaring at him

-Oh? Is that how you treat the prince of devils ugly witch? replied Rem in a displeased tone . If you forgot I will remind you that we devils gave you witches a shelter and the right to leave in our lands so be grateful . he continued in a cold voice .

He could sense fear emanating from the witches .

-Excuse her Kaginuki-sama . Said the owner bowing in respect even with being a witch she knew the importance of the kaginuki family . May I help you ?

Its true Rem took interest in the pet however he wanted to payback the witches for their bad manners and unrespectful behaviour towards him not the owner but the others.

-I will take that pet . He said in a mocking tone looking at the face of the witches made him chuckle .

-What?! you know how much that pet cost ?! Yelled one of the witches the same that talked to him in an unrespectful tone .

-Well I'm the prince . For me that 1590 dollars is nothing he said giving the owner the money and taking the pet in his arms .The fox jumped on his shoulder and they went out of the shop . Then Rem changed his direction and went to a nearby forest and put the fox on the ground .

-Go little fox and live your life . Said Rem caressing the little animal . However the fox didn't move .

-You understood me didn't you ?

-Yes I did . replied the fox

-Then why don't you go ?

-You're the one that saved me from those witches . why should I go ? I can grant wishes you know? I can grant you any wish . Said the nine-tailed fox .

 _Actually many fell for my trap . Until now no one was worthy to be my master because if they are greedy and want their wishes to be granted without effort that means that being alive for them means nothing after all one must try to realize their wishes . And this prince is more likely to fall for it because he is arrogant like all princes . However when he was about to let me go I felt that somewhat he was different but that is all in my mind. If he says he wishes for something that means he isn't any special and that he isn't worthy of me ._

-Then I wish ...started Rem .

 _I knew it he was like others ._ However what the fox was surprised of what Rem said next .

-I wish for you to go and live like other foxes maybe you'll find a lover or something or a lost child that needs company . You know little fox even though I have many wishes I can't be egoistic and even if you grant wishes it's pathetic to use magic to make them real you must try hard to do that . Even if I'm a prince I always wished I could be a normal person everything would have been much easier . Explained Rem wondering why he said that to a fox.

The fox was shocked . How could a prince like him think like that everyone would dream to be like him a prince . I think that settles it .

-You passed the test kaginuki heir .

-What test?

-The test that says if you are worthy to be my master or not . said the fox

-So you told me you could grant wishes to see if I'm worthy or not ?

-Yes but its true I didn't lie I can grant wishes . So that means I'm coming with you.

-I don't mind a little company fox so you can come . replied Rem taking the fox in his arms putting it on his shoulder.

-Please don't call me fox . My name is Silver .

-Then silver let's go I'm busy today Its already 16 : 00 and I have really much to do .

-You're searching for a way to turn a human into a devil aren't you?

-How do you know?

-Well I can read people thoughts

-Then when we first met you read my thoughts?

-No , I can't read people thoughts like that there are occasions and special situations when I can do that.

-Ah whatever .

-So we're going to the library?

-No I already went there this morning and I was about to find something when the page burned it was cursed.

-That means you're going home ?

-Yes there is a big library there I'll surely find something.

He entered the house and much to his relief there was no one in the living room he went upstairs and walked to the end of the corridor there was the wall and then a long corridor at his right with a big door that was his father's room and across from it there was the Kaginuki library . He went there and being a big library he had to search . He spent the whole evening there searching in all the books and eventually fell asleep. The next day he did same until night . The kaginuki library was two times huge like the main library of town. At night he finished all the books and started to feel like he'll never find a way to turn Ritsuka into a devil . His new companion Silver had helped him but they couldn't find anything .

-You seem tired kaginuki heir .

-Of course I would be a day and a half into this damn depressing place and I couldn't find anything useful . I'm going to my room .

He went there with the fox on his shoulder to his room he went to shower and slept a little after that . That's when Dan knocked at the door.

-What is it Dan ?

-I came to tell your highness that Ritsuka-sama went to the Sogami household.

-WHAT?!

-She said that she wanted to see her friends I went with her but she insisted that I come back and tell you.

-Go and check on her tomorrow I promised I wouldn't see her until I found a way to turn her into a devil.

It's true Rem said that but he couldn't sleep after that he was worried about Ritsuka he knew Urie , Mage , Shiki and Loewen wouldn't try anything funny on her however he worried about what would Shizuka do to her if she finds out that she is his lover.

Rem had spent a whole week into his room he barely ate and go out .His companion would bring him some books that would bring .Dan told him the Ritsuka went to the human world to see Lindo and her mother , apparently Urie found a way to send her there . That made Rem anxious . He feared that she would decide to stay there . Normally if what she said was true she would come back in two days .

That night he had a nightmare and could barely sleep . He dreamt that Ritsuka would never come back and will stay with Lindo . He woke up in the middle of the night .

-It's useless I can't sleep .

Silver on the other hand was sleeping like a baby . Rem caressed him a little and then went to the balcony . Watching the moon and the stars .

-What a beautiful sight . He inhaled the pure air closing his eyes .

-Rem ...Said a soft voice and when he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress that made her look even more beautiful.

-My beloved son . She said reaching for him caressing his cheek softly .

-Okaa-san ? asked Rem eyes wide .

\- You became a handsome man Rem .

-Mother , I missed you tell me that you are here and that I'm not seeing things . said Rem in a desperate tone ?

-I'm here Rem . Said the woman hugging him lovingly and running her fingers in his hair softly . I won't go anymore I'll stay with you . If you know how much I missed you . I'm such a bad mother for leaving you a child alone without his mother . She added kissing him on the cheek .

-Don't say that mother , I love you even If you left me I know you had your reasons .

-Rem ...She whispered smiling sadly . I heard that you fell in love with a human and to convince your father you have to turn her into a devil and train her so she become powerful . I'm I right ?

-Yes mother .

He didn't ask how she knew because it didn't matter to him . He was happy he found his mother and he knew his mother knows everything about him and that she is someone that could help him .

-Do you know a way to do that ?

-Indeed I know . She answered smiling .

 **The end its the longest chapter I've never written actually I found a way for Rem to turn Ritsuka into a devil however it wouldn't be interesting if I told you everything in the same chapter and that all the important events would happen in the same chapter . Anyway there wasn't really much of Ritsuka in this chapter but I'll talk about her in the next .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 5 : With two weeks apart from each other many things happen . (Part 2 ) Ritsuka's part**

 **It's been a while since I updated I know . Actually it's because I was busy playing the Hakuouki game and the Amnesia game . I fell in love with souji and Ikki they are so handsome ! Maybe I'll write a fic about them or about diabolik lovers . There will be some Urie x Ritsuka here . Well now I should just shut up and give you the chapter .**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own dance with devils nor the characters maybe one or two if add them later however the others belong to Ai Yoshimura except Dan and Shizuka Sogami and our little fox :)**

(Ritsuka's POV)

I kept waiting for Rem-san to come back . Dan- san has called him to talk about something important i heard . That's when I remembered that I slept with Rem-san and my face turned bright red . Squeezing my cheeks together in an attempt to calm my embarrassment . No ! No! I should burden Rem-san . He's busy right now . It's been a while since I took a shower I should take one .

(End of Ritsuka's POV)

Ritsuka entered the bathroom , undressed and started the shower .

 _Even though Rem-san is here with me , I'm getting a little bored . I didn't get out of my room since the day with the maids . Maybe I should go and pay a visit to Urie -san and the others ._

(Ten minutes later )

Stopping the water , and wrapping a towel around her she went out of the bathroom . And was surprised to see Rem sitting on her bed and most of all embarrassed .

-Rem san ?!

-Ah Ritsuka you finished showering. He said and when he turned around and saw her attire he felt himself getting turned on . As for Ritsuka she avoided his gaze and looked away .

-Sumimase Ritsuka i wanted to tell you that i'll be busy today and that i wouldn't be able to spend the day with you . He said looking at her with a sad a smile .

 _I know that Rem-san has far more important things than me to take care of but still it makes me sad to hear that ._

-It's okay Rem - san ... She said looking away blushing more .

That's when suddenly with inhuman speed he pinned her on the bed crashing his lips against hers . _Rem-san ?! What are you doing ? I really should push him away but somewhat it isn't so bad is it ? I should just let him do what he wants ._

She didn't push him or tried to push him but instead hugged him closer . And closed her eyes , cheeks as red as a tomato and lips swollen from Rem's kiss , a trail of saliva connecting their lips .

Ritsuka looked at Rem confused . _Why did he stop so suddenly ?_ and she was even more confused when he walked out of the room .

 _Oh no ! how stupid of me . he is busy and I wasted his time .But the most important part is that after what happened today I won't be able to look at him in the face . Maybe I should stay away from him for some time ._

Ritsuka dressed quickly in some clothes she found in the closet apparently Rem brought them from the human world how and when that was the question . She wore a white pull , black skirt and boots . That's when someone knocked at her door . _Who could it be ?_

\- Lady Ritsuka may I come in ?

-Dan - san ? Yes come in .

Entering the room the butler closed the door behind him he bowed respectfully towards her and that made her feel uncomfortable .

-Dan-san please don't be so formal with me . I'm not Rem-san and not your master either. So just call me Ritsuka .

-As you wish , the young master asked me to take care of you and stay by your side until his highness comes back . explained the butler with an impassive face.

-I see ... She said thoughtfully . _That means that I won't be seeing Rem-san for a while won't I ?_

-So do you need or want anything ? He asked looking at her .

 _So this is the human that stole his highness heart . Interesting but she is nothing more than an ordinary girl , nothing special about her , why would he fall in love with her ? Being his childhood friend and personal butler I must find out ._

-Actually I would really appreciate it if you took me to see Urie-san .

-You mean Urie sogami don't you ? He said raising an eyebrow

-Indeed yes.

-Do you have any business with him ?

-Well you can say that we are friends . She answered smiling .

-Friends ? He said more to himself than to her , chuckling . _Is she and idiot to this point ? To think that a devil would be friends with a human ._

-Did you say anything Dan-san ?

-No , no never mind . Let's go .

(Ritsuka's POV)

Walking down the corridor toward the main room , the living room I saw something I really would have preferred not to see . There was a woman clinging to Rem -san hugging him .

-Rem-sama ! Yelled the woman jumping from her sit and hugging Rem . I really missed you .

-Yeah ...Yeah whatever He said pushing her away in an annoyed tone .

-Don't be rude to your future wife .

Future wife ?! Rem - san never said anything like that . No it can't be . But looking at her she was really beautiful no comparison with me . She had yellow eyes that looked familiar to me and long light brown hair that reached her waist . The white dress suiting her perfectly . I had to fight back tears from falling down my cheeks .

-Ritsuka - sama we should go out from the other door so we won't disturb them .

-Yes let's go . i said wiping the tears from the corner of my eyes .

(End of POV)

Walking in the streets of "Leviathan city " the atmosphere between her and Dan was tense and she didn't dare break the ice wall that seemed to form between them because she felt that Dan didn't really like her somewhat . The devils were looking at her with hungry eyes as if they wanted to eat her soul . After all what would a human do in the demon realm . However she was thankful to Dan for one thing . Because with a glare from him the whispers stopped and every one continued their way without looking back at her .

-We're here . He said stopping in front of a huge mansion walking forward he knocked at the door .

 _ **Meanwhile in the Sogami house ...**_

Urie was watching the news on the TV when he heard the three other devils breaking something in the kitchen. A maid rushed to him .

-Urie-sama , I have something bad to tell you .

-What is it? He said in a husky tone pulling her toward him .

Since Shizuka showed up the day before he started flirting and playing with his maids more often than he used to . To ease his frustration and irritation .

The maids being madly in love with him didn't mind his attention at all . They were far more than happy . After all he was the charming Urie .

-Mage-sama ,Shiki-sama and Loewen-sama made a mess of the kitchen and broke everything because they started fighting .

-What the hell ? It's the second time this week . Pff they really can't leave me alone can they .

He kissed the maid fiercely on the lips and then got up lazily from the sofa .

Walking with a dark aura emanating from him . he leaned against the door without saying a word waiting for the three devils to acknowledge his presence. However being too absorbed by their fight they didn't see him .

When she saw him the maid in charge of the kitchen bowed at him respectfully.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Urie-sama . That's when the three others looked at him shocked . They had signed their death warrant and they knew it . When Urie was angry even the three of them together couldn't win against him . He was far more powerful .

-So care to explain ? Mr . Muscle without head(Mage) , Masochist Idiot (Shiki) and bitch-kun(Loewen) ? I thought I made myself clear enough and told you to get out of here or maybe the punishment you had last time wasn't enough.

Said Urie smiling sadistically taking out his whip and looking at them his eyes shining , a dark aura making him more frightening . He was actually smiling but his eyes were anything but smiling .

-Well ...It's not what you think Urie , It's ...It's . said mage cold sweet running down his forehead , he was so frightened that he couldn't speak specially when he remembered "the punishment" .

-Yes ...Yes the punishment it's going to be so good and pleasurable .

-... Loewen thought it would be better that sneaked ad ran away while Urie was busy with Mage and Shiki

-Shut up you masochist I have another punishment for you I won't let you enjoy my whip this time hahaha .replied Urie laughing maniacally .

That's when from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Loewen in his dog form trying to escape from the open back door . With inhuman speed he reached it before the dog and with a swift movement of his arm he slammed the door shut smiling amused by the surprise on Loewen face that took human form again .

-Trying to escape aren't we? asked Urie sarcastically eyes shining in a demonic light. With a swing of his whip he sent Loewen flying and bumping hardly into the wall .

-It will take more than that to fool me . Lucario come here .

A young boy in his sixteen appeared . He had short white hair , crimson eyes yellow kimono and a mask (looking like the Anbu mask in naruto) hiding half of his face came into the room . He looked anything but reassuring at kind . Actually he had helped Urie in the punishment last time so the three devils wouldn't dare disobey him .

-Yes my lord what is it ?

-I want them to clean the mess they made and you're going to make sure they do it properly and that they don't leave the kitchen until its cleaner that it was before they came here . Am i clear ?

-Yes of course .

-I will trust you with this then .

-We aren't your servants you know , mumbled Mage .

-You said ? replied Urie in a menacing tone .

-Nothing .

-Good I'll take my leaving then . Smiled Urie walking out of the kitchen .

-Oh no Maksis-sama daiskete ! cried Loewen desperately .

-I wanted the whip ... pouted Shiki

-Uruse yo ! you masochist it's the beginning of the punishment we're still far from the end , he is already frustrated by the appearance of his cousin . We won't get away from him until he take all of it on us . Explained Mage .

-Actually I've been ordered to keep an eye over you . said the Lucario looking away from his book . But just so you know I won't be scolded if I hurt you , I won't allow any of you to say trash about my master . added the teenager with a dark tone glaring at the older devils . Even though he was younger than them he was scary not more than Urie when he was angry but he was frightening enough , they didn't know the extent of his power so they didn't want to anger him and even if they were stronger than him Urie would hear them and come , then they would have double punishment .

Urie was just about to lay again on the sofa when he heard a knock at the door.

-What the hell ?! Can't i be left alone ? Pff no matter who it is I will kill them for disturbing me if they don't have a good reason . He cursed turning to leave the room .

 _ **Back to Ritsuka ...**_

Dan knocked the door , and they waited for it to open . That's when they heard footsteps and then the door opened .

-What ?! said Urie angry . Actually hearing that Ritsuka hid behind Dan .

-Hello Urie-sama . Greeted the butler .

-Oh ? What a surprise . Listen , I don't have time to waste what does the kaginuki butler want from me ? Said the Sogami heir annoyed .

That's when Ritsuka peeked from behind Dan stealing a look at him . That was enough for him to see her , he smiled his usual smile and the scary and annoyed expression left his face .

-You came to visit me my little butterfly ? He asked giving her his hand . Come with me don't stay outside .

-I accomplished my duty , Excuse me I'll be taking my leave . When you need me or decide to go back I'll come and pick you . He explained and disappeared like a shadow .

Putting his arm around her shoulders .Urie took Ritsuka to the living room and they sat on the sofa .

-So , It's been a while my little butterfly , did you miss me that much ?

Ritsuka was still silent . She was still thinking about that woman . _Oh Urie-san, If only you knew , I'm so lost ._ The smile that he had on his face disappeared and turned into a concerned look .

-You know if there is something wrong , He told her coming closer and rubbing her back . You can always tell me even though , I know you would prefer it better if it was Lindo or Rem , but I will hear you out if you have anything you want to talk about . I won't force you though if you don't want to tell me I would understand . He added with a sad smile .

And She broke in tears , tears of sadness because Rem hid the truth from her , tears of jealousy because she saw another woman with Rem , tears of regret because she was a human and because everything would have been easier if she was a devil and tears of joy because she knew that Urie would help her .

-I ...I . She tried to say when she felt Urie's finger wipe her tears . He then hugged her comforting her .

-What is it ? Is it Rem ? What did he do ? She didn't push him away because she knew it would be rude to do that to him when he tried to comfort her . Instead she calmed down and explained to him .

-Today as I was about to go out , I saw in the living room , a woman hugging Rem . Also his father said that that woman is Rem san's future wife .

 _tssk Shizuka what have you done ?!_ _How could you ?_

-Did you ask Rem about it ?

-No I didn't want to go there . And anyway maybe she would suit Rem-san better . After all she is beautiful and she is a devil .

Caressing her hair Urie said softly to her .

-You know my little butterfly , no one knows what Rem thinks or how he feels being the cold person he is . So I don't know what to tell you . But what I'm sure of is that if it's true that she is his wife and it turns out that he lied to you . I swear I won't let him get out of it easily . I promise .

-Urie- san ... She whispered , he smiled kindly and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand .

 _Rem you really piss me off ! How could you do that to Ritsuka ?! I really want you to see Ritsuka with me so you would feel the pain ._

she wanted to stop the tears but she couldn't .

-Yare Yare Ritsuka , you should stop crying now your eyes are all red . She looked at him stunned , it was the first time he called her by her name .

 _After all I don't love Shizuka do I ? Now i'm sure I don't ._

He couldn't resist Ritsuka and he kissed her . Yes , he was sure know that he was in love with Ritsuka , after all the aishteru song wasn't for nothing . He pulled away from the kiss . And Ritsuka looked at him surprised but a little bit shocked too .

-Gomenasai Ritsuka , you can slap me if you want I deserve it .

She looked at him confused and put her hand on his cheek .

-I'm not , actually arigato gozaimase for comforting me , Urie-san .

-It's nothing you know ...He said blushing it was her first time seeing him blush it was unusual for him . I have something good to tell you by the way .

-What is it ?

-I found a way to go back to the human world .

-Really ?! She yelled excited .

-Yes , He said smiling happily . It made him happy to know that he could actually make her smile . I found it in one of my father's books it's a spell .

-You can cast a spell ?

-My mother is half witch so you can say that yes I have it in my blood . We can try it tomorrow , it's 18 : 00 it would be late .

-Hai!

-You seem happy .

-Of course I really missed Mum and Nii-san .

-If you're going to stay there for a few days you should take your things with you .

-Yes of course . and in her mind she called for Dan .

He appeared and said in his usual tone :

-You called for me Ritsuka -sama?

-We should go back , I'm going to pack my things .

-I know it's none of my business but I must inform his highness about your whereabouts so , I need to ask why ?

-I'm going to the human world . If he was surprised he hid it very well but he stayed silent .

-You don't need to know why its oblivious , just tell Rem that I found a way to send her there also , You don't need to go back to take your things let the butler pack them for you . He said smiling to the butler but it was anything but a kind a smile .

-Then I'll be going. and disappeared for the second time in that day .

-Urie-san maybe I should have gone back with him I really don't want to disturb you .

\- You won't .

-But it will take time to do that spell right ? at that his eyes widened .

 _Why are so smart Ritsuka ?! I never thought she would figure it out_

-I will be honest with you to prepare it it will take three days from now . But you won't go back will you ? you don't want to see Rem after what he did .

 _Yes its true I didn't want to see Rem-san , I perfectly knew that the bet way was to avoid him , even though I couldn't avoid him forever ._

-I'll stay here then , please take care of me . She said bowing .

He opened his mouth to speak when three persons he thought he took care of appeared before him and walked in the room.

-You really are harsh Urie !

-Please give me the whip,

-Maksis -sama ease my pain !

-URUSE YO ! Can't you be quiet ? And by the way what are you doing here I thought I made it clear that you didn't have the right to leave the kitchen until you cleaned the mess you made .

-We did . They stated at the same time .

-Yes they did . Affirmed Lucario .

-Good we'll start phase 2 of our punishment tonight then .

-Holy shit please I'm too exhausted to endure that Urie . Begged Mage .

-Maksis-sama tell me why i'm suffering is this your punishment because I failed my mission ? Oshiete Maksis-sama !

The only one that remained silent was Shiki he stared at Ritsuka .

-Ohhhh...Ritsuka.

-huh ? Shiki-san , Mage-san , Loewen-san , what are you doing here ?

-Pissing me off , destroying my house , giving me extra work and spoiling my life.

-Isn't it a little rude Urie-san ? asked Ritsuka .

-No its the truth they made a mess of the kitchen today last time they burned the garden , they also nearly destroyed the library and they ruined my clothes that were drying in the garden .

-Well ...actually if it's like that I can't blame you Urie-san .

They spent three days making for the preparations , and then the day of Ritsuka's departure came .

they went to the underground were the library was .

-Very well Ritsuka stand in the middle of that star. Instructed Urie . It was actually a star with words in an unknown language inside of a circle (If you know black butler it would look like the mark on Sebastian's hand ).

-Mage , Shiki , Loewen please don't get in the way .

-We won't . At that Urie raised an eyebrow.

-I hope so if you still wish to live . He stated coldly . Well then , he said taking a book that looked anything but normal it was a grimoire . I'll cast the spell .

-Wait Urie -san . said Ritsuka .

-What is it my little butterfly ? He said smiling .

-If I want to get back how I'm I supposed to do it ?

-Well actually we can't play as we want with dimensions and worlds so there is a time limit , like when we devils came to the human world , you remember that we had to go back here so normally you would be back here , right ? I can cast spells that is but I'm still a devil not a witch so my power will only permit you to stay few days I can't do it for more unfortunately . You can stay seven days from now . Before I forget there is another way for you to come back if you want to come back before the time limit . The moon is what makes the connection between worlds . So go to a river where you can see the reflection of the moon in the water . If you concentrate enough you will be able to communicate with me and when you do I'll know that you want to come back . But I would be happy if you actually wanted to talk to me .However you must have a big degree of concentration if you want to hold a long conversation . Now i'll cast the spell any other questions ?

-No I understand .

-Right then my little butterfly we should get started with this spell .

-From the corruption and darkness to light and pureness , I hold the key of dimensions and worlds , I gave my blood as an offering . I know open the path between the demon's world and the human's world , breaking the wall , breaking the rules , stepping on boundaries . Open the door to the human world .

Ritsuka felt herself being swallowed in the passage .

-Have a good trip my little butterfly . Don't get lost . Sayonara . He said in a gentle tone .

And Ritsuka disappeared .

 **Well I hope you liked the chapter even though It was short compared to the long wait , I promise I will write soon , this time It won't take long .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 5 : With two weeks apart from each other many things happen . (Part 3 ) Ritsuka's part** **continuation**

 **Well actually Ritsuka's part was long to write that's why I decided to divide it in 2 parts , so this chapter normally isn't going to be too long so I'm going to post two chapters today .**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own dance with devils nor the characters they belong to Ai Yoshimura except Dan and Shizuka Sogami and our little fox :)**

-Ritsuka ... Ritsuka Mezameru ! Said a voice desperately shaking her . -Mmmm? Little by little she opened her eyes and took on her surroundings . Opening her eyes she found herself on the grass , a familiar face beside her .

-Nii-san ? what am I doing here ? He sighed and looked at her confused .

-That should be my question , Ritsuka I thought you went with Rem to the devil world . And just so you know I wanted to walk in the forest today when I saw you here .

She remembered the events of the day before (I forgot to mention it , it's a long way from the devil to the human world so it takes let's say a day ) and understood finally what she was doing .

-Ah I remembered Nii-san .Three days before I went to visit Urie-san and he told me that he found a way to take me back here , I missed you and mother very much so I wanted to come and see you . She said smiling .

-You scared me you know , I found you unconscious laying here , If you didn't wake up , I thought I would die . He then smiled at her and caressed her hair . I missed you too , Ritsuka . I ... I really thought I would never see you again . She pouted looking away from him .

-That means you didn't believe me when I told you I would find a way to come back here as soon as I can .

 _Ritsuka , when you show me such a cute face I can't resist the urge to tease you._

-Huh ? You did ? Joked Lindo acting as If he didn't know what she was talking about .

She slapped his shoulder playfully . _If only you knew , I'm so happy to see you again Nii-san ._

-So , it's getting dark we should get back .

-Yes let's go . But before , is there a river here ?

-Well , I think if we walk in the forest a little more we will find one but don't you think it's too late for that ?

-Are you scared Nii - san ? She wanted to pay him back for the teasing earlier .

-Why should I be ? I can protect you , I have the power to do it .

-...

-Oh? You wanted to tease me right ? He then burst into laughter .

-Really ? Why can't you be teased ?!

-hahahaha . We reached the river .

She walked to the river and kneeled in front of it .

-I told you it would get dark ...

She looked at the moon and then at its reflection on the water and then closed her eyes .

 _ **In the devil world ...**_

-Huh ? Ritsuka ? He spent the night in the library waiting for Ritsuka to tell him that she arrived safely .

He looked at the moon and sat in the circle .

-My little butterfly , Is that you ?

-Yes Urie-san I'm in the human world right now .

-Well I'm happy for you that means that it worked after all .

-Yes it did , hontoni arigato Urie-san .

 _You don't have to thank me I did it because I love you , Ritsuka , but I know that those feelings will be forever unrequited , unfortunately you belong to Rem . If only I could just steal you away ._

He sighed and smiled sadly looking at the moon , clenching his fists .

 _Why , why always Rem ? Why can't I have something in my life ? What does he have more than me ?_

-Urie -san ? Something wrong .

-Nandemonai wa (it's nothing in japanese if you don't know it )

-Then oyasumi Urie-san I'll talk to you tomorrow , Nii-san is calling me .

-Yes ...Oyasumi Ritsuka .

 _ **In the human world**_

 _He said Ritsuka ? I wonder if there is something wrong with him , his voice , It wasn't the voice of the Urie-san I knew . It's as if he was longing for something he couldn't have . As if the most precious thing was taken away from him ._

-Ritsuka , let's go now , it's already 21:00 .

-Yes Nii-san ikuyo .

Walking together , chatting happily , joking . When suddenly Lindo felt an intense pain , he clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

-Nii-san ! Nii-san ! Are you okay ?

-Why now of all times ? He whispered to himself but it was loud enough for her to hear .

-Ritsuka , run home I'll catch with you later . Please Ritsuka , if you don't I might hurt you or worse , kill you .

But Ritsuka didn't show any sign of running , instead she kneeled beside him and put an arm around his back .

-What is it Nii-san , what's wrong ? However when she saw his fangs and his eyes turning red she understood .

-You want blood don't you ?

-Ritsuka I told you to run !

-I can't run when you're in pain . If ...If you want you can drink my blood .

-What ? Don't be stupid , It would make me feel like a monster if I do , so please go home it will pass .

-But it hurts doesn't it ? If I give you my blood maybe you'll feel better or at least ease some of your pain . She took of her orange jacket , baring her neck to him and closed the distance between them .

-Go ahead Nii-san .

-Really ...You're so stubborn even I can't win against you . I'm a bad brother if I'm even a brother .

He then leaned toward her , Ritsuka felt his tongue down her neck and couldn't help but moan . She prepared for the pain that was to come and felt Lindo's fangs piercing her neck . However the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure . As she focused on his drinking sounds . He then licked a list trickle of blood and pulled away wiping his mouth with his sleeve .

-Gomenasai Ritsuka . He then stood up and lent her a hand that she took before wearing her jacket .

That's when three vampires appeared their eyes hungry for blood . They had caught the scent of blood when Lindo had bitten Ritsuka .

-Stand behind Ritsuka . He said putting his arm in front of her .

-Prostrate thyself before me , O ye who lurk darkness , though thou wouldst veil thyself in the shadows. ... be thou driven out by my hand !

And one by one the three vampires turned to ashes .

-So there are still vampires , alive here .

-Let's go back now Ritsuka .

They reached the house and Lindo opened the door .

-Tadaima , Okaa-san . He said and the woman picked from the kitchen and when she saw Ritsuka her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled again and replied :

-Okarinasai , Lindo , Ritsuka . She then walked to them and hugged her daughter .

-Okaa-san I missed you .

-Me too Ritsuka , How are you ? You know that I won't let you go until you tell me about that Rem . At that Ritsuka blushed right away .

-Oh ? That means you have many things to tell me right ?

-If that devil dared do anything to you I'll kill him .

-Stop being so overprotective Lindo , Ritsuka isn't a little girl anymore .

-Still ...

They sat together and started to eat dinner .

-So how is Rem , Ritsuka ? asked Maria and Ritsuka choked on her meal .

-He ...He is fine .

-Oh? aren't you going to tell me more ?

-Mother maybe you should let her eat first before you ask her .

-Okay then but it's a promise right Ritsuka ?

-Hai , okaa-san .. agreed the girl .

After the dinner , Ritsuka felt exhausted and there was a lot going on her mind . The fact that Rem might have a fiancee , the fact that she didn't know anything about herself , was she a human or a devil ? The fact that her brother suffered a lot because of bloodlust and the fact that Urie kissed her without a reason . That's when her mother opened the door and sat beside her on the bed , she then put her hand on Ritsuka's and the girl looked up .

-Okaa... san ?

-You know Ritsuka , Im your mother and If there is something you don't know or you can't understand I can tell you anything and I can help you . After all you reached the age to know .

 _Mother knows about devils after all , father was a powerful one . I wonder If she can help me . But Im I really ready to know the truth maybe I should wait ..._

-Okaa-san Gomen ... Hontouni gomenasai . I...don't want to talk about it . She felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes when she remembred Rem . Her mother noticed that and hugged her .

-You don't need to force yourself , I understand . replied Maria rubbing her daughter's back . Don't hesitate to talk to me whenever you want to Ritsuka .

Maria left and Ritsuka drifted off to sleep.

 _\- Ritsuka , Ritsuka ..._

 _\- Who are you ? How do you know my name ? A handsome man appeared before her , short brown hair , and hazel eyes similar to hers . He was smiling at her ._

 _-You really have grown and became beautiful like your mother Ritsuka . No impossible he can't be !_

 _-Why do you look so shocked can't you believe it ? Yes Im Maksis the devil king , My lover is Maria Tachibana and my daughter is you Ritsuka Tachibana . That was a shock to Ritsuka and she was about to fall when the man catched her ._

 _-Are you really ? Father ?_

 _-Yes I am . Suddenly he disappeared from her sight ._

Ritsuka woke up sweating and trembling . _It was a dream ? But It seemed so real . Could he really be ...? No , I should just get it out of my mind and sleep ._

 **In the morning ..**

-Ritsuka ... Ritsuka mezameru , Its late you know . Said Lindo shaking his cousin .

-Ah ! Nii-san what time is it ? he sighed and face -palmed .

-Its 12:00

-WHAT ?! Why didn't you wake me earlier ?

-Well you were sleeping so peacefully and you looked tired . Do you want to go somewhere today ? I mean after breakfast .

-Hummm... I don't know where . Anywhere is fine , Why don't you choose Nii-san ?

-Tell me first , how long are you going to stay here ?

-What ?! Don't change the subject so suddenly .

-I didn't . replied Lindo smiling . To decide where we should go I need to know .

-Actually , A day has passed since I came here that means I only have six days left . That's the time limit and If I want to go back before six days I must tell Urie .

-What have you decided ?

-Normally I'm going to stay here until the time limit because I want to stay with you as much as possible .

-If you want that why didn't you stay here from the start ? Or did that devil do something to you ? Ritsuka didn't answer him and stayed quiet instead , and her silence confirmed his thoughts what made him so angry that his blue eyes turned crimson red .

-HOW DARE HE ?! WHAT DID HE DO ? Did he harm you ? Hurt your feelings ? Ignored you ? Lindo continued to curse Rem and to ask her . Its true that Ritsuka was mad at Rem for lying to her but even if it was Lindo she couldn't stand to hear him insult her lover .

-Calm down Lindo ! He didn't do anything . She said with a stern town . At that he looked at her stunned and then calmed down . Never did he thought that Ritsuka could be so menacing . For a moment her hazel eyes had shone but he shrugged it off thinking he was imagining things .

In the end they went together to the park . They were walking together when a little boy tugged at Lindo's sleeve crying . Lindo smiled and bent so he was the same level as the child patting his head .

-What is it ? Are you lost ? Asked the red head softly .

-Onii -san can you help me find Okaa-san ? Said the little boy tears rolling down his cheeks .

-Of course but stop crying and smile ok ? the boy then wiped his tears with his sleeves and gave the man a sweet smile . Ritsuka , go and sit on the bench I won't take long . added Lindo walking away .

-Hai , She nodded and sat on the nearest bench .

She was lost in her thoughts about the previous night . _Was that really father ? I wonder but If he is , Is he alive ? Is he in the devil world ? Should I search for him ?_

 _-_ Yare Yare , you're so lost in your thoughts that you're not even aware of the fact that you are voicing them . She jumped of her seat and nearly screamed when she heard the voice . However she didn't even have time to turn around because the mysterious person dragged her with him hiding in the trees far from the crowd and the people in the park.

Ritsuka was struggling and fighting to break out of his grasp when he suddenly let go of her .

-So how have you been ? at first she thought the man was Urie because they nearly had similar voices . But when she saw him she wasn't sure he actually was Urie even If he talked to her as though they were friends and knew each other long time ago . He was wearing a mask , so she ignored his identity .

-Ano ...Who are you ? asked the girl confused .

-You really hurt my feelings you know , Dear Ritsuka . But I can't blame you after all , You're not even seeing my face however I'm afraid that even If you do you're not going to recognize me . He said in a sad tone . But we can try can't we ? He continued back to his cheerful tone . His hand then moved to his mask and he took it off .

He looked young maybe one or two years older , he had light blue hair nearly silver that reached the middle of his back . He held it in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. He had blue eyes , and he looked handsome . She felt she was staring at him for too long and it made him chuckle . Ritsuka blushed , finally looking away .

-Oh ? Do you find me so handsome that you fell in love at the first sight ? He said amused with her reaction . Then let me introduce myself . My name is Tsukiyomi Rhea, and I'm a devil but I think you knew that much .

-...So Tsukiyomi san ? Do I know you ?

-Well you do and we are very close so don't be so formal with me . Just call me Rhea .

-Then Rhea-san who are you to me ?

-Mmm ? I'm your beloved husband of course . He said in a playful tone .

-WHAT ?! I don't even know you . The man burst into laughter , tears starting to well up in the corner of his eyes , her reaction was just too much for him .

-Sumimase , Its just do funny to tease you . He then continued in a serious tone . Actually , I'm your ...

 **Well sorry to end this chapter like this but I didn't know who should he be ? Her Uncle , Her cousin ? Or something else please help me decide .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 5 : With two weeks apart from each other many things happen . (Part 4 ) Ritsuka's part** **continuation**

 **The mysterious man**

 **Its been a long time , actually you don't know how much pain I endured to make this chapter** so **I'll make it short , first of all I did a stupid thing , I wrote half of the chapter and got it erased like how to ruin 2 hours of work in 2 seconds because I pushed the wrong button and refreshed the page without saving . Then being so angry at myself I hit my head against the keyboard , and got lazy . Afterwhat we went on a trip for one month and a half to turkey without pc because according to mum it takes to much place in the luggage that means I cant write . And after all these painful events without saying I tried to write it on a turkish keyboard and it was a pain too xD too much use of the word pain . Finally I wrote it on my phone and Im so happy because in 3 days or lets say 2 and a half I'll be back with my pc . Now I talked too much here is the chapter .**

Disclamer: **i don't own dance with devils nor the characters they belong to Ai Yoshimura except Dan and Shizuka Sogami and our little fox :)**

-Sumimase , Its just so funny to tease you . He then continued in a serious tone . Watashi wo Tsukiyomi Rhea . Im a prince and your cousin . Your father is my uncle and He decided to make me his heir since you were born a girl and my father died . You don't remember but we used to spend really much time together . So to make it short , Tachibana Lindo is your cousin from your mother side and I'm your cousin from your father side . Ritsuka's eyes widened .

-I don't know if you'll believe me or not Ritsuka but you may know that I have no reason to lie to you . Then , do you want to hear the rest ? Or do you prefer living without knowing anything about your father and your real self ? After all ignorance is bliss but still wouldn't it be so painful to live a lie ?

 _I know that I just met him but I can't help but feel that he isn't lying . And If Otou-san decided to let him be his heir that means that he is a good person . And no matter what I want to know about Otou-san and he is the only one who knows about him and is wiling to explain things to me_ .

\- No, I want to hear what you have to say .

-That's my girl . Well then , let's start from the beginning . You-

However he was interrupted by a familiar blue circle drawing where he was standing .

-Prostrate thyself before me , O ye who lurk darkness , though thou wouldst veil thyself in the shadows. ... be thou driven out by my hand ! Rhea jumped on the nearest tree avoiding the blow .

-Yare Yare , Do you want to burn the whole place ? , Dear Lindo . Said Rhea amused at the crimson haired man .

-Damn you ! What do you want from Ritsuka ?! cursed Lindo glaring at the demon .

-Oh ? Well I want nothing more than to tell her the truth about her past , herself and help her find the path of her fate . explained the devil as if it was a matter of fact .

-If you dare lay one finger on her , I swear I'll kill you with my own hands , you monster .

-You really hurt my feelings lin-chan ! My heart is bleeding how could you talk so badly about me ? Im your distant cousin you know ? replied Rhea with a pout .

-Stop acting like a fool . I know you hate me as much as I do hate you . Rhea burst into laughter , his playful tone and cheerfulness long gone . At that Rhea burst into laughter not a kind one but a mocking and sadistic one, his face now hidden behind his bangs . He brushed them with his fingers away from his face revealing a menacing smile and predator blue eyes now shining silver that looked ready to kill . He then spoke in a dark tone .

-Don't make me laugh ! I wonder from where do you have all this confidence . Do you really think you can kill me with those exorcist spells ? Or are you stupid enough to think that because you have that bastard's blood you can beat anyone and kill me ? The difference between you and me is that I'm a pureblood devil , royal blood runs through my veins , my father is lord Maksis twin brother , and my mother is a pureblood devil from a noble family . That means I have no human blood , that means I can kill you without much effort . You only have half of Nesta's blood and unfortunatly for you it's not enough to defeat me . Also you fought Rem didn't you ? Then let me tell you than I'm more powerful than him . _Oh no_ ... Ritsuka knew that Rem was strong and after hearing that she feared what **could** happen to Lindo . After all when Lindo fought Rem , he managed to wound the kaginuki heir . But still he was injured himself and could have died then . So she knew that against Rhea it was a lost cause from the start . Oh how she blamed herself for being so weak .

-It doesn't mean you can defeat me easily .

-Hahahahah , I'm going to show you how pathetic you are , I'll send you to hell in ten seconds .

\- Show me then .

-Ju ! And with inhuman speed he sent Lindo flying to slam in a nearby tree with one kick . Kyu ! His hands then shone with an electric blue light taking small shapes of lighting rays . Rem had the power of fire and Rhea had the power of lightening . He then sent a powerful electric attack that drained Lindo . However the damphir stood up and charged toward Rhea to attack .

-Oh? so you finally decided to attack , but its useless . The devil dodged the attack and took Lindo by the collar . Well why dont we go back to our cooldown . Then where was I ? Ah of course , How foolish of me , Hachi ! with that he punched Lindo in the stomach , and the damphir coughed blood . Nana ! He then took Lindo by the face and slammed him into the ground .

-Don't tell me you're already dead I only reached seven . Or maybe I didn't need ten seconds and you were so weak that you died in three mere seconds ahahah .

-... Prostrate thyself before me ... O ye who lurk darkness , though thou wouldst veil thyself in the shadows. ...

\- I thought I already told you it is useless to use you exorcist power against me .

Rhea jumped to avoid the blow but this time the circle divided in three and he didn't have enough to dodge the three of them and dodged only two when he heard Lindo :

\- ...be thou driven out by my hand !

-Kuso ! The circle explosed .

Ritsuka was watching the fight in horror , Its true she didn't want Lindo to die however she didn't want Rhea to die either because she knew he wasn't a bad person and because she felt he was the only one who would tell her about her past.

-I thought you said that exorcising spells didn't work on you . Or maybe that was all big talk .

-You bastard ! The smoke was cleared by a powerful wind emanating from Rhea . Blood was running down his chest staining his white coat . I'll make sure you'll never be able to talk again ! You signed your death warrant ! This time I swear I won't give you the opportunity of ten seconds . Anyway I used three seconds and you used two others to attack . You only have five seconds left to live , any last wish ?

-I will kill you and protect Ritsuka ! He then charged at Rhea . Go ! (actually this go is five) He then stopped Lindo's punch with one hand , eyes glaring at him , they were no longer beautiful silver but the became bloody crimson red . Shi ! He took hold of Lindo's wrist and slammed him against the tree on his right . San ! He kicked him in the stomach . Ritsuka closed her eyes .

\- No , No ! Onegai , Onegai ...! YAMERU!She whispered but it was loud enough for Rhea to hear . However he directed his words to Lindo not to her .

-How weak ! How pathetic ! How foolish ! Protecting Ritsuka and killing me ? Are you mocking me ? With this strength ? Those words are too big for someone as weak as you . You curse the devils and Rem when they do a better job protecting her .

She then saw a strange memory , however it wasn't hers it was Rhea's . Memories , memories that weren't hers kept flowing . She found herself surrounded by darkness and then she heard a man's voice .

-Nande ? I thought you were happy here with me . I wanted to spend eternıty with you . You know how much I love you . He sounded desperate even though he tried to hide it .

-That's not it Maksis , I ... Hearing the woman's voice Ritsuka recognized her ,

 _That's ... mother ? then that man is father and the two_ \- _years old girl is ...me ?_

The devil came closer to the woman and caressed the little girl softly with his fingers .

\- I love you Maksis and I know that we will suffer from being apart but I also wish the best for our daughter , and Im sure she will ask questions about you when she grows up however I'll endure it so she can live happily as a human I dont want her to bear the burden of the devil world and get in danger because Nesta is after the grimoire .

-I understand and I too wish for her best that's why no matter where no matter how far apart we are I will keep an eye on her and protect her always . And I will love you forever Maria . Said Lord Maksis smiling sadly and then he kissed Maria for one last time .

Rhea was peaking from the slightly opened door and heard everything and it pained him to know that his cousin that he considered like a little sister would leave and that he will never see her again . His little hand clutched his shirt over his heart .

-Mmmm? Rhea its not nice to spy on people you know . scolded Maksis and then chuckled. Come closer Rhea .

-Nee Is it true Ojii-sama that Ritsu-chan is leaving ? The man patted the young boy on the head .

-Yes and I think that unfortunatly you wont see her again .

\- But , You said Ritsu-chan would stay here forever with us . Then doshte ? I dont want Ritsu-chan to go , It wasnt fun before she came here . I dont want to stay alone ever again .

-Gomenasai Rhea , said Maria giving Ritsuka to Maksis and bending to the young boy's level .

I know it will be hard but try to bear the pain , You're a nice boy I know that someday you will grow up to be a good man . She hugged the little boy and he held back the tears .

-You know Rhea its okay to cry when you are sad you dont need to hold back . Said the devil king hugging Ritsuka while the little boy buried his face into the Maria's chest crying silently as she rubbed his back in a calming gesture .

-I ...I love Ritsu-chan so much , so I wanted to become a strong prince to protect her ,so she can be my princess .

Maksis and Maria burst in laughter and Rhea pouted .

\- Why are you laughing ?! Im serious .

-Excuse us , You're just so cute and so young yet so mature . You should be less serious and more carefree . Explained Maksis

\- Still, Its rude Uncle to laugh when Im serious , I will become strong and find Ritsu- chan so we can live together.

-Then ,I think its time to go . Maksis sighed when his lover remembered him of her departure .

\- Say goodbye to Ritsuka , Rhea .

Maksis put the little girl on her feet , struggling to walk to her cousin and tripping . He caught her and hugged her tightly . And then he gave her a necklace .

\- Its a gift , I saw it in a shop and I thought it would suit you well since you love snow . The necklace had a snowflake I hope you like it .

The little girl touched the necklace and smiled . She kissed as a thank you , the boy on the cheek and followed her mother .

\- Sayonara Ritsu-chan , Mama .

The memories disspated .* Rhea -san he really suffered didnt he ?*

She found herself back in the park with a bloody uncouncious Lindo and Rhea still ready to launch another attack on him at any moment .

-Yamete , Onegai Rhea-san !

-Did you see the memory ? stated Rhea stopping suddenly in his tracks .

-I ... Yes .

-It wasn't an illusion it really happened . And what I said back then is true . My feeling only became stronger with time . Aishteru Ritsuka . He added , the second side of his personality now completely gone . He came closer to Ritsuka took her hand and then pulled her in a kiss . She was about to push him when more memories came back , The two of them playing and her parents watching them they were hazy not clear since she was too young to remember every detail but it managed to make her feel nostalgic somehow . Rhea pulled away and caressed her cheek .

\- I should just go for now , just call for my name if you want to know more about your father and yourself . As for you Lindo , I hope you wont be so disappoiting next time I see you . Well janne Ritsuka .

He then disappeared in the air like smoke .

Ritsuka sighed and hurried to Lindo's side when she remembered the injured dhampir

\- Nii-san are you okay ?

\- Im fine dont worry about me . replied Lindo attempting to get up only to wince in pain and fall to his knees clutching his side .

-Hontoni gomenasai , said Ritsuka in tears . Its all my fault you fought in the first place .

-Daijobu , whispered Lindo wiping her tears away . I was the one who left you in the first place . That devil bastard ! Anyway we should go back its getting dark . Its true that being the dhampir he is he normally would heal in two or three days no more however considering the amount of blood loss and how deep the wounds were it would take him one week to completely heal and a few days to regain conciouness since he collapsed when they haf stepped into the house . Maria was worried about her nephew since she knew the person who did that to him . The negative power emanating from his wounds slowed their healing and only two persons had that kind of power Maksis and Rhea .

-It would have been impossible for Maksis since he is sealed that means that Rhea did . So he returned after all these years for Ritsuka . Thought the woman loudly .Lucky she was that Lindo was asleep , he would have attempted to fight the devil in his state if he heard her however Ritsuka did .

-Okaa-san did you say something ?

-No ,Nademonai wa . Nothing of importance .

-Then why did you have a worried expression on your face ? please okaa-san dont lie to me I know you're hiding something from me .

\- Since you are aware of that I wont deny it . Demo , I wont explain anything nor tell you anything at least for now because you must discover yourself . said Maria in a stern voice then went to her room to sleep .

\- Discover myself ? Utau -san where are you ? Rhea-san who are you really ? Rem-san how are you ? Okaa-san are you upset because I ask too many questions ? Nii-san are youl going to be okay ? So much questions yet no answers . What İ know for sure is that my answers , I will find them in the devil world . I know İts a bad idea but İm going even if its dark . Because I wont be able to live peacefully without getting to know the devil in me .

Ritsuka left out a note for her mother and went out . She walked to the forest guided by the only light coming from the moon until she reached the river . _Its been three days now since İ left the devil world ._

 _-_ What is a cute girl doing in the forest in the middle of the night?Its dangerous , horrible things might happen . Or maybe you like nocturne walks ? spoke the first man

-You should come with us . said another man .

Turning around she saw two handsome men and a girl her age .

The first one had short blond hair and amethyst eyes . The second one had curly brown hair and blue azure eyes . As for the girl she had long blond hair reaching her waist and mismatched eyes an amethyst one and a yellow one . The three of them were dressed in white .

Suddenly the woman jumped in front of Ritsuka or more like flew or floated there .

-Looks ordinary to me . Are you sure this is the girl Nathaniel ?

-Dont be stupid Amber . Do you really think İm capable of such a mistake ? Well If Its someone's fault Its Castiel's.

-Don't care what you say about me . Just get this stupid job done so can go back home . The human world is a pain .replied the brown haired young man in a lazy tone . Im tired of that old man and his stupid missions . They continued to argue for a moment when Ritsuka interrupted them .

-Sumimasen desu ka , do you have buisness with me ?

-Oi human girl dont be so arrogant . whined Amber . Can I duel her Nathaniel just to see what she has got .

-Whatever dont kill her.

-I'll do my best I cant promise anything though . I dont have to be careful since we're not in our world and I can make her bleed .She said smiling like a predator ready to eat his prey or like a beast ready to shed blood . Ritsuka got scared .

 _I thought they were nice people but I was wrong .How foolish of me !_

White immaculate wings appeared from the girl's back as she attacked Ritsuka dealing blow after blow , Blood flowing everywhere until Nathaniel grabbed her arm stopping her .

-Dont forget our mission I told you not to kill her .

-Pff you and your stupid loyality can go to hell for all I care . Cursed Amber .

-Agreed . Added Castiel

-First Its not proper for angels to speak ill of each other specially for a lady like yourself . Second angels and I dont mean by that fallen ones dont go to hell . And third Im your older brother so behave and dont make me punish you .

\- As if , I'll how you when we go back .

-You never saw my true strenght Amber dont you dare mess with me. I might loose my cool .

-The target is uncouncious you empty headed siblings and She is bleeding , she might die . spoke Castiel still in lazy tone laying under a tree on the grass , listening to music with his earphones .

-I'll have to carry her then .Mindokse ( Im sick of it ) Im always doing the work alone . Carrying Ritsuka bridal style , Nathaniel started to walk away with his young sister and friend .

\- How ironic ?! Are you really angels ? beating a helpless girl , kidnapping her and fighting while cursing each other . Looks more like devils or vampires to me . Said a voice from the top of a tree . Sorry to spoil your fun but I think you have something that belongs to me .

The said man jumped only to land gracefully on the grass .

-Ne ? Nathaniel Haseki , Castiel Christophe and Amber Haseki . Nathaniel's eyes widened .

\- You are ...

-Tsukiyomi Rhea . Said the angel and the devil at the same time .

-Listen I just got out of a stupid ball done by one of the devil nobles and I have a terrible headache so just give me the girl . stated Rhea in an irritated tone .

-Or ? Challenged the angel

-Or I give you a ticket to hell and a beatiful ride on the Styx maybe you'll visit cerberus and Hades there .

-Oh? Hontoni desu ka ? replied the angel in an ironic tone caressing the girl in his arms .

Seeing that Rhea unleashed his sword swinging it in the angel's direction while Nathaniel tossed the girl into Castiel's arms to block the attack.

-Powerful I must say devil prince .

-You're not bad yourself . And you have a good sword platinia isn't it?

The clashing of swords getting louder and louder until Rhea backed away . *I wont beat him this way it'll take too much time that means that my only option is using it * .

Rhea then took of his suit jacket throwing it on the tree and attacked Nathaniel another time using his sword . It looked almost like a dance when Rhea spoke up .

-You are finished .said Rhea smirking moving his index finger revealing thin string . The angel was trapped in between strings .

-Nani?! When did you ?! Its was when you took off your jacket ! All your swordplay was a decoy ,so you would place the strings correctly.

-Dont try to break them , they wont easily and you should be careful they're wet .

-What do you mean they are no its not ... !

-Oh dont worry you'll find out soon enough . answered the prince smiling sadistically his hand holding a crimson lightning ball producing electric sound . What about a game say the truth I let you go , lie and I give you an electric shock .

-That's stupid .

-If you dont want to I'll give you your electric shock it will be a good one with wet strings . Then what are you planning to do with Ritsuka ?-We were going to take her with us to the angel realm .

-Why ?

-I wont say anything more .

-Wrong answer .Dont think you can force my hand , then shinne (die) ! yelled Rhea throwing the ball in the strings creating an electric shock of 220 V ( well they arent human so ...everything is possible ) The angel screamed and fell after the electric shock .

Rheq then appeared before the other two snatched Ritsuka from them and disppeared only to appear in an appartement ,Rhea' used magic to replace her clothes and took her to his room placing her on his bed and taking care of her wounds .

-Just how careless can you be to walk alone outside in the middle of the night and in the forest worst place . whispered Rhea laying beside her caressing her .

\- I know I shouldn't do this but Im worried those angels might come her for you . Well i'll sleep on the sofa . As he was getting off of the bed Ritsuka grabbed his arm in her sleep .

-Stay with me Aniki .

 _*She said Aniki right ? Did she remember what she used to call me ? What are you dreaming of Ritsuka . *_

 ** _3 days later ..._**

Ritsuka opened her eyes taking in her surroundings , She saw an unfamiliar ceiling and room , wearing a night gown . _Where Am i ? What happened ?_ _How long did I_ _sleep ?_

-You are in my house , You were attacked by angels I happened to pass by and saved you and treated your wounds . Dont worry I used magic to change your clothes and finally you slept for 3 days .

-Rhea-san? How I still didnt ask any questions and Nani? NANI! THREE DAYS ! Hontoni gomenasai I must have been a burden for you .

-Well its always the same questions .And Im happy that you are here , You can stay If you want .

-Okaa-san is going to CALL THE POLICE .

-Uchitsuku Ritsuka (calm down), I called her dont worry , and Lindo didn't awake yet , your mother said he would maybe wake up by tomorrow or so .

-I have a question Rhea -san .

-What is it?

-Do you know mother ?

-Well of course she was like an older sister for me . Oji-sama , Aneue and me would spend much time together before you were born when I finished my lessons and training . But afterwards times changed and I spent much time alone until you were born . So yes I know her .

-I see .

Then it was silence and awkwardness followed by .

-Well breakfast is ready ,you must be hungry you didnt eat for 3 days .

-Arigato gozaimasu ! said Ritsuka bowing and Rhea chuckled lifting her chin up making the girl blush .

-Dont be so formal with me . And you dont have to thank me , just promise me one thing .

-What is it ?

-Ritsuka your face is red , do you have a fever ?

-No , I dont think so .

-Mmm? Is it something else ? asked Rhea coming closer .

-Well ...Its ...i

The devil burst into laughter .

-hahaha , sorry its just so fun to tease you .

Ritsuka pouted looking away from him .

-Little princess is angry ? asked Rhea in a playful tone.

-What if i am ?

-Yare yare , are you going to give me the cold shoulder ? I was just joking ,you know . Still being ignored he sighed and walked to her patting her head .

-Nee Ri-tsu-chan , you should eat breakfast or I will punish you.

Looking away , Rhea's smile widened .

-Well , Dont regret it later .

Pinning her to the bed , he started ro tickle her everywhere as she burst into laughter .

-Hahahahha ... Onegai ...Rhea-san Hahahha stop Im not ahahahah angry anymore .

-Hum? Then be a nice girl and go eat , I have important things to do I'll be in the other room if you need something you can come to my room .

-Hai , Rhea-san .

Entering his room , he closed the door and started doing paperwork being one of his duties as a prince normally he wouldn't have the luxury to go to the human world . However he used an illusion trick to make the people in the castle think he was still there . That didnt prevent him from doing paperwork since he was responsible and took his papers with him , actually he already dealed with most of them only few remained it would take him less than an hour to finish .

Meanwhile Ritsuka ate her breakfast , it was delicious .

 _I wonder if I should ask him about my past or maybe I should go home for today ._

She went to his room and knocked on his door , receiving no response she knocked again with the same result .

-Rhea-san Im coming in !

Opening the door she saw a pile of paper on the desk , several other scattered on the floor as for Rhea he was sleeping peacefully head and arms resting on the desk .

His face looked so angelic and childish . His hair was loose from its usual ponytail and cascaded instead around his shoulders and waist . Ritsuka did her best not to wake him up and gathered the papers . Only one was left just next to Rhea's chair . As she was about to take it . He grabbed her wrist slamming her against the wall and cornering her with his body . His eyes became crimson red , and he had a sadistic menacing smile on his face .

She tried to push him away and failed since he was far more stronger than her .

-Im going to make you suffer just as much as I did , so you scream and get down on your knees begging for mercy . Then and only then will I kill you . His finger now wrapped around her neck tightly .

-Rhea-san ...ittai ...yameru ... Onegai!

She slapped him hard across the face not knowing herself from where did she have that strength .

His eyes widened turning back to their silver color , his hand went to his red cheek , his shocked expression turned to one of sadness as he looked away eyes covered by his bangs .

-Im deeply sorry Ritsuka I dont know what came over me . Can you just ,wait in the living room . I'll come in a few minutes . stated Rhea still avoiding Ritsuka's eyes .

-Rhea-san ...mate kuda sai , I wanted to tell you something I-

-You're going home , I know your mother must be worried about you and you want to look after Lindo , I will drive you back , to make sure you reach the house safely .

-Ah arigato .

Sitting in the living room . _I wonder If Rhea-san is going to be okay , he looked like a completely different person._ Then uncounciously she reached for her neck .

 **(Rhea's POV)**

I tried to calm down with a cold shower . I wanted to forget , forget what I just did . When did I fall so lowly ? How could I hurt the dearest person to me ? Its all that bastard's fault ! No its not , Im the one at fault because I let my guard down . Going out of the shower I dressed in black pants and a white shirt . Afterwhat I held my hair in its usual high ponytail with a black ribbon . When I looked at the mirror my eyes were crimson red . I blinked and found them back to their usual silver . Im blaming Lindo when I myself failed to protect her , furthermore I almost killed her .How pathetic of me !

 _Yes you are pathetic ,_ He heard that voice that belonged to his split personality that was born because of his suffering as a child mostly because of Ritsuka .

 _You think that she will love you back ? How stupid .!_

-Urusai .

 _You're protecting her and caring for her only to find out that she chose another over you. How foolish !_

-Damare

 _You're just as desperate as a man lost in a desert without water . How helpless ! How weak ! How hopeless !_

-DAMARE! Yelled Rhea breaking the mirror with his fist . I know , I just now too well that never , never will she look at me . Im only , a step stone for her to reach the top . Doshte koko ni ? Why did you choose Rem? He took a necklace from his pocket , the one with a snowflake ." So close yet so far away." Now I understood what those words really meant .

His hand was bleeding , he licked the blood as the wound closed then he went to see Ritsuka .

 **(END OF POV )**

He put on the best smile he could manage in his state .

-Yare Yare sorry for making you wait . said Rhea forcing himself to br cheerful. Shall we go then?

-Yes Ikuyo , Rhea-san .

He took his black coat sunglasses and scarf wearing them , then his keys .

-Rhea-sama do you want me to drive you somewhere ? said a man with short pink hair and yellow eyes dressed like a butler.

-No Ryujin , Im driving today .

-Very well then streichimasu (Excuse me )

'What a weird color of hair' thought Ritsuka .

\- Here we are , said Rhea stopping before a black porsche cayenne . He opened the door for Ritsuka then went to the driver seat .

-Kawaii desu .

-Mmm ? do you like my car ?

-Its a beautiful one , but Im not really used to riding cars normally I would walk to school , I only rode a limousine two times with Rem when mother disppeared because of the vampires .

Rhea felt a pang of jealousy but didnt let it show on his face .

\- I see . replied Rhea starting the car .

-Rhea - san is Ryujin san your butler ?

-Yeah he is . He served our family for a long time . He normally drive my limousine . But since I really dont want to attract attention , I prefer using this car .

-Sokka...

A heavy silence , reigned in the car . It was obvious that what happened earlier that day affected their realtionship.

-Nee , Rhea-san . Said Rituska finally breaking the silence .

-What is it ?

-Who were the people who attacked me that night ?

\- Angels , they want you because you're the grimoire even though you no longer hold its power . That means that even I ignore what they are plotting . But personally I think there is more to it . So promise me that you wont go out alone at night wandering in a forest .

\- I promise .

\- And try not to go out specially on twelve thirteen and fourteen of september that will be next week .

-Nande ?

-Because of the Walpurgis night , All the surnatural beings are on the hunt that day so better stay at home .

-How do you know that it will be in those three days ?

-Well lets say that I was born in a Walpurgis night that means that of course I would know the date but normally no one would know since its a mysterious night .

-That means that your birthday is next weak !

-That's not the most important part Ritsuka . In those days light beings like fairies , magicians , White angels , Saints , Exorcists , Shinigamis have their powers weaken while dark beings like Witches , fallen angels , devils ,

vampires , specters ,werewolves,yokais , arrancar and hollow become stronger. However being born that day Im the only exception .

-Hontoni what happens to you Rhea-san ?

-My powers become 2 times stronger than others . And only few people know of that fact .

-And how do you know it is Walpurgis night ?

-It will only be one night , look at the moon it will be a full crimson moon .

Ah it seems we arrived .

-Arigatou gozaimasu Rhea-san for driving me back !

-Nani mo.

-Ah Ohayo Rhea-kun its been a long time . said a woman's voice.

-Tadaima Okaa-san !

-Okarinasai , Ritsuka .

-I'll be going then Ritsuka , Aneue (big sister )

-Matte kokoni , Rhea-kun come inside and I wont accept no as an answer .

-Well if you insist . He parked his car and walked to the two humans .

Ritsuka ran to her room to check over Lindo while Rhea and Maria stayed together .

Putting her hand on his cheek Maria smiled .

-You really have grown up into a fine young man . Nee , Rhea -kun .

-Arigato , you didnt change at all .

At that Maria chuckled .

-You look just like him , dont you brother in-law ?

-Dont call me that Ritsuka might hear you .

-So you told her you were her cousin ?

-Yes I did . Its a long story to explain , I want her to remember before I tell her the truth besides , Im only three years older than her . Its easier If she believes Im her cousin.

-But you know , she is waiting for you to tell her about her past .

-And I will however sometimes ignorance is bliss .

 ** _One week later ..._**

Lindo had finally healed fully . As for Ritsuka she had only two days left before going back to the devil world . She did her best to not go out much through the week .

 **August 12nd**

The moon wasn't completely full , and pale white .

 **August 13rd**

The moon was full but still pale white .

 **August 14th**

The moon was full crimson red . Its the walpurgis night .

And also the day of Ritsuka's departure. Lindo went with her to the river .

She concentrated ,trying to make connection with Urie.

 **Actually I was about to continue this chapter but it wont be interesting if I finish everything in this chapter . Then what about a preview .**

 **-** Your highness , I have bad news . stated Dan sternly head low .

-What do you mean ! Explain yourself , did anything happen to her ?! Yelled Rem eyes shining menacingly .

-What are we going to do , they kidnapped Ritsuka ! panicked Urie .

-Its all your fault you sent her there ! I swear I'll kill you if she doesn't make it back . threatened Rem holding Urie by the collar .

-And I'll kill you both , him for sending her alone , and you Rem because you played with her feeling that resulted in her wanting to leave you . Said Rhea coldly glaring at the kaginuki and sogami heirs.

-Hanase ! cried Ritsuka

-Hum you said ? If you dont calm and obey .We will have to use force you know ? And we wont tell you the truth about your past .

 **Next chapter : Revelation of the past and Reunion bring tears of blood .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Her** **devil**

 **Chapter 6 : The crimson moon of the Walpurgis night .**

 **I know that its been a long time since I wrote anything but let me tell you something ...Im a lazy writer xD . SO HONTONI SUMIMASEN ! lol then here is the chapter I will do my best to be less lazy .**

Disclaimer: **i don't own dance with devils nor the characters they belong to Ai Yoshimura except some character I added myself :)**

 **August 14th**

The moon was full crimson red . Its the walpurgis night . And also the day of Ritsuka's departure. Lindo went with her to the river .

She concentrated ,trying to make connection with Urie.

 _ **Meanwhile in the devil world ...**_

 **The sogami mansion**

-Ohe , Urie ! Im bored , dont you have anything we can do ? What about we go out and drink something at the bar? Whined Mage

-Oh my god ! URUSAI WO ! If you dont like it go home ! Tsk , mindokse (what a pain in english) . Yelled Urie annoyed . Let me focus I need to take little butterfly back .

-Ahhh ! Its so thrilling , motou motou ! HAYAKU! moaned Shiki as Mage scratched him with a dagger and blood runned down his body staining his clothes while a vein popped on Urie's forehead .

-Maksis sama , onegai daisekete what am i doing here with these fools ?! said Loewen down on his knees as if he was begging for mercy .

-THE HELL YOU'RE DOING YOU MASOCHIST! AND MAGE WHY ARE YOU HELPING THAT CRAZY GUY ! IM WARNING YOU IF YOU STAIN THE CARPET IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH . As for you , bitch kun keep it down please .

-Just why are you so serious and easily annoyed today ? Let us have fun , you weren't so stiff the other days when Ritsuka wasn't here what is special today . At that Urie sighed and facepalmed.

-Its not the fact that she is in the human world that worries me . But today , didnt you feel like your powers became stronger?

-Well now that you say it , this morning I had a fight with low class demons and I felt more powerful , but I thought that maybe that's my usual strength .

-No it isnt today its the walpurgis night , all the dark beings have their strength decuplated , however we're not the only ones ,there are werewolves , vampires , fallen angels , arrancar , witches , and others who become stronger and that's my greatest fear , I hope that nothing bad will happen to Ritsuka . explained Urie

-Isnt that guy with red hair with her ? asked Mage as a matter of factly .

-Yes he is but he isnt strong enough , after all he is only a damphyr . Replied the sogami heir .

 **In the Kaginuki Mansion**

-Mother , its been a week now since you first came back here. And you've been coming every night , however you still didn't tell me about yourself and what happened to you after you left . You also still didnt enlighten me the bit about how to turn a human into a devil . said Rem doing paperwork.

-Come here , my dear son . stated the woman patting the edge of the bed where she was sitting and Rem obliged. Then she asked him to lay head on her lap as she played with his hair .

-You really have grown up didnt you ? I really regret that I wasn't able to see you become the man you are today . Im such a bad mother .

-Dont say that , its wasnt your fault to begin with . Then what about you tell me what happened to you ? Where did you go? Was it hard? asked Rem looking up at his mother tangling her blonde locks between his fingers.

\- Ten years ago , I couldn't bear anymore living with Mikukier , he was harsh and inbearable coming every noght smelling of alchool , bringing women with him and they insulted me too. So I left and lived in the human world for a while because I was interested in them , their way of living and what they call love. Because I thought that Mikukier loved me but It was stupid of me to think that. All he wanted was a heir no more and no less . So there in the human world I met a human woman and we became friends but unfortunatly she died from an illness . I was really sad we had lived together for 5 years and then I traveled from a country to another just to dicover the human world and one day, I saw a woman and her son in one of the cities I visited . When I saw that I felt sadness and guilt for living you my son alone . I'm really a bad mother.

-It must have been difficult for you , and I don't blame you for anything. Father is the one at fault here. But you told me that you knew a way to turn a human into a devil can you tell me about it ?

-Then , there is only one way but it was erased from all the grimoires and magic books . Because human beings are weak and their bodies cant bear the power of devils.

-Why specially devils? They can become vampires and werewolves but not devils? Doshte ?

-Well that's because to turn a human into a vampire or a werewolf is an easy process . They only have to bite the human to turn him into one of them .

-I see. said Rem deep in thought.

-However before I tell you how to do it . Let me warn you about something.

\- What is it?

-Rare are the humans who managed to become devils . Most of them died or went crazy and we were obliged to kill them. The only one who managed to become a devil when he was human before is Dan . We never heard of anyone but him .

-That's ...

\- Are you prepared to bear the consequences ? Rem . stated his mother her blue eyes trying to read his mind .

 _That bastard knew it ! He knew it and dit it on purpose . So I have to choose between risking her life or living without her by my side ...However I promised to protect her . So can't be selfish here...I'll hear the answer and then I will think about this ._

 _-_ I cant answer this question for now , okaa-sama . However I want to learn the spell .

-Fine , here it is ...

 _ **Back to the human world ...**_

Ritsuka was trying to concentrate but an unknown voice interrupted her .

-Yare Yare , look what we have here Reiji .

-Mmm? Im not in the mood for your games , Seiji . said Reiji giving him a bored look .

-Hontoniiii? but the walpurgis night is only one day in the year ... Pouted the one called Seiji

-That's also one of the reasons I dont want to fight it would only be a waste of energy since our powers have increased they wouldn't stand a chance . Or should I say he wouldn't ?

-Hééé? and human chan ?

-Pffff ... you just said it yourself she is only a pathetic human .

Lindo stood in front of Ritsuka and took a figthing stance. The two strangers walked towards them and they were twins they had the same face the same blonde hair but their eyes were different . The first had mischievous golden eyes and the second had beautiful amethyst ones .

-Fine , what about you give us the girl . It would be easy for every one . proposed Reiji still having a bored expression on his face .

-As if . and who are you to begin with ? said Lindo glaring at them .

-Hahahah , you see? I told you he wouldn't give her without a fight . laughed seiji .

-Tsk , stupid humans . I ...

-Matte Rei-chan , let's introduce ourselves first . Then I'm Seiji Yuma and I'm an exorcist so normally my power would weaken but I was born with the power of yokais so that makes up for the weakness the walpurgis night infilicts upon light beings . And this is Reiji Yuma my twin , he is a fallen angel . But let me tell you something he isnt any fallen angel he is of high ranking so beware of his power .

-Its useless to tell them all of that they will be dead anyway .

-Nononono , aka-chan will die but human chan is coming with us .

-Ah yeah I forgot . Let me take care of this guy he wont last long .

-Hmm? I think you should give up aka-chan . You will loose , rei-chan is really powerful .

-As if , I wont let you take her , you coward , why is an exorcist acting like this .

At that Seiji bursted in laughter . Then he wiped a tear from his eye.

-Its true that I have exorcist powers but that doesn't mean Im one . I told you Im a yokai didn't I ? . said Seiji his eyes shining . I only became an exorcist because I had interest in humans however when I lost that interest and saw how corrupted human beings can be I betrayed them and murdered all of them but I will forever remain a nine tailed fox . continued Seiji still smiling.

-That's ... Lindo's eyes widened and then turned crimson red from anger and rage . You were the one who did it . The traitor , the cursed one who provoked that accident , five years ago the one who killed my friends .

-Oh? so you were the lucky one whom I didnt kill ? you were so naive to think I was your friend . Yare yare how have you been ? Or should I say do you hate me to the point of wanting to kill me ? If you defeat my brother I will fight you however if you dont then I will judge you useless .

-I WILL KILL YOU ! YOU BASTARD ! You betrayed me when I thought you were my friend . Yelled Lindo and then ran towards Seiji who was still smiling amused by the red-headed anger . However Lindo wasn't able to hit the fox since his twin blocked the hit with one hand .

-Where do you think you're going ? asked Reiji and then sent the damphyr flying only to fall in the river .

-Nii-san ! Nii-san do you hear me ?! screamed Ritsuka tears starting to form in her eyes when two arms pulled her back she turned around only to see Seiji smiling gently .

-Here here , I didn't think he would be that weak what a shame .

 _If only If only I was stronger ...Rem-san ...Rhea -san daiskete ..._

\- Its useless to hope anyone will come and save you . You should have become stronger instead of blaming yourself now ne , Ri-tsu-ka -chan ?

-I... _I'm really a burden on everyone , Nii-san ,Rem-san , Urie san ._

-Yes , that's it , give in to me , good girl ... whispered Seiji in Ritsuka's ear . You know , If you really desire it I can give you power.

-Hontoni ? asked Ritsuka her mind blank , she couldnt think straight due to his hypnotizing .

\- Do you want it ? smiled Seiji devilishly . Tell me how badly you want power .

-I want it , yes I want it I want to become powerful , very powerful so I don't burden anyone anymore . So that I dont rely on anyone and be able to defend myself .

-Good . May your wish be granted he then bit his bottom lip drawing blood and kissed her making her drink his blood .

 _ **In the devil world ...**_

 ** _Kaginuki mansion ._**

-Master , master ! called Dan opening the door .

Rem rose from the bed glaring at his butler . His mother still sitting beside him.

-Didn't you learn how to knock ? What is so important that made you interrupt me ?! stated Rem coldly eyes glaring at his butler .

-I ... its Sogami-sama .

-What does he want? Tell him that if its not important I dont want to see him .

-But...

-Its okay , Dan . I'll take it from here . said Urie leaning on the door frame . Hello Rem , Reina san . said Urie bowing to Rem's mother . Unfortunately I dont have time to ask why are you here after 10 years of disappearance . Rem you must come with me now , Its really important .

-What is it about ? If it is one of your personal problems or about your cousin I dont want to hear about them.

-No , actually I came because of Ritsuka.

At that Rem's mind went blank and he started to worry.

-Wasnt she supposed to come back today?

-Its true but she is late . Im afraid that she was kidnapped . panicked Urie . Or worse ...

-I swear that i will kill you if anything happens to her .

With that they ran outside .

 _ **Royal devil castle ...**_

Before Urie's visit to Rem . Rhea was sitting on his chair doing paperwork.

-tsk its really a pain to be a prince .

He stood up and went to the garden to walk a little . When suddenly he felt a pang in his chest and it was as if he heard Ritsuka call out for him.

-This feeling ... Ritsuka... Why didnt you keep your promise I told you to not go outside on walpurgis night . I hope you're fine otherwise i will feel guilty for the rest of my life.

He opened a teleportation door and went inside it .

 _ **Back to human world ...**_

Ritsuka felt Seiji's tongue in her mouth and his blood going down her throat . The hypnosizing not having any effect anymore however she couldnt break free of his hold . When suddenly Lindo jumped out from the water and attempted to save her however

Reiji stood in front of them and took Lindo's hit without much effort .

-Seiji may I know what are you doing? We're supposed to take her with us.

Seiji pulled away from Ritsuka but he was still holding her.

-Hanase! screamed Ritsuka .

-Hmm? Yare yare you shouldnt move so much when I gave you my blood a yokai blood . Otherwise you will feel more pain dear Ritsuka.

Lindo attacked Reiji attack after attack trying to hit him without success . As for Ritsuka she felt intense pain due to Seiji's blood and then she fainted in his arms .

-What did you do to her you bastard . said Lindo eyes crimson red .

-What about it? I only gave her some power . When she wakes up she will be a yokai and she will come to me without hesitation. After all my blood is flowing through her veins now but well the big master wants her so I wont get much fun . answered Seiji running his fingers through his blond locks .

-I wouldnt be so sure if I were you Seiji Yuma and Reji Yuma the twins who brings pain . stated Rhea eyes anything but smiling .

-Tsukiyomi Rhea was it ? And the others , If im correct Kaginuki Rem , Sogami Urie , Nanashiro Mage and

\- Natsumezaka Shiki , continued Reiji .

-Interesting ,all of you came for this girl . How kind of you ! But dont you think you're a bit late ?

-I smell blood . said Rhea . You gave her your blood didnt you?

-What if I did ? taunted Seiji.

Rhea 's aura darkened and his hair turned from light blue to black and his eyes turned crimson red . After transforming he had , red feather wings , long black hair out of its usual ponytail , crimson predator eyes , lblack coat , white shirt , black trousers and a red tissue tied around his waist almost reaching his knees .

-I see , this is going to be fun . But I wont beat someone as powerful as you like this will I ?

With that his hair turned white and became long tied in a ponytail , white ears appeared on his head , on his face appeared six red lines three on each cheek, nine tails appeared from his back and his clothes changed into a light blue kimono and a white haori .

\- Soredewa hajimemashou! ( then lets start) !

Their fight was without mercy . A fight between predators where no one dared to interfere . Meanwhile , Lindo was having a hard time dealing with Reiji , he was deeply injured and started to get exhausted .

-nani ? Tired already human? Then I'll end your suffering . A purple light emanated from Reiji's hans and he was about to kill Lindo if Rem didnt block the attack .

\- Really ? Guess I'll have to take care of it . Go with Urie and bring Ritsuka I'll fight this guy . said Rem to Lindo .

Rem ignited his blue flames everywhere and started to fire them towards Reiji . The fallen angel tryied to dodge them but due to the fact they were coming at high speed one of them hit him in his right arm and blood started pouring from the wound .

-Kuso ! looks like I'll have to take this to another level .

Reiji turned into his fallen angel form : black hair , black feather wings and black clothes that were supposed to be the high ranking generals uniform of the fallen angels army .

-So you are one of the five generals , fine then I wont have to hold . I will make you pay for what you did to Ritsuka . stated Rem glaring at his ennemy.

In the meantime Rhea wasnt giving Seiji the time to breath . Hatred and rage were emanating grom his aura . He tried to hit the yokai with his lightening but it didnt work the fox was too fast and dodged the blasts easily one by one .

\- héeee? Is that all you've got Rhea - ouji?

\- I think you're speaking too fast we just started .

Seiji chuckled and looked at him :"I hope you will be entertaining enough dear prince"

-Dont worry Im not a prince and one of the most feared devils for nothing .

 _Fine I have my axe , my twin blades , my sword and my shurikens . For someone as fast as him I think twin blades are better ._

\- Im calling you from the depths of hell appear before left blade of destruction !

A long sword with a dark purple aura appeared in his left hand .

\- Im calling you from the heavens appear before me right blade of salvation!

Another sword similar to the first appeared in his right hand but this one had a light blue color .

He then jumped on his enemy with inhuman speed and the yokai could barely keep up with him and Rhea stabbed him right in the stomach .

-Good , good ! he then started to laugh like a mad man . You're good prince but Im sorry that's not enough to kill le unfortunately.

Seiji then took hold of the sword that was still stabbing him and murmered something similiar to a spell .

-Brisera ...

The sword broke into pieces and more exactly it turned into ashes.

-Now its my turn , Black arcanes !

Nine black spheres were forming a circle above his head.

\- Its the end for you , kill your enemy black arcanes . The spheres extended very fastly and Rhea dodged half of them and was stabbed by the rest however it didn't inflict him a normal wound . They soon started to pain him and burn him.

\- Hmm? do you like it? I mixed some of my exorcist powers in it . I suppose its painful isnt it? You should give up and die silently

Rhea was about to fall on the ground when he saw Ritsuka . Rhea laughed .

-As if , if there is someone going to die here its you .

-hmm? how is that all your attacks proved useless.

Rhea summoned his two big shurikens and threw them at him . However the angel dodged them easily and they were stuck in the trees body .

\- Too slow ! said Seiji and then slashed Rhea only to cut his hair .

Rhea continued to multiply his shurikens and sent them to all the other directions. Then he took his katana and jumped near Seiji but unstead of stabbing him he put his sword in the middle and jumped back .

 _Good now I'll have to find the good opportunity to end him ._

Seiji attacked Rhea and the latter made sure to avoid the attacks while turning around

The sword then he teleported back to his place and Seiji jumped on the katana stuck in the ground .

 _Now !_

-You're done for fox . Attraction shurikens !

The six shurikens that were stuck in the trees came back so fast and they stabbed Seiji wounding him badly .

\- You bastard ! how did you do that ?!

\- Its easy , I threw my shurikens first and you thought I was aiming at you so you dodged them when actually I was aiming at the trees from the start and everything went according to the plan I've avoided you attacks while turning around the sword I planted in the ground attaching my strings around it , then I waited for the right moment and that was when you jumped on my sword to bring back the shurikens bound with my strings .

\- Kisama ! yelled Seiji and the coughed blood and his bloody body fell to the ground.

-I hope you learned your lesson never touch Ritsuka or maybe you've learned it too late , anyway its none of my concern anymore . Jeez my hair is short now but well it gives me a new look something that makes me younger but I wonder why my hair didnt go back to white anymore ...tsk these wounds are burning me and they wont heal ...damn this exorcist ...He then fell to the ground clutching his chest wound in pain.

Rem was still fighting Reiji but this one stopped when he saw his brother down on the floor .

-Looks like your brother lost . stated Rem smirking at the fallen angel .

-Uruse! Yelled Reiji then turned his gaze to his unconscious twin .

Rem seized his chance and attacked the fallen angel with his blue flames buring his enemy's arm .

\- Didnt you learn to focus on your enemy while fighting and not take you eyes away from your fight ? What a shame for a general . mocked Rem .

-I WILL -

-Enough of this . said an unknown voice

-Master ...Azazel sama . said Reiji .

-Az-azel? murmured Rhea eyes widening .

-You failed your mission Reiji and Seiji .

-But I can still fight !

-With one arm ? even if you are a general its a lost cause without an arm as for Seiji it will take him a long time to heal those wounds but I can understand that . His oppenent was as powerful as they say ne Tsukiyomi Rhea , prince of devils ?

-Azazel ...What is it that you want what is your objective?

-Well you don't need to know since you will die before it happens. You only need to know that this girl is the key to our project. So enjoy your victory while you can because believe me you won't be this lucky next time. explained Azazel before disappearing into the air .

-What did he mean by that you devil? asked Lindo .

-Im not sure myself but I hope its not what im thinking about ... but for now the most important thing is to take Ritsuka back to the devil world .

-Ritsuka ! said Lindo and Rem in unison and rushed to her side .

Rem held her in his arms shaking her .

\- Is she okay ? what happened to her ? asked Rem worried

-Let me see . said Urie . Scanning her body with his powers he concluded . It looks like she doesnt have any physical damage on the outside however something has affected her body composition .

\- That's because of that yokai's blood . said Rhea walking towards them he then put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes . She is transforming .

-In what? what do you mean explain ! panicked Lindo and Rem too .

\- That's actually Ritsuka is originally a half devil and the other half was human so the half that was human is transforming into a yokai .

-Are there any way to stop it? asked Urie holding his chin .

-Well there is but it wont make her go back to a human . The only way is to get rid of the yokai blood in her body and give her a devil blood so that she will be a devil otherwise she will die of blood loss .

-I'll give her my blood . stated Rem however I thought the process of transformation into a devil was something else entirely.

-True but in her case its different , I'll take rid of the yokai blood. added Rhea

-How are you going to do that? asked Rem curiously.

-I have fangs .

-What?! but you are a devil .

\- Yes however I have a liitle bit of vampire blood it doesnt give me vampire powers but its enough to make me have fangs .

-I see . answered Rem not really convinced .

-I will drink the yokai blood in her while you give her yours .

-Okay .

-Cant I do it instead ? asked Lindo I mean drinking her blood .

-it will poison you . However my body is trained to bear poison so it wont affect me .

Rhea bit Ritsuka's neck drinking the yokai blood however he could taste hers too .

 _Oh my god ... so sweet ...Im going to turn mad_

Rhea pulled away from Ritsuka's neck licking his lips while Rem was kissing Ritsuka giving her his blood then he pulled away .

-Good first step is done now ... Rhea took some of the blood in his wounds that were starting to heal due to the blood he drank and drew a pentacle on Ritsuka's forehead .

-What are you doing ? asked Lindo

-That's one of the things you need to do to turn a human into a devil . answered Rem

\- You're well informed kaginuki heir .

-My mother taught me the spell .

-I see she must have told you then that the person whom you transform can die of it .

\- Yes she did .

-Nani ?! THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT ?! YOU KNEW FROM THE START ! yelled Lindo

-Calm down damphyr . said Rhea coldly . Its your fault we're doing this , you were the one who didn't protect her correctly. You're the one to blame. Tell me kaginuki then did your mother tell you what is the other thing that could happen when the one transformed wakes up?

-There is something else ?

-Yes , first the person's appearance changes to become more mature and the personnality may change a little .

 _-_ That's _... Does that mean that Ritsuka wont be the same ? Will she still love me after that?_

-Judging by your face you didnt know . But dont worry as I told you she was half a devil originally so she wont completely change her feelings normally will remain the same. However she could a little bit of amnesia in the beginning .

-Nani?! yelled Urie , Rem and Lindo in unison while Rhea sighed .

-She will remember some things but not all of them . She will remember the persons she loves most . Anyway we should take her back to the devil world the air there is better for her .

\- Hai .

-I'll open a door so that we will be back faster than with you magic sogami .

-Okay .

Rhea opened the door while Rem was carrying Ritsuka bridal style after Urie healed Lindo's and Rem's wounds .

 ** _The devil castle ..._**

-Wow that was fast . said Lindo.

-Welcome to the castle , your majesty . greeted a maid in the entrance .

\- Let's go , we will put Ritsuka in the room next to mine , Rem's room will face hers as for Lindo and Urie you will take the rooms in the end of the corridors show them the way . he said the last sentence addressing the maid .

\- As you wish you highness . Follow me if you may . said the maid bowing .

Urie and Lindo followed her while Rem followed Rhea who opened the door of the room which was supposed to be Ritsuka's and Rem laid her on the bed .

-Good , I think we should leave her for now she needs to rest . stated Rem.

-I -

-Im aware of the fact that you want to be by her side however last time you saw her she was angry and you so you should consider her feelings and let her come to you herself.

-Yes , its better that way .

Rem kissed Ritsuka on her forehead where was a black pentacle , the blood turned into a mark , one that proves that she is a devil he then left and went to his room while Rhea kissed her hand and then looked at her sadly .

-Im sorry its my fault , dear Ritsuka .

Then he went to take a shower .

 ** _Later that night_**

Rhea was finishing his paperwork and then he played with his black locks .

-God why doesnt it want to turn back well its not that bad but I wonder if something is wrong with my body .

-Nothing is wrong , dear .

He turned around when he heard the feminine voice and saw a woman with long red hair and hazel eyes standing in the doorway wearing a blue gown if it wasnt for the gown she was wearing and the black pentacle he wouldnt have recongnized her with her changing that much .

-Ritsuka ... is that ..you? he asked shocked he knew that she would change but this much he could never have guessed . She changed into a woman and a beautiful one at that however he could barely recongnize her .

-Mmmm? why are you so surprised ? Rhea ..

It was weird for him to hear her calling him by his name without horrifics .

-Wont you make me hear your voice Rhea ? You know even if you hair is black and short now it only makes you more handome so handsome it makes me want to kiss you.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him . At that moment exactly Rem opened the door , hearing the noise coming from Rhea's room and was shocked to see them kissing . He felt betrayed.

-Rit-tsuka ? What ...are you doing?

Ritsuka or let's say dark Ritsuka pulled away from the kiss and instead put her arms around Rhea's neck and rested her head on his chest .

-Mmmm? Rhea dear , do I know this guy?

-I swear that its not what you think it is I-

-You dont have to explain anything prince Rhea Im sorry for the interruption. He wanted to hit Rhea qo badly but refrained from doing so , he was jealous , so much jealous Ritsuka wasn't that daring with him she never made the first move. As he was about to leave dark Ritsuka appeared before him and put her arms around him from behind making sure her mouth was next to his ear .

-Leaving already ? Dont you want to have some fun with us ? whispered dark Ritsuka seductively caressing his neck with her fingers .

-Is this really Ritsuka ? asked Rem . Actually he liked it how her lips were brushing his ear if Rhea wasnt there he would have done her then and there .

-Well , she is the split personality of Ritsuka whom awakened with her transformation and as you can see her body changed too , she looks more mature now but dont worry the Ritsuka you know will come back , this one is devil Ritsuka or if you prefer dark Ritsuka .

-Mmmm? hontoni dear Rhea? Does that mean that you find me more beautiful and more seductive ? He sighed its true he didnt like the old Ritsuka being too shy but being too bold is a little bit out of her character .

-Well , of course you are what about you ask your lover there . stated Rhea pointing at Rem .

-So he is my lover ...she said looking at Rem 's face playing with his blonde locks . What is your name ?

Rem felt a pang in his chest . She forgot me ? he thought as he was remembering Rhea's word when they transformed her .

"She might forget everyone except the ones she loved most " Does that mean she didnt love him that much after all? She loved Rhea better since she didnt forget him .

-Kaginuki ...kaginuki ...REM!

-Yes Prince Rhea ?

-Ive been calling your name for five minutes now , is something troubling you ?

-No , Im okay . He noticed that dark Ritsuka wasnt holding him anymore and looked around the room searching only for him to find her sitting on Rhea's bed playing with her hair .

-Dear Rhea ...Im waiting ..

-For what exactly?

-For you to fulfill your promise to me .

-Ah , that's ...

-However I dont want you to simply tell me about the past I want to see him .

Rem was looking at both of them not understanding at all what was happening .

-Who? what are you talking about . asked Rem curious.

-I want to see my father .

-I dont think its possible . Moreover that wasnt in the promise .

-Nande?

-I said no didnt I ? answered Rhea starting to get annoyed .

-You promised ...That means you lied ... and I hate liers ...

-You'll have to get used to it since you're living in the devil world . replied Rhea coldly . (Rhea is harsh with Ritsuka only because its a sensitive topic and because she is dark Ritsuka not the normal one)

-Then I'll make you pay for it . ( dark Ritsuka can be very dangerous and she doesnt mind using violence even against people close to her to get what she wants .) A black aura started to emanate from her body as black chains appeared from the ground . She aimed them at Rhea however she just became a devil and he was a devil prince , he blocked the the chains with his hand and sang making her mind go black as she lost consciousness and Rem caught her in his arms .

-Tsk , He looked at his injured hand that dark Ritsuka hurt when he blocked her attack , blood was pouring from it as he licked it and the wound healed instantly.

-What did you do to her ?

-Dont worry , I just cast a sleeping spell on her , she only has to sleep for a little while and she will wake up unscathed.

-Sokka..

-Good , you should take her to her room and watch over her . You are the person she needs most right now.

-Okay , then oyasumi . said Rem carrying Ritsuka bridal style.

He entered her room and put her in bed . He then lays next to her and watched her peaceful sleeping face and played with the now long red locks . He kissed her on the forehead smiling a little .

-I hope you will remember me when you wake up ... Please Ritsuka I know its somehow my fault but I dont know how...murmured Rem desperate.

Back to Rhea ...

Rhea was playing with a crimson rose between his fingers .

-Im sorry Ritsuka , I had to do that but Its impossible since he's not here anymore and even if you saw him , with the way he is now , you would go mad and I know what Im talking about . So stay with Rem . May you have sweet dreams , My sweet lovely girl . said Rhea to himself contemplating at the beautiful still bloody moon .

 **I hope you liked it .Dont worry I wont take another one month and a half to update . If you have ideas you can tell me . Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Her **devil**

 **Chapter 7 : Jealousy and love : Im happy you're back .**

 **Disclaimer : I dont own dance with devils nor its characters .**

 **In the morning ...**

Ritsuka woke up and found herself face to face with Rem , as he was holding her close to his chest .

-Rem ... . she said looking at him puzzeled .

Where am I ? Why is Rem here ? What happened ? Lindo ? the yokai? he kissed me? the fallen angel I ...

-Hmmm Ritsuka you're awake , are you okay ? can you remember me ?

-Well of course , he was going to hug her and tell her that he missed her but her next words but his hope shattered at her next word . I saw you yesterday of course I would remember you Im not an old woman to forget that fast .

-Nevermind ...

She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom , she changed into a purple dress and brushed her long hair .

-Rem , are you going to stay all day in bed ?Well its not as if I cared she said coldly .

-I ..where are you going anyway ?

-Hmmm? curious? Im going to see my dear Rhea I wanna play with him . Its better than staying her . she answered hurting his feelings.

-Sokka...Im leaving anyway .

-Where to ?

-To my house of course I cant stay here forever .

-Ah . okay I'll see you downstairs then , janne .

She then went out of the room so fast that she bumped into Urie .

-Urie san?

-Ah and who would you be? Urie looked at the young woman standing in front of him long red hair , hazel eyes ...RED AND HAZEL

-My little butterfly , Ritsuka ..he said putting his hand on her cheek . You've changed so much ..

-Really?

-You've become sexier , I want to eat you .

-Did I change that much ?

-No but , you look more like a woman , less childish and more mature .

-Mmm ? Is that a compliment ? she said playfully closing the distance between them putting her arms around his neck looking at him with mischevious eyes.

-Well of course dear . He replied hand playing with her hair however what they didnt know is that Rem was watching them from his room's door that was a little bit open. And he felt extreme rage and jealousy towards Urie , he wanted to hit him for playing with his lover . _Why ...she remembered Rhea and Urie and not me? Didn't say she loved me ? Didn't she choose to come with me? To live with me no matter what ? Then ...doshte..._

Rem looked back but didnt find them , they must have gone downstairs . He changed his clothes and joined the others.

-Good morning , kaginuki . said Rhea

-Ohayo gozaimasu . stated Rem remembering the events of the past night when he saw Rhea.

-Hmm you took your time Rem . added Ritsuka still out of character.

-Indeed . agreed Urie.

-I finished eating already so I'll go for a walk in the city . Is that okay dear Rhea ? she said smiling at him .

-Of course but be careful and dont come back late . she kissed him on the cheek and went out . We dont have to say that Rem started to get irritated .

 _ **After breakfast , after Rhea's work as the devils and the damphyr were sitting in the huge living room of the castle .**_

-Now you prince devil , explain to us the behaviour of Ritsuka . demanded Lindo looking at Rhea who sighed annoyed at the damphyr.

-I would like to know as well. said Urie curiously.

-Fine, then you know that we transformed Ritsuka into a devil because otherwise she would have become a doll in that yokai's hands , that was the only way to save her. However as you know Ritsuka was originally half a devil so she had a dark half hidden deep inside her. So precisely we didnt transform her we only awakened her that's why Rem-kun we didnt go with all steps of turning a human into a devil we only triggered her devil half that consumed her human one . So her appearence changed to be more mature and devilish same as her personnality of course she will go back to herself after sometime but she will still behave like a devil as she is doing now . explained Rhea . I hope you understood everything for I hate to repeat myself so I wont .

-Will she go back to normal on her own ? asked Lindo.

-Well of course not we must find something important to her to trigger her other half . At that Urie looked at Rem.

-He is here isn't he ? stated Urie .

-Its impossible she doesn't even remem-

-remember you ? Is that it? Is that why you've been so nervous and irritated ?

-That's ...

-I forgot to tell you its not because she doesn't love you but because last time she saw you , she might have had an argument with you or something of the sort can you remember anything ? asked Rhea .

-I...

 _Last time , last time , ...two weeks ago...the mansion ...how to transform her ...mother ...Dan...the fox...father ...SHIZUKA! Of course she came that day and started flirting with me , that must be for that but...was that the only reason ? was that also the reason of her going to the human world ? because my father called shizuka my fiancee? if that's it then I know what I should do ._

 _-_ Looks like you remembered something. commented Rhea

-Yes I did . affirmed Rem .

\- Do you want to talk about it ? asked Rhea .

-No , I prefer not.

-Then if you dont solve this matter , I will steal Ritsuka from you . Hurry up .

-As if I would let you steal her . said Rem challenging Rhea , at that the devil prince chuckled .

-Then , what about a bet? You only have until midnight to make Ritsuka remember you , if you succeed Ritsuka will be yours for all eternity to come . However if you fail I will erase you from her memory and make her happy forever .

-Fine , then we have a deal .

-You should hurry its 2 pm already you only have 11 hours left .

Rem went out , running everywhere in the devil city searching for his lover , asking the people working around but couldnt make anything out of it then he used his powers to find her location however everytime he reached that location , he would find her gone already as if she was running away from him . He was starting to get tired of it . It was already 5:30 pm , its been three hours and a half of running everywhere in a big city like that even when being a devil it was exhausting.

-Hmmm? are you tired already ? stalker kun ? said a voice that Rem recognized instantly.

-Ritsuka ! He said eyes widening as she looked at a little bit annoyed .

-Why are you following me ? asked Ritsuka coldly .

-I had something to tell you , i-

\- i think you dont understand , I dont remembee you first of all and second If its not important you can go back now .

-Its important .

-Then , hurry up and tell me , i dont have time to waste .

-I wanted to tell you that Im sorry and that Shizuka doesnt mean anything for me , I love you , you're the only one for me , so please tell me that you didnt forget .

For a moment Ritsuka looked at him silently as if she was affected by his words but then her dark personality came back . As she burst out in laughter.

-How pathetic ! the kaginuki heir is begging me but well Im a princess after all .

One by one her words pierced his heart like a dagger and for the first time he felt hopeless .

-My name is Tsukiyomi Ritsuka , the devil princess and Rhea's soon to be fiancee . So , what about you know your limits Kaginuki . she added her hazel eyes shining a menacing gold . And something else Im starting to despise you ! You're really annoying .Just disappear from my life .

Rem looked at her one last time saying :

-I ...understand , If that's what you really desire then I will oblige .

He went back to the castle , making sure he wouldnt meet Rhea on his way and then he locked himself up in his room . Laying in his bed he fell asleep . The clock was showing 7:00 pm .

 **10:00 pm**

-Just how much did I sleep ...? 3 HOURS , Im I that depressed ?

He rose up and looked at the mirror ...

 _And now what ... What Im I doing ? She rejected me , and more than one time ... What can I do? " Well , You lost to the prince it seems , How pathetic ! " said a voice in his head ._

 _-_ Uruse ...whispered Rem.

 _" Shizuka will be delighted and your father too ! "continued the voice ._

 _-_ URUSE! He yelled punching the mirror glass shards shattering everywhere his hand now bleeding .

The door opened and Urie came in .

-I dont think that Rhea would appreciate it if you destroy his castle . stated Urie in a playful voice .

-I dont care .

-Hontoni desuka ? What happened ?

-What are you talking about? Urie sighed .

-What the hell would I be talking about ? I mean little butterfly .

-Its none of your buisness ...

\- She rejected you didnt she? Rem clenching his teeth still not looking at Urie .

-Its written all over your face , are you going to give up?

-I dont know . Maybe she was destined to be with Rhea from he beginning .

-Oh god , since when were you this desperate? Im I talking to Kaginuki Rem or some miserable devil?

-How dare you- Rem was about to hit him .

-Are you sure you tried everything ? Did you tell her your feelings ?

\- I did .. Im not that stupid .

-Were you honest and sincere enough? If you weren't of course your words wouldnt reach her heart .

-That's... What should I do?

-I have an idea ...

 **11:30 pm**

Rem went for a walk in a garden thinking about what he had planned with Urie . He sat near the fountain . _Where is she ? I only have half an hour left ._

 _Rhea was watching him from the balcony ._

-Dear kaginuki , I gave you 10 hours and you wasted them so what can you do in half an hour ? He chuckled drinking wine .

Ritsuka appeared after fifteen minutes .

-Ritsuka ...

-I thought , I told you to disappear .she stated coldly.

-You did but I wont give up so easily . She laughed .

-And what can you do in fifteen minutes or less . Rem ignored her .

He then looked at her in the eye with blue piercing eyes making Ritsuka swallow hard . _Just what was he going to do ?_ she thought _._

-Ritsuka come back to me! he said then started singing as her eyes widened since dark Ritsuka didnt know that Rem could actually sing .

He sang : " Dance in a sweet dream , futari te wo tori kitto yukeru itsuka yume de mita ano bashoe , towa no chikai wo tomoni kawasou , I'll love you forever and ever "(the song Ritsuka and Rem sang in the last episode )

Ritsuka looked at him , her eyes still wide .

\- Rem - san ...Her eyes started filling with tears . I remember now , Dance with my devil , tatte hitotsu no koi , my dear dear devil , Ima wakarete futatsu no michi e , towa no mirai de mata ai , masho ai shitteru zutto zutto .

Rem ran towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

-Ritsuka ...finally ... He was so happy he nearly cried as he hugged her .

-Rem san ... she took his face in her hands and looked at him . Im so sorry for what I said , Its true I was angry at you because of what I saw with Shizuka . However I wasnt the one who said or did those things . It was as if my body didnt listen to my heart and acted alone . I made you suffer so much ...Im really the worst .

-Its not your fault , and It doesnt matter now I forgive you , the most important is that you came back to me now . he replied smiling gently .

-I missed you so much if only you knew .. He whispered huskily in her ear . He then pulled her closer kissing her passionately. _Hontoni arigatou Urie , I really owe you one._

Rhea still watching the scene unfold before his eyes broke the glass he was holding in his hand spilling the wine that mixed with his crimson blood.

-So that's how it is ...It seems that I lost this round kaginuki . However I wont give up so easily . Take good care of my nice , or you will definitely loose her next time . He said licking his hand .

Rem walked with Ritsuka to her room . She lied down on the bed .

-Oyasumi Rem-san

-Oyasumi , my dear Ritsuka . He whispered sweetly and then kissed her on the forehead.

He went to his bedroom , he would have wanted to sleep with his beloved but thought it was better to leave her alone for the time being since she just regained her memories back .

 **In the middle of the night**

 ***** Pant * *Pant* *cold sweat*

 **Ritsuka 's nightmare**

She saw Rhea' covered in blood , black hair and crimson eyes boring into her soul .He was standing in the middle of many lifless bodies most of them were people she knew . Her mother , Urie , Lindo , Shiki , Mage , Loewen and even her friend Azuna . Rem appeared then .

-Minna ... no ... no more ... onegai ... Rem san ... nigerou!

\- I cant Ritsuka . Look at what you've done you're really a monster Rhea-ouji

-Hontoni? Kaginuki I'll make you pay , You made me wait , you are the next one on my death list .

-As if ...

-Its too late ...You've already lost ,

-No Rhea san ... Yamete ! screamed Ritsuka .

Rem had chains with a purple aura pinning his legs to the ground . Rhea laughed like a mad man and stabbed Rem .

-No ... no ... she fell to her knees . Nande Rhea san ... When he looked at her she didnt recognize him . No you're not Rhea san ... who are you?

A big crystal appeared then from nowhere with a man imprisoned in it . He had brown hair and hazel eyes .

-Uto san ...?

The man smiled and the crystal shattered and he hugged her .

-My sweet daughter ... You've really grown up into a beautiful woman . I ... he coughed blood

And Ritsuka stared in shock ... as her father fell and Rhea or Imposter Rhea appeared behind him and walked closer to Ritsuka stepping on her father . And she took steps back until her back hit the wall . The pretending to be Rhea pinned her against the wall .

-You're mine now ... ne Ritsu - chan ?

-You ... you are ... He laughed maniacally.

-Yeah ... you remembered ... but its game over my love .

Ritsuka woke up screaming , and trembling in fear . She was seeing blood everywhere ... that man's face everywhere .

-I feel like I know him ... but I cant put a name to that face ... no ... I cant even remember his face .

The door opened suddenly and Rem entered closing the door behind him he hurried to Ritsuka and hugged her .

-Daijobu ... Daijobu ...calm down Ritsuka...Im here ...dont be scared anymore.

-Rem san ... you're alive ...yukatta ...

-Of course Im alive .. Ritsuka ... you're still trembling ...It was just a nightmare . Forget it ...I shouldnt have let you alone ... I'll stay with you from now on . I'll protect you .

She snuggled closer to him , He was warm , his arms wrapped around her as they fell asleep in each others arms .

 **In the morning ...**

 **-** Mmmmm... Ritsuka ... so beautiful ... murmured Rem in his sleep .

-Motou ...Motou ...he said hugging her even closer startling her .

-Rem-san ...? She asked confused . Oh he is sleeping ... I wonder what he is dreaming about ...

She was about to get up when he suddenly pinned her down on the bed . Ritsuka blushed and looked away .

-Remmm-sannn.?! she cried out in surprise and embarrassment.

-Just Rem is enough ...

-But ...I

-Shhhh...just say it ...do it for me my love ...

 _Rem sannn..? He is acting differently...I wonder if what happened yesterday has something to do with it . It's not like he's doing something unpleasant...But still ...*becomes redder * Its embarrassing..._

 _-Mmmm ... What are you thinking about ? ... looks interesting to me ..._

 _-Nandemonai wa ! (its nothing )_

 _-Then why are you looking away from me ? He whispered right in her ear._

 _He then took her chin and turned her face to look at him ._

 _-Now call my name ..._

 _-I... Rem..._

 _-Good. My name seems so sweet when you're the one who says it...Anyway I have something to tell you ..._

 _-What is it , Rem ?_

 _His face came closer to hers and she blushed even more ( if that's even possible)_

 _-Be mine , Ritsuka ... said Rem is a seductive tone ._

 _-I..._

 _\- Please Ritsuka , be mine , I want you to be mine , heart , body and soul ..._

 _How should I answer ...? I dont know what to say ... I feel confused ... however I dont want to reject his request...Im afraid of hurting him again ..._

-Rem...

-Answer me Ritsuka ...I cant stand it anymore...I dont want what happened before to happen again...I dont want you to forget me ... I dont want to loose you ...aishteru yo Ritsuka eien ni ...said Rem in a sad tone .

-I ...love you too Rem ... I really do ...

-Then... will you be mine ? he asked burying his face in her neck.

As she was about to answer the door opened suddenly revealing Rhea .

-Its not like I care about indecent things you might be thinking of doing to her since she doesn't look like pushing you away .However , I do think that it's nor the time nor the place to be doing such things .

At those words Ritsuka became redder and averted her gaze from Rhea and Rem pulled away in a displeased manner cursing Rhea under his breath.

-What do you want , Rhea ouji?

-What I want? I just wanted to speak to Ritsuka before she leaves . She's going with you right?

-I...Rem looked at Ritsuka for an answer and she nodded smiling kindly. Yes she is .

-Then come with me Ritsuka we have to talk.

-Hai... I'll be back Rem , said Ritsuka .

 _Those words I've heard them before ...Yeah it was when she left the room that day after taking a shower to go out apparently...however she didnt come back...What if she doesnt come back this time too?_

Rem grabbed her hand to prevent her from walking away any further and she turned around eyes wide.

-Rem?

-Dont go ...please ... begged Rem.

-Why ? Is there something wrong ?

-Nandemonai wa . replied the devil.

-Rem? asked Ritsuka even more confused.

-Just promise me something . added Rem . Promise me that you will come back...

-I promise . reassured Ritsuka and then kissed him on the lips before running to catch up with Rhea .

Rem was surprised never did he think that she would kiss him on her own.

-You took your time . stated Rhea leaning on the wall looking from the window .

-Gomenasai . apologized Ritsuka .

-How do you feel?

-Well , Im okay .

-Good , but you must know that your life will be different from now on.

-I dont really understand Rhea san.

-You're not human anymore , I think you felt the change , didnt you?

-I dont know ,

-Your hair is longer ,

-That's ...

-You skin is paler , your senses have sharpened , your body is stronger and you heal faster .

-Im I a devil?

-Yes you are , and each devil has a power . That kaginuki for example possesses the power of the blue flames , The sogami guy fights with a whip and of course they might have other powers that I dont know since I dont see them fight very often . And like them I have many powers some of them are lightening like you saw in my fight with that damphyr (Lindo) , one of them is mind control I used it on you one time however I dont think you remember . explained Rhea .

-But Rhea san , how do I use my powers and what are they ? questioned Ritsuka curiously .

-That , you need to know by yourself . I , myself dont know all of my powers Rem and Urie dont either . Because those powers are sleeping inside you , you must awake them yourself . answered Rhea .

-Sokka...

-Dont worry , that guy will help you and of course if you need anything you can always come to me , I will gladly help you . After all Im your unc- cousin , Im I not?

 _I feel bad for lying to her ... Im sorry Ritsuka ... but now is not a good time for such a revelation ..._

-Rhea san , There is something , I wanted to ask you about something and I hope you will answer me honestly.

 _I need to know ... because of that dream ... I want to think that , the man who did that isnt Rhea san ._

-Of course , ask whatever you want from me . said Rhea smiling gently to her .

-Where is my father ? Tell me about him .

Hearing that , his smile disappeared right away and his face turned grim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 7 : The curtain falls and the truth is revealed : Maksis and Rhea.**

 **Hello its been a while ! Thanks for the reviews It made me very happy. In this chapter you will discover the truth about Rhea and Maksis maybe I'll talk about Ritsuka's powers but its not sure it could be in the next chapter** **. Its going to be a very loooooong chapter .**

 **Disclaimer : I dont own dance with devils nor its characters .**

-Rhea san , There is something , I wanted to ask you about something and I hope you will answer me honestly.

 _I need to know ... because of that dream ... I want to think that , the man who did that isnt Rhea san ._

-Of course , ask whatever you want from me . said Rhea smiling gently to her .

-Where is my father ? Tell me about him .

Hearing that , his smile disappeared right away and his face turned grim .

-Ritsuka ...I... hesitated Rhea .

 _I never thought she would ask about it so soon ... what am I supposed to do ? ...Maksis ...why aren't you here when your daughter needs you ..._

 _-_ Please Rhea san ... no Onii chan oshiete ! begged Ritsuka .

Rhea's eyes widened did she just call him onii chan ? its been so long since she called him that .

-I need to know ! I can't live in ignorance forever ... would I even be able to live without knowing my own father ? said Ritsuka sadly .

Rhea averted his eyes and kept silent . _How am I supposed to tell her ? Why is it so difficult to explain ?_

-Answer me ! she yelled in despair .

-I ...fine ... actually knowing the truth implies that you will need to give up some things that could be dear to you also , it might even change your life or your vision of some things. Therefore Im giving you until tomorrow . Please think more about it , I'll wait for you tomorrow morning near the big lilith statue in the city center at 12:00 am you'll tell me your answer then . explained Rhea.

-Will you really tell me? doubted Ritsuka .

-Yes , I swear on the tsukiyomi name that tomorrow , if you still want to know the truth , I'll reveal it to you . promised Rhea.

\- Okay I believe you .Also Rhea san , what happened to Lindo nii san and Urie san? asked Ritsuka.

-Oh Sogame kun went home early this morning and The damphyr went with him so the devil would open the door for him to the human world .

-Ohh sokka ...

\- He told me that he was happy for you because you became yourself again and if Rem dared to hurt you in any way you could always tell him .

-Hahaha its something only lindo would say he never changes does he? Then before I go , Rhea san ... arigato gozaimasu for saving me and taking care of me !

-Well ... that's normal said Rhea surprised . You dont need thank me .

She then kissed him on the cheek.

\- See you tomorrow onii chan ! smiled Ritsuka before running out of the room.

 _I wonder why Ritsuka is taking so much time ... did she abandon me again? ... No she promised ... and I trust her ..._

Ritsuka opened the door and saw that Rem , dressed up was waiting for her . She walked closer to him encircling his neck with her arms and kissed him on the lips surprising him.

-Im very sorry for taking so much time ... so I hope the kiss made up for it , even though its not very much . she said blushing and looking away from him not breaking her hold on his neck .

-Its okay ... I forgive you ...by the way am I imagining things or did you become a little more daring after turning into a full devil? whispered Rem.

-I ...dont know ... I just did it because I thought you might like it ... said Ritsuka still looking away from Rem.

-I never said I didnt like it ... however I want to be the only one who sees that side of you and the other sides too ... Dont show them to anyone but me. said the devil huskily before kissing her again more passionately this time.

-Mmm... Rem san ... we should go ...murmured Ritsuka.

\- We're not going anywhere until you drop the "san" ..replied Rem his arm tightening around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

-Rem...Dan san is waiting ...

-Fine ... let's go but you wont be able to escape when we reach the mansion ... whispered Rem to Ritsuka his lips touching her ear making her shiver .

 **30 min later**

Rem and Ritsuka went out of the limousine and were welcomed by Dan .

-Kaginuki sama , Im happy that you returned safely to the mansion . said Dan bowing to his master.

-Ahh , It feels like if its been ages since I left this house , Im actually relieved to be back if its not for my father whom I hope didnt decide for things for me while I was away. stated Rem. By the way did he say anything? continued Rem entering the mansion followed by Ritsuka and Dan.

-No your highness , however he's been inviting Shizuka sama very frequently for some reason I dont know . replied the butler.

-I see , then I shall go and talk to him later . I need to solve this matter .

-Hum , Kaginuki sama I know its not my place to ask but could you tell me who is this woman . asked Dan and Rem chuckled .

-Dont tell me you didnt recognize her . Its true she changed but this much that you wouldnt know who is she? Its Ritsuka .

-Actually kaginuki sama , Her became longer her eyes turned from hazel to a lighter shade more like gold . Her aura is more imposing and more powerful than before it is the aura only noble devils and powerful ones possess . explained Dan.

-You're not very far from the answer , since Ritsuka's life was in danger and she was already half devil we turned her human half into a devil so she became a full blooded one . And since she is originally the daughter of Maksis the devil king of course she is of royal blood explaining the strong aura you felt . As for the long hair and her eyes well it followed the transformation.

-Its clearer now , then could you introduce yourself to me again my lady? asked Dan bowing .

-Of course , My name is Tsukiyomi Ritsuka , devil princess and Maksis daughter. said Ritsuka smiling .

Dan bowed in respect to Ritsuka for the first time.

-Its a honor for me to meet the princess in person . said Dan . Allow me to apologize if my behavior towards you before was sometimes rude or harsh hime sama .said Dan.

 _It feels strange to see him bowing to me and hearing him calling me hime sama , is this one of the changes Rhea told me about , is it because of the transformation? I wonder if I'll be able to get accustomed to it ..._

 _-_ It doesnt matter _, should I call him Dan? or Dan san ? Rem calls him Dan shall I do the same ?_ Its in the past now Dan.

-Thank you for accepting my apologizes hime sama.

-Ritsuka , let's go , we need to talk about what we're going to do about your new acquired powers . said Rem leading Ritsuka to his room.

-Then , since you became a devil, some powers will start to manifest and you'll feel strange at first but then you'll feel stronger than you were before. Honestly , I dont know when it will happen for you but I think the first time it needs a triggering event before they manifest then you'll have to learn how to control them . That's how you'll be able to use them whenever you want .

-Did you awaken your powers like that Rem? asked Ritsuka curiously.

-Well , actually no , since I was born in a devil family , like many devils our powers awaken automatically at a certain age , for me it was when I was twelve . Its not the same for all devils , I think that Urie had his powers at ten . Before they awaken we are taught about all sorts of powers a devil can have , that there are some powers many people can have , others that only nobles can have and an other kind of power only the few chosen can have. explained Rem looking at Ritsuka who was hearing him with deep interest .

-What can powers be ? I mean you said you were taught about all sorts of powers what are they ?

-There are many Ritsuka , I wont be able to tell you about them all but I'll tell you about some of them. Then , for the powers all devils have , regenerating abilities but for the stronger ones its faster , immortality but for the most they age slowly but they still age , for some one like Rhea for exemple , well he will stay like that forever he wont age more than that and Im the same , there is also strength and speed. And the most important one is detection because with that one , you can perceive the others auras so you know if they are an ally or an enemy, you can also feel their strength to know if they are strong or weak that's why some devils who are talented can mask their aura , however there are many who try to do so and fail miserably.

-So those you mentioned here are powers all devils have that means that I have them too?

-Yes you do and yours might be far stronger than the average devils because you are fof royal blood . Lets try for exemple , take this dagger and slice the palm for your hand we'll see if it heals .

Ritsuka did what Rem told her and as soon as she sliced her her hand the wound disappeared with the pain .

-Amazing ... said Ritsuka eyes wide .

-The other powers are there too , the only ones I need to teach you how to properly use are the detection and masking you aura . Then for other powers , there are element powers , like fire , water , lightening , ice , earth , wind ... There are also light and dark powers but those are more rare. There are also powers like summoning creatures or weapons like Rhea he can summon powerful weapons however for summoning you need a lot of energy and power to control creatures as for weapons you need to know how to use them , you cant fight for exemple with a sword if you dont know how to do so . There are also powers like illusions , mind control , reading minds and predictions , those are rare too . Finally there are the powers like healing ones and sealing ones , many can use them but they might not be very effective . Most of those are very rare and a very few can use them correctly. Because even with our regenerating abilities some wounds like from exorcist powers or angel powers can be fatal to us , and we need healing however the ones who claim that they can heal turn out that their powers are very basic and cant save the victims of exorcist wounds or angels .

-Interesting Rem , it makes me impatient to see what my powers are . smiled Ritsuka.

-Oh Ritsuka I love your smile ... confessed Rem putting his hand on her cheek and playing with the crimson locks that framed her face beautifully . Kissing her hair when suddenly the door slammed open revealing a panicking Dan. Rem glared at the butler and the latter knew he was going to get scolded because it seems he interrupted something .

-Dan , its the second time you storm into my room without knocking ! Its starting to get on my nerves . Do I really need to punish you severly so that you learn how to knock? menaced Rem irritated .

Dan put his hand on his heart , one knee on the floor .

-Hontoni sumimasen Kaginuki sama . apologized Dan . Actually its your father ...

Rem looked at him knowing that it is something bad .

-What is it? speak up ! ordered Rem.

-The master went back covered in blood and asked to see you immediately .

-Covered in blood ? did he say anything concerning that? asked Rem .

-Well , apparently while he was going back from a bar , he ran into a bunch of devils I think from the Haseki family and some wizards, he killed them just to show off in front of some women saying they insulted him . One of them came back with him . And he is very drunk . explained Dan calmly while Rem let go of Ritsuka's hair to slam his fist into the wall .

-This man has no morals , I hope its all there is to it .Because I dont think I can take more than this! yelled Rem furiously.

-Rem , calm down ... whispered Ritsuka putting a hand on Rem's tense shoulder and he held it .

-Stay here , Ritsuka , I'll be back soon. promised Rem kissing his lover's hand before leaving with Dan.

 _This man for god's sake is impossible , at his age acting this foolishly , we had a contract with the Haseki not to fight between the two families even though we were always on bad terms with them . And that bastard ruined everything for some women and wine . How lowly did he fell?_

Rem knocked at his father door waiting for an answer .

-Ahh Mikukier ! you're such a tease!

 _God , dont tell me he told me to come when he had a woman with him , its really annoying when I have to deal with the women he brings with him . Its already a pain to deal with him when he is alone I dont need his women too ._

 _-_ Reïna , you're so demanding , but well I dont hate it .

 _Its starting to irritate me ! I cant believe he asked me to come and then he's not answering !_

-Father , may I come in ? demanded Rem without bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone .

-Yeah , come in . said the master of the mansion.

Rem opened the door to see his father sitting on the sofa , a

woman on his lap . Mikukier ran his fingers through his silver hair looking at his son.

-So , this is your son... murmured the woman called Reïna staring at the young man who ignored her.

-Yes he is . affirmed Mikukier

-Father why did you call for me ? what's the matter ? asked Rem impatiently.

-I heard you went to the human world I want to know why , what you did and with whom did you go . Its simple isnt it .

-Is this an investigation ?

-No , I just want a full detailed report . replied Mikukier .

-On the walpurgis night Ritsuka was supposed to come back from the human world . However being only with her cousin a damphyr she was in danger since , she was attacked by a nine tailed fox named Seiji and his twin brother a general from the fallen angel . So I went with Sogami Urie , Natsumezaka Shiki , Nanashiro Mage and Tsukiyomi Rhea to-

-Tsukiyomi Rhea you say? You teamed up with that bastard? How could you?! scolded Mikukier .

-I know you didnt like his uncle but I had to ask for his help otherwise we woundnt have stood a chance against our enemies .

-Which uncle are you talking about? asked Rem's father .

-I mean Tsukiyomi Maksis of course . declared Rem

Mikukier burst out into laughter .

-What is so funny Father ? Answer me!

-Reïna , my son turned out that he had good jokes .

-Im perfectly serious father! said Rem.

-Allow me to doubt it .Rhea isnt Maksis nephew naive boy.

-What do you mean? demanded Rem shocked.

-Tsukiyomi Rhea is the second prince and Maksis younger brother . Since Maksis is gone Rhea is officially the first prince , the ruler. Because Maksis doesnt have any heir , his daughter cant rule since she has no powers . By the way time is running out for you.

-What do you mean?

-I told you that you had one month to make that woman suitable for you otherwise I would choose for you. explained Mikukier playing with his woman's hair .

-You never said that ! complained Rem .

-Ohh i did . Did you think you could have all eternity to complete the deal? of course not , you only have one week left , I wonder if you managed to do something in the past ones . Maybe you didnt because in the end you're useless . taunted Mikukier .

-I did , I might say I progressed even more than planned. challenged Rem .

-I would be delighted to see the results . Dan ! called the kaginuki head .

-Yes master ?

-Go and fetch the girl for me .

-Yes your highness .

-Just what do you want from her father ?! asked Rem.

-You'll see soon enough. reassured Mikukier . Then continue your report you didnt finish did you?

 _Ritsuka must not learn about Rhea , not yet, I hope father wont tell her , If it was a shock for me , it might be an even bigger one for her ._

-Tsk as you wish... _this man! im becoming mad because of him !_ Rhea deeply wounded the nine tailed fox who lost conciousness while I won my fight against the fallen angel however we didnt really finish since their master Azazel came and retrieved them . Since Ritsuka needed help we didnt pursue them any further . And the only way to save her was to turn her human half into a devil so that she becomes-

Dan entered the room interrupting Rem in the middle of his explanation followed by Ritsuka .

-Here she is you highness . I should take my leave now. Dan bowed to the kaginukis before going out of the room.

-I only saw you one time before and for a very short duration. But I can tell you changed very much . stated Rem's father in an amused tone while smiling to the girl .

 _Ritsuka bowed a little in respect before looking at the man . So this is Rem's father I only saw him from afar before ... Rem seems not to like him very much though...I wonder what kind of person he is ...wait a minute...who is that woman in his lap? ..._ (lets say Ritsuka didnt pay attention at her when she entered the room xD ) _Oh god maybe Im starting to learn what kind of person he is ..._

-Hmm so this is your son's fiancee , you can say she is beautiful , (by the way Ritsuka became more beautiful than she was as a human) however I thought it wasnt sufficient to be a kaginuki bride , ne Mikukier ? said Reina .

Rem wanted to insult the woman . _Who does she think she is to speak so lowly of Ritsuka and looking at her in disdain ?! Oh how much I would want to torture her to death !_

 _-_ Father , please tell your woman to keep out of our family matters , I dont think outsiders should interfere in our affairs. said Rem glaring at Reina .

-How dare he-! yelled the woman.

-Shhhh , Reina , not now there are more important things for the time being . said Mikukier caressing his woman . Then , what about you introduce yourself to us?

-Well of course , Im Tsukiyomi Ritsuka , king Maksis daughter and devil princess . stated Ritsuka politely.

\- I see you are good mannered , you're doing fine Rem , no... you're doing even better than I expected. However I wonder how far this love you have for her can go... chuckled Mikukier.

-I'll do anything for the woman I love , no matter what it is , no matter what obstacles I encounter , no matter who I need to face , I'll even die for her . added Rem looking at his father with determination .

-Hmm , so you'll even go against me for her ...fine then we'll see what you are capable of , your fiancee here will fight all the ones I will choose as suitable to be your bride . proposed Mikukier .

-Nani? that wasnt in our deal father ! You cant simply do as you wish ! complained Rem.

-Im the one who put the rules here , if you dont want to go through with it then submit to me and marry the woman I decide you should marry. said Rem's father coldly .

Rem looking at Ritsuka , their eyes met for a moment and she smiled at him.

-Kaginuki sama , I made my decision , I agree to your proposal .

-See Rem , Ritsuka is understanding and she knows its the only way . Remains to see if she is good enough to take on the challenge. You have one week left to prepare for it , it will be like a tournament . Let's see how strong you are princess .

-I'll do my best lord kaginuki . bowed Ritsuka before starting to take her leave followed by Rem.

-Oh and by the way ...she stopped in her tracks and looked at the man , say hello to Rhea on my behalf.

-O-Okay ...

 _How does he know Rhea? If he know Rhea does he know my father too? I wonder where this story is going to lead me ..._

-Ritsuka ...are you sure about what you said to my father ? are you really going to duel all the potential brides for me?

-Its the only way Rem since your father is so exigent . Dont worry , you'll help me right? to learn how to use my powers?

-Of course I will , I hope one week will be enough . We will have to work very hard . Anyway what have you talked about with Rhea this morning?

-He told me about powers , about my life from now on since I became a devil .However when I asked about father he refused to say anything and adviced me to think of the matter carefully until I meet him tomorrow , if I tell him then that I want to know he promised he would tell me . stated Ritsuka .

-I see , do you want me to come with you ?

-Well of course Rem . smiled Ritsuka . Oh I forgot Rhea told me that Urie went back home and that Lindo went back to the human world ...I wish he told me goodbye before he went ...continued the girl sadly and Rem hugged her .

-Dont worry , Ritsuka whenever you want I'll take you there .

-Really? Rem ? You'll do that for me ?! said Ritsuka excited .

-I love you very much I'll do anything for you , but I have one condition .

-What is it? asked Ritsuka impatient.

-I'll have to come with you. laughed Rem .

-Rem ...dont ask that anymore... because you know the answer ! Why would I refuse your company? You know that I...that I love you said Ritsuka murmuring the last part while blushing.

-You're so cute , my lovely princess . commented Rem kissing Ritsuka on the forehead .

 **Next day**

Ritsuka was having a dream . _A man was standing facing the window contemplating the full moon._

 _-Im sorry , but can you tell me where am i? and who are you?_

 _The man turned around and smiled kindly to her before approaching her ..._

 _-Dont you see who I am? Im your father , Ritsuka ..._

 _-Oto-sama ?!_

 _-Yes its me ...said the man sadly . I want to tell you something ..._

 _-Oto-sama , I've been searching for you for so long wanting to know about you but the only one who knew you enough to tell me is Rhea since oka-san doesnt want to talk about you ..._

 _-Concerning that , Ritsuka , my dear daughter , you became a beautiful woman ...I wish we could meet ...However we cant ...so dont search for me anymore ...it will only bring you pain and trouble..._

 _Maksis then hugged his daughter and caressed her head ._

 _-Why oto-sama ?! asked Ritsuka in tears ._

 _-I cant tell you , I just came to ask , please dont make it harder for Rhea , he had a dark past and sufferd a lot in his life ..._

 _-What do you mean by dark past?_

 _-Its a long story I wish to tell you however there are some truths you need to know before and its up to Rhea too ...looks like time is up for me ...I need to go ...Ritsuka wake up ...someone needs you up there..._

 _-Father no ! dont go ! yelled Ritsuka seeing her father disappearing little by little. I want to spend more time with you ...know more about you...cried the girl._

 _-Im sorry Ritsuka ...I really am ...I cant break of those chains...I had to abandon everything because of my weakness , I wish they will forgive me ...Ritsuka...Maria ...Rhea..._

 _His voice faded more and more so Ritsuka didnt really hear what he said except "Im sorry Ritsuka"..._

 _-_ Ritsuka wake up. whispered Rem tapping her shoulder lightly . Ritsuka ...wake up... _she really is cute when sleeping._

-Hmmmm... Ritsuka turned her back to Rem and went back to sleep ignoring him .

-Im warning you , you have three seconds , if you dont wake up Im going to punish you , its already 9:30 in the morning .

-Mmm...okaa a-san let me sleep ...just five minutes ...

-Fine , I have no choice then . sighed Rem. He pushed her on the bed and started to tickle her everywhere and you could hear her laughter everywhere in the kaginuki mansion.

-Hahhahahah! Rem ! please stop I cant take it anymore ! hhahahahah

-No I wont I warned you now assume your acts . smiled Rem sadistically.

-I'll wake up ! Hahahaha ! just stop !

-Good . This is my Ritsuka. said Rem before releasing the girl.

-My stomach hurts now because I laughed so much ! Its your fault Rem.

-Yeah , you laughed loudly too , the whole mansion heard you , chuckled Rem and Ritsuka blushed in embarrasment.

-You're joking right?

-Honestly I dont know myself , we'll see if they heard us , actually the only one who would comment is that stupid father of mine . sighed Rem

-I hope they didnt...added Ritsuka while Rem was still smirking.

-Anyway we should hurry , we have many things to do today .

-Like what ? asked Ritsuka choosing some clothes before going to the bathroom to change .

-We're going to see Rhea of course , but then we have to start working on your powers. said Rem while changing too .

-Ah yes , I forgot that I was meeting Rhea today... _How can I forget when I dreamt about father few minutes ago?_

She then went out of the room brushing her now long crimson hair , when Rem held her hand , the one holding the comb before taking it from her .

-Can I ? asked Rem while Ritsuka blushed again for the second time in less than one hour .

-Ye-yes g-go ahead ! she stammered and Rem brushed her hair and the he held it in a ponytail with a beautiful light blue ribbon that went perfectly with her blue jacket and pink pullover .

-You're so beautiful ...he said kissing her on the cheek. Lets go ...he continuing helding his hand for her that she took with pleasure as he guided her to the dining room where they had breakfast . And to Rem's surprise his father was present , it wasnt everyday the man ate with him . Normally he would either eat outside or ask for the food to be brought to his room.

-Good morning . greeted the man .

-Good morning , my lord . replied Ritsuka .

-Its unsual for you to grace us with your presence ...did something happen? Did you by any chance decide to acknowledge us? asked Rem.

Mikukier sighed and looked at his son in annoyance .

-I can eat in my own house cant I? Do you need to be so unpleasant so early in the morning?

-If I may , father , its already past ten . Its not early . corrected Rem.

-Tsk, why are you so irritating , you could beat that woman in how to get on my nerves ! blurted the man his face contorting in a scowl .

-Anyone would sink into madness if they lived with you ! I cant even understand how I remained sane and didnt run away from this mansion ! yelled Rem standing from his chair slamming his fist on the table.

-Insolent child ! You're so arrogant and full of yourself ! Show me what you can do ! We'll see the results next week ! We will see if you have more than your sweet talk . taunted the man.

-I'll show you ! And you'll be so surprised that you'll be obliged to admit your shameful defeat ! I wont loose to a man like you!

-Rem... calm down please ...begged Ritsuka but nothing unfortunately could stop the young man when he argued with his father.

 _I wonder how can a relationship between a father and his son be this bad ..._

 _-_ I came to eat here because I wanted to know what kind of woman is Ritsuka but you ruined mood and I lost appetite...said Mikukier in a low voice .

-Lord kaginuki ...murmured Ritsuka staring sadly at the man who stood up and walked to take his leave .

-Until next time , princess , I hope that then we will be to have a better discussion without anything to bother us . he said stressing the word bother while looking at his son.

-That would be my pleasure lord kaginuki . bowed Ritsuka politely.

As soon as Mikukier left , Rem stood up to Ritsuka's surprise .

-Im not hungry anymore , he spoiled my meal ...I'll wait for you in the garden ...

Ritsuka hurried to finish her breakfast and then went to the garden to find Rem .

-Ah you're here , so as I told you yesterday , we're going to start your training .

-But , Rem we dont know what kind of powers I might have ...

-Well , normally you would have powers like your father and maybe like Rhea since you are related to them by blood. You might have some of mine too...explained Rem.

-Some of yours? How is that ? We're not related are we? asked Ritsuka confused.

-Actually, when we decided to turn you into a devil , the process needed that one of us devils had to give you his blood so that it triggers your awakening , I gave you mine and the power of a supernatural being resides in its blood .

-Oh , sokka ...murmured Ritsuka.

-You might have some vampire powers ... said Rem in a low voice but Ritsuka heard him.

-What ? why would I have vampire powers? questioned Ritsuka shocked.

-Lets say that Rhea for some reason has fangs and said that he had a little bit of vampire blood . So I dont know really...confessed Rem.

-But I dont have fangs ...said Ritsuka touching her teeth with the tips of her fingers .

-I want to help you however i didnt think it would be this difficult ...I dont know where to start ... you are really a mystery , princess Ritsuka . declared Rem and Ritsuka felt weird , its the first Rem called her by her title.

-After all , I think we will need Rhea's help in this . concluded Rem. Lets go anyway , its time to go meet him.

 **Some time later near the lilith statue...**

Rhea was leaning on the monument waiting for his -not really-cousin-more like -his niece. The people walking couldn't help but stare at his imposing stature. He was very handsome and seductive , many recognized him , you could here "oh my god its the prince " or "what is his highness doing here " or " The prince is so handsome " and some girls approached him wanting to talk to him what irritated Rhea very much. _Why do I need to deal with this everytime I go out ? tsk ... its_

 _annoying!_

Fortunately for him , Rem and Ritsuka saved him even though the girls now were admiring Rhea and Rem too wondering who was this girl with red hair that talked so informally with the kaginuki heir and the prince too.

-Rhea ouji , who is this girl ? Do you know her? asked one of the girl glaring at Ritsuka and Rhea smiled in satisfaction. Yes it was his opportunity now he was going to get rid of them!

-Be more respectful to your princess , this is his majesty's king Maksis daughter ! Tsukiyomi Ritsuka . said Rhea in a harsh tone.

The girls bowed at the princess apologizing before taking their leave.

-Nice , you need to teach me your techniques in how to get rid of fangirls ... praised Rem.

-Well of course . Hello by the way , Rem , Ritsuka . smiled Rhea.

-Hello Rhea san ...greeted Ritsuka .

-Then , shall we sit in a cafe and talk calmly.

After they were installed and ordered some drinks . Ritsuka as impatient as ever broke the silence .

-So Rhea san ...began Ritsuka and Rhea understood.

-Before I start , Ritsuka , Im sorry ...apologized Rhea.

-Why are you apologizing you didnt do anyth-

-Oh , I did very bad things , even worse than you can imagine . However I never regretted any of my actions . But what im sorry for is that I lied to you. Im not your cousin Ritsuka . confessed Rhea .

-Then ...who are you? asked Ritsuka.

-Im the second prince and the second son . In other words Im your father's younger brother and your uncle. declared Rhea and Ritsuka was so shocked she couldnt say anything in reply to those words.

 _Rhea san is...my uncle? My uncle is only three years older than me? How is this even possible ?!_

 _-_ But you're too young to be my uncle ...said Ritsuka

-Well , what do you want? I didnt decide that ... actually my mother had a weak body and after having my brother she became weaker and father decided not to have a second child because it might kill her . Mother wanted a second child saying a witch predicted that that child shall be powerful , faithful and become his brother's right hand. These were the witch's words"After six years of darkness , a new flower shall bloom , a light that will guide your most cherished person to achieve great deeds "

-What happened next? asked Rem. Yes even Rem was getting interested.

-Sixteen years passed , and mother became pregnant . However her health worsened considerably. Doctors said that she wouldnt live if she gave birth to that child , my father tried to convince her but she refused to abort it what made father desperate as for my brother he was happy to have a younger brother but at the same time he didnt want to loose mother at that time he was seventeen , most of the time he was either studying hard or training because he was the heir and the next to the throne. When I was born , my mother as predicted didnt survive , in her last instants she had cried not because of her imminent death but because she would leave me her son alone.

 **Flashback ( lets say its flashback here but Rhea was actualy telling the story)**

Tsukiyomi Diana gave birth to her second child . It was another boy. Her older son was holding her hand as her husband was caressing her head looking so sad on the verge of tears yes he loved his wife very much and could imagine a life without her.

-Look at your son , Genji , he is as beautiful as the moon and his crimson eyes are so captivating. smiled the woman sadly . My lovely son , Im naming you Rhea . Rhea , look there you see its your older brother Maksis , I hope you become good friends .

Maksis wasnt someone to cry easily since a prince who's going to become king must not show his weaknesses . However, he couldnt help the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

-R-Rhea ...nice to meet you brother ...I hope we will get on well . said Maksis before caressing his brother cheek with the tip of his finger. The baby caught his finger staring at the young man with his big crimson eyes.

-Rhea I-Im so sorry ... the woman coughed blood and her husband panicked more and more .

-Diana no! please dont leave me , I cant live without you... begged Genji.

-Genji , I love you and I don't want to part with any of you , I want to stay with you and see Maksis become a good and right king . I want to see Rhea grow and help his brother rule the kingdom becoming a handsome man who many will fall for his charm. And then I would want to meet my grandchildren and my daughters in law and- she coughed more blood , her time approached quickly.

-Mother! Please stop talking your making the pain even worse ! the woman chuckled.

-Dont worry about me , Maksis . I want to talk to Rhea as long as I can . She felt tears blurring her vision . Oh how much she would have wanted to see her son grow she was leaving him a baby without a mother . Im so sorry Rhea I wont be able to be a good mother for you . I regret it so much ...please ...take care of him ...pro...mise ...me...

-Yes I promise mother ...promised Maksis as his mother died .

Genji couldnt accept his son , he held him responsible for his beloved wife's death . He hated him and was harsh and cold with him. He beated him frequently and blamed the poor when he was present at the castle protected his brother and saved him from his father. And there was even one time were his father attempted to kill the poor child but fortunately for him Maksis intervened at the right time . Maksis played the role of the older brother and the father at the same time for Rhea since his own father hated him so much . He played with his younger brother when he was free , he told him stories , made him laugh, consoled him , took him to the city with him for a stroll or in the forest . Rhea was never bored with his big brother he loved him very much .And when Rhea had nightmares , Maksis would sleep with him. Genji became more and more depressed as days passed . In the end he made suicide , he couldnt bear living without his lover anymore . Rhea wasnt very sad when he heard about it he felt more like delivered of the pain his father inflicted upon him , Maksis however was a little sad after all his father was always nice to him.

 **End of flashback**

 **-** That's horrible... commented Ritsuka . This man , her uncle , he suffered so much. _It must have been hard for you Rhea san ..._

-I see , Im not the only one who has an horrible father , the only difference is that yours became like that because he lost his beloved wife but my father is horrible by nature . If he made suicide I would be eternally thankful . Rhea chuckled at Rem's remark.

-What happened next? asked Ritsuka wanting to know more about her uncle and his life with her father .

-Well , when Nii-sama reached the age of twenty he met Tachibana Maria , a human when he was on one of his missions in the human world. They fell in love and he brought her with him to the devil world . They married one year later and had you Ritsuka .The whole kingdom celebrated the birth of the princess . I was still very young then not older than four and I didnt really like your mother even though she was very nice to me and was the older sister I never had . However I was more like jealous because she stole Nii-sama from me , I was really foolish . chuckled Rhea and Ritsuka couldnt help but smile as Rem was following the story with deep interest.

-You were jealous of my mother but you werent jealous me? at that Rhea burst into laughter .

-I wasn't for some reason , because whenever Nii-sama and aneue (older sister) did something with you they did the same for me . Also they had raised us like brother and sister so I couldnt envy you on the contrary I loved you very much . However , you were the grimoire and many lusted after the power you held . So there were many attempts to kidnap you . Aneue couldn't stay silent anymore , she was worried about you and didnt want you to live as a devil if that meant being constantly in danger . She had to choose between leaving her beloved or loosing her daughter . She talked it over with Nii-sama and he accepted to let her go back to the human world with you , however he was really sad to part with you . He had blamed himself saying that happened because he was too weak to protect his own family . I was very sad too , in the two years you lived in the castle I became very attached to you . I couldn't bear the separation but that wasn't for me to decide .

-Oh yeah I remember the day I left with mother , I had a vision the day you fought with Lindo . affirmed Ritsuka .

-I made you see that vision of the past so you believe my words .

-And what happened after Ritsuka and her mother left ? asked Rem curiously .

-Life continued the way it was before my Nii-sama 's wedding even though he was still deeply affected by aneue's departure , I tried even though I was still a kid to comfort him like he did in the past when I was beaten by father , from this point I think I should show you what happened. Activate phantoms of the past! called Rhea for his spell.

When Ritsuka and Rem opened their eyes they were in the royal castle.

-What did you do Rhea san? asked Ritsuka confused.

-He casted a spell making us see his memories , he can show us whatever he wants.

-He is right , however dont try to talk to any of the peoples you will see because they cant hear you and dont touch anything , we must not change the course of time. They heard Rhea's voice say.

 **Flashback( What Rhea will show Ritsuka and Rem)**

As days passed he felt better and life went back to what it was three years ago before he met Maria but that didnt mean he forgot her . The elders of the family (lets say the old guys who always want to control everything for the sake of power , like that council of elders in vampire night even thought its not a good example since not all of you know vampire night ) were asking Maksis to marry a woman from a noble devil family to give birth to a powerful heir to the throne , however he refused all of the marriage proposals , he didnt want any woman except Maria , she was the perfect woman in his eyes , what if she was a human and that the elders never approved of her ? He was the king wasn't he? His orders were absolute , they could go to hell for all he cared !

Years passed and Rhea grew up becoming a handsome young man who many women fell for . He was also very powerful , he had no equal. He was as powerful as his brother Maksis , the only difference is that Maksis didnt like fights or killing persons he held pity even for his worst enemies while Rhea enjoyed spilling blood and killing , when he had to take a life he did it with a sadistic smile on his face. It was thrilling for him to inflict pain to others . He always wanted an opponent who was at his level , he hated weaklings , because Rhea fought for his brother , yes , but he also took pleasure in his fights , it was very entertaining for him when his brother sent him on missions . He was now seventeen , and the elders were afraid of the second prince. The younger prince wasn't like his brother . While Maksis didnt like the elders and acted very kind towards them , Rhea would challenge them . Like one day in one of the meetings.

The elders wanted to discuss about some matters concerning the kingdom with their king and Rhea was old enough now he could attend them . The second prince knew very well that his brother didnt like the elders and he didnt either , they were really annoying and wanted to do everything for their own interests. In other words , they wanted to use the royal family.

-Hello, your Majesty , hello your highness the prince its a honor to see you present in this meeting . greeted the elders bowing in respect for their king and their prince .

Rhea stared at , Tsukiyomi Hanzo , the elders council leader in annoyance. He knew that those smiles and those words were fake . It was just a mask to hide their true intentions.

-Your majesty , have you taken care of the Kaito family ? They betrayed the royal family and the kingdom by befriending the vampires so- began Hanzo .

-I couldn't personally punish them like you asked . So , I had prince Rhea do it instead. stated the king staring blankly at the man who was looking at the second prince.

Rhea felt someone's eyes on him and he raised his head smirking at the man . His crimson eyes shone in a predatory glint as cold sweat run down Hanzo's spine.

-A-and may I ask what your highness did? asked the man a little bit afraid of the answer. Through his entire long life , he was always in contact with the royal family but this is the first time he met someone like Rhea , he was very dangerous and the old man even though he was normally very calm and composed couldn't help but feel a little bit menaced .

-Let's say I sent them to the other side. said Rhea still smirking another one of the elders demanded further explanation and Rhea sighed.

-Is this too hard for you to understand?! exclaimed Rhea ironically. I killed them all , I decimated the Kaito family and burned down their mansion , I only kept the heir of the family for interrogation. continued Rhea enjoying the shocked expressions the elders have let show on their face.

-Yo-your majesty , do you know about this? questioned a member of the council .

-Yes , I think Rhea did a good job , since they refused to cut their connections with the angels. replied the king defending his brother who was still smirking proud of himself .

The meeting continued like this , the elders talking about kingdom matters , Rhea taunting the elders and Maksis , well , he was doing his role as a king .

-You majesty , when will you decide to take a wife ? You need a son to be your heir . declared Hanzo suddenly.

-I thought I had asked of you to never bring up marriage in front of me . stated Maksis in an icy tone .

-Iam really sorry , your Majesty ... what about you prince Rhea?

-No , Im not interested , I still want my freedom . refused Rhea .

-By freedom you mean , seducing women and getting them into your bed, immature kid . murmured Hanzo getting irritated at the two men . _Why couldn't they just follow his plan ?!_

Unfortunatly for him Rhea heard him and Maksis did too .

-What did you just dared to say , old man ? menaced Rhea getting up from his chair slamming his fist on the table if he didnt control his strength a little it would have split in two . Yes he hated being reprimemded for his behaviour by people other than his brother. Say that again and I promise you won't live to see the sun again ! lowly servant .Yelled Rhea and the elders were angry first because he insulted them but also because he challenged them . All they wanted was obedient dogs not rebels.

-Rhea , calm down please ...whispered Maksis putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder who calmed down instantly when he felt his brother's touch.

The elders were afraid of the prince , they didnt like him one bit , so they schemed and created problems in one of the kingdom's city before telling the king there were men some problems in the Aionia city . They knew the second prince was dangerous and all but he was like a tamed beast , he would never go against his brother . Maksis was the master and Rhea would always be his faithful right hand and shield who will forever protect him . So by sending the second prince away they would lessen the king's protection even though Maksis was very strong too but they had a plan of their own .

So that's what happened Maksis called his brother one day to give him a mission.

-Rhea , I want you to investigate Aionia and find the cause of the disappearance of children and women when you find the culprit kill them without mercy.

-Yes your majesty. bowed Rhea before turning on his heels to leave as Maksis stared at his brother's back , he felt like it would be the last time he would see his brother so he called for him and the other stopped in his tracks . Maksis hugged him tightly.

-Maksis ...his brother didnt answer . Maksis you're acting like a mother. joked Rhea tapping his brother's head lightly.

-Im sorry Rhea , Im always asking you to do the dirty work . smiled Maksis sadly.

-Dont blame yourself , you know I would do anything for you. confessed Rhea.

 **Three months later**

The council of elders decided to put their plan into action . They had seeked help from Kaginuki Mikukier who despised Maksis and from Nesta who considered Maksis to be a nuisance for his own plan the "grimoire" . Its true Mikukier was an enemy but like they say , Two enemies who have the same goal become ally . Their goal was getting rid of Maksis. They put their plan into action. Nesta and some vampires were teleported to the devil world. Maksis felt something was fishy but shrugged it off. When he heard suddenly a voice he recongnized . Kaginuki Mikukier, he was challenging him to a duel . The king accepted . Meanwhile somewhere in Aionia , Rhea had a bad feeling .

-Nii-sama ? Are you okay ? Im worried ... I feel like something bad is going to happen. When suddenly , appeared from no where a young man with orange hair and mismatched eyes who had a blue line drawn on each cheek . He was panting and blooding was pouring from the wound in his stomach.

-Klaus ?! What happened to you?! Is my brother okay?! Rhea showed worry .

No , No nothing bad could have happened to his brother he was very strong , he couldnt loose easily ... Klaus coughed blood then he tried to explain things to the confised prince.

-Y-your highness , His majesty was challenged by Kaginuki Mikukier , a-and ...he coughed more blood . Your brothrr accepted however it was a trap , the vampires...

-No dont tell me...Rhea's eyes widened , he understood what it meant. Mikukier made an alliance with the vampire but something was strange , they couldnt have did all of that by themselves. That means someone was pulling the strings from behind the scenes. It was...

-The coucil of elders ... those bastards! Christina !

-Yes your highness , a woman dressed in a blue dress with long silver hair and amethyst eyes appeared in the room. She was holding a scepter , she looked like a mage.

-Take care of him , I believe in your healing powers. he ordered before disappearing.

Back to Maksis , he was fighting with all his might , his opponent wasnt anyone it was Kaginuki Mikukier .

-You really deserve your title as a king , Maksis . You are inded very powerful. praised Mikukier.

-Im flattered , you're not bad either. added Maksis.

-Then so you know what is the difference between us?

-I dont , please enlighten me . replied Maksis curiously.

-You are too kind and loyal , you never betray and you never fight using your full strength, you also want to believe everyone is good. While Im your opposite I'd rather betray the world than let the world betray me . explained Mikukier before chuckling.

And it didnt take very much time for Maksis to understand . The awkward feeling he had beforr fighting Maksis , it was an intrusion from the human world.

-You betrayed the devils by seeking help from vampires didnt you ?

Rhea at that time was in the middle of the capital city .

-Good , Im not very far anymore . He opened a teleportation door in the lilith statue .

He found himself in the forest and he sighed.

-Looks like my teleportation skills are still not perfect but anyway the castle is in front of me I'll just have to run some and I'll reach it in few minutes.

Back to Maksis.

-You're very perceptive, but weren't you a little late? asked Mikukier still smiling and raising an eyebrow.

-He is indeed.. said another which Maksis knew it belonged to none other than Nesta.

-Nesta...

-Today you are the victim and in few years it will be your dear daughter. smirked the vampire king.

-If you dare lay a finger on her-

-Unfortunatly for you , you wont be able to do anything to me , said Nesta just then a long sword appeared in Nesta's hand he covered it in his blood before casting some spell the sword shone and Mikukier took it from him before throwing at Maksis who dodged but this sword wasnt any normal sword it wouldnt stop unti she stabbed her target and that's what it did it plunged right into his chest and the devil coughed blood.

-You need to know that you're lucky we cant kill you , you'll be sealed for eternity and the person who can break the seal doesnt exist into the world yet , so its like being dead , the only difference is that you will be tortured by the persons whom you werent able to protect. laughed Mikukier.

Rhea had arrived just when his brother was hit by the sword . He was stabbed right before his eyes.

-No ... No ... Nii-sama ... he couldnt...Rhea fell to his knees . He had heard what the two men said and was now standing before them. His brother in his arms looked at him and put his hand covered in blood on his cheek. The second prince couldnt help but cry silently , tears trailing down his

-R-Rhea , dear brother , please take care of the kingdom and take care of Ritsuka for me , dont cry please , I have loved taking care of you since you were a baby , Im sorry to leave you alone , I lost everything because of my weaknesses , If I had the chance , I would have become a better brother .

Maksis transmitted his last words before his eyes closed and he disappeared leaving ashes in his brother's arms.

-Kaginuki do you know this kid? asked Nesta pointing at the seventeen-years old man.

-I never saw him before but he has a very dangerous aura around him . remarked Mikukier.

-Its the second prince said Hanzo , Tsukiyomi Rhea , He is very powerful . stated Hanzo.

-Oh , so he is the one they compare to a beast , who would devour its prey without mercy and none could tame but Maksis , very interesting. commented Mikukier holding his chin.

Rhea stood up , he knew his brother wouldnt have appreciated revenge but he didnt care anymore . The seal that was put on his body by his brother to hold in check the excess of power Rhea had , had become fragile with time and broke making the beast inside Rhea awaken. A black and dark purple light surrounded him, his hair turned black with crimson red strands , his crimson eyes were shining pink and his pupils turned into slits , surrounding his eyes were red lines who followed his eyes shape perfectly, red feather wings appeared from his back , fangs could be seen in his mouth and he was now dressed in a black jacket with loose sleeves it barely went past his chest , under it could be seen a white T shirt , black pants who which you could barely see because of the red tissue that was tied around his waist by a red belt , he also had black boots decorated with belts. (ok this is not a good description xD I mean for the clothes so if you want to see what it looks like here is the link 2dGHr1n?r it looks like that but in black and red instead pf blue)

-Impressing ! exclaimed Mikukier clapping his hands .

-So this what they call the true form of a devil . added Nesta.

-Please , be careful , he never was able to control this form properly that's why it was sealed by the king but now the seal broke , he is very dangerous so- tried to say Hanzp but was interrupted by Mikukier .

-Fine , fine we'll see, if he is as powerful as they say . stated Mikukier and in his hand appeared a crimson red that didnt really have a shape it was like having bubbles. I'll drain him to death.

-Is it sufficient to only use your draining powers? asked Nesta.

-We'll see that ...

Rhea glared at them , as a dark aura was surrounding him .

-Im going to destroy everything and send you to hell !

As black flames appeared everywhere in the garden surrounding them.

-That's just darkness , it wont burn the garden since its not the fire element but darkness taking the flames form. However if you touch them it will burn you and it wont stop until I decide so .

Mikukier used his power draining some of the black flames but stopped in the middle holding his arm in pain.

-Kuso ! What are really those flames ?!

Rhea chuckled darkly .

-You wont be able to drain that believe me... since you already did my dark power must have contaminated your blood , you'll feel very exhausted and heavy soon enough.

Hearing that Mikukier became enraged and starting to attack Rhea hit by hit but Rhea dodged them all , he was too fast .

-You're too slow ! said Rhea smirking before stabbing Mikukier but the kaginuki head turned into a pool of blood dodging the blow.

-Nani? murmured Rhea shocked . But then a head appeared from the pool of blood , Mikukier head its like his body transformed into that pool.

-When I use this technique you wont be able to attack me with any of your blows. explained Mikukier before his arm went out of the the blood pulling on Rhea's leg with so much force the young man fell in the pool of bloo and it was deeper than he thought , Mikukier was staring at him in victory.

-Is this all you can do? How pathetic! I thoughy you were the very powerful. Im disappointed in you. But dont worry when your powers will be mine I'll put them to good use.

Rhea was in agony he was going to get shocked to death , he felt like his insides where going to burst from the pression , he was inside Mikukier's body and he felt his powers weaken .

 _Is this the end for me? I didnt imagine that one day I'll lose a fight. Im weak after all._

 **THE END for this chapter , I loved this chapter because I had many ideas for it however it really tiring omg , I spent at least a week writing it if I continue like this you'll have the rest of the fic in this chapter xD What will happen to Rhea? How will Ritsuka and Rem react after seeing Rhea's memories ? What are Ritsuka's powers? Will Ritsuka try to find her father? I'll try to answer to those questions in next chapter for now Im exhausted ! At least I'll try not to take too long to publish next chapter . Hope you liked this one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 12:** Truth revealed : Ritsuka's determination:" I'll save you father"

 _I know im a very bad writer who is too lazy , so thanks for reviewing and following . Hontoni arigato! It is very touching and encouraging for me. I hope you like this chapter._

 **I don't own dance with devils of course :)**

Rhea was in agony he was going to get choked to death , he felt like his insides where going to burst from the pression , he was inside Mikukier's body and he felt his powers weaken .

 _Is this the end for me? I didnt imagine that one day I'll lose a fight. Im weak after all..._

 _-Hhhh , you're not weak at all , I can even go as far as to say that you are one of the very powerful persons . said a voice._

 _-Who are you and how would you know that? asked Rhea suspiciously._

 _-Im your dark half , we are the same person , I was born because of your dark emotions like hatred and desire to kill and I cant let you die here , you can beat Mikukier ..._

 _-How ? I cant break free from these blood chains...Im doomed ..._

 _-Oh you can , Rhea , deep inside you possess one of those rare powers ..._

 _-You're lying ! Only chosen people possess such powers ...I think Nii-sama had a rare power ...he deserves it he was a good person ... but I dont ..._

 _-Do you know what you're brother's rare power was?_

 _-No ...he never showed me ...and I never asked..._

 _-Then , tell me, what was you brother's talent?_

 _-He ...was very good at ...card games ...like poker and-_

 _-That's it , his rare power was changing others fate using cards. explained fake Rhea._

 _-I cant believe it ...Rhea's eyes widened ._

 _-Your best talent is your rare power ...If you want I can show you your true power , seek me and give in to me . You'll see then what you can really do. He whispered darkly into his ear._

 _-I'll do whatever you want just get rid of them. resigned Rhea._

 _-Your wish is my command . smirked dark Rhea before taking control of Rhea's body._

Rhea's eyes turned from crimson red to golden yellow and he looked like another person . He broke free from Mikukier's blood ties surprising the other . He was now back in the garden's castle , in front of him stood a shocked Mikukier and Nesta who was watching with deep interest.

-Looks like it won't be enough , Mikukier . stated the vampire king.

-I've told you he is very strong my lord . warned Hanzo.

-Uruse ! ordered the kaginuki. No one until now was able to break from this spell. How did he do?!

-My lord ...started Hanzo but was interrupted by Mikukier.

-I told you to shut up! lowly devil!

-Mikukier you should calm down , look at him . His eye color has changed dont you see it? said Nesta calmly.

-Now that you say it , they were red weren't they? why are they gold now? But even so it doesn't mean anythin-

-How long are you going to chat together ? asked dark Rhea smirking.

-You ... who are you ? you're not the second prince are you?

Dark Rhea chuckled before running his fingers through his red and black bangs .

-Im and at the same time Im not . Im the darkness that was born in Rhea's heart since his childhood. I hold all his negative feelings : Hatred , anger , desire to kill , rage ... explained Dark Rhea . In other words , you dont stand a chance against us . he said together with the real Rhea.

-Im going to send you to the other world once and for all ! yelled Mikukier and Dark Rhea laughed .

-I wonder , will you finish me off first or will I put an end to your miserable life before you reach me ? Let's try this , it will be ...very entertaining...smirked the devil prince lickings his lips.

Then we don't need to say that Nesta , Mikukier and Hanzo were very surprised when Rhea started to sing .

(aoki tsuki michite genderswapped-Black butler)

"Tsumetai yoru kizuato terasu aoi tsuki

Kumo ni kageru hitotoki no negai  
Ochite iku namida sae  
Itsuwari to hikikae ni  
Iiwake wo kurikaeshite  
Yami o ikiru  
Kono kanashimi no hateni aru ashita wa  
Obieteru kono kokoro  
Tada aoku someteku  
Uso ni mamireta utsukushiki sekai de  
Kazumi yoku mabushisa ni  
Te o nobasou to tsuki mo aoi da"

As he sang the ground trembled , flames ignited more intensely. Black arms went out of nowhere and they launched at Nesta , Mikukier and Hanzo , catching the latter. The big hand squeezed him to death . One less , on Rhea's revenge list. Then dark purple chains came out of Rhea's hands attacking Nesta and Mikukier who dodged but Rhea was too fast , one of his chains caught Mikukier and it imprisoned him .

-Shiit , as if some chains were going to kill me ! cursed the kaginuki.

Hearing that , Rhea's hands shined darkly before he touched the chains that conducted an electrical chock as powerful as lightening making the man scream. He now had traces of burns everywhere . And for the last hit the second prince unsheathed his sword which was surrounded by a dark aura before swinging it at Mikukier .

-I hope you liked my song ...smirked Rhea.

-Oii Kaginuki ! looks like you've lost. started Nesta .

The said Kaginuki coughed blood and was in an awful state.

-I won't kill you for now , Kaginuki Mikukier , since its not like you killed my brother you just sealed him. However , If you dare approach my family again , I swear I'll send you to hell ! concluded Rhea staring at the man who seemed very angry.

-Kuso , Kuso ... KUSO! yelled Mikukier.

-Let's go Kaginuki , added Nesta before disappearing with the devil.

Rhea came back to his senses and looked all around him . Destruction, devastation , desolation , the castle garden was in a pitiful state . Everything was either burned or annihilated . Rhea stared horrified .

-I-I did...this?

-Your highness are you okay? asked his butler , Luco.

-Im fine , but the castle isn't.

-You are severly wounded , my prince ... remarqued the butler.

-Luco! Or should I call you by your true name _Asmodus ,_ so that you understand ? scolded the prince.

-Please accept my apologies , may I ask where is his majesty the king?

-Its none of your business...just clear up this mess with the others ... I...feel exhausted...said Rhea before collapsing , his butler caught him before he fell . His true form disappeard , he was now in his human form.

-Your highness...you are really in a bad state ... Klaus ...Christina ... come and help your master ! called Luco.

The two appeared and saw the prince uncouncious in the butler's arms , then they looked around them seeing the destroyed garden.

-Oh god , just what happened here ... started Klaus . It won't be easy even for me to repair this ...

-Where is his majesty ? Could he have... worried Christina.

-Unfortunately, yes ... he was sealed by Kaginuki Mikukier ... in another dimension. replied Luco. But they ambushed him . That kaginuki ... he sought help from vampires .

-Tsk , I knew he couldn't have beaten our king alone ... if he was sent to the exile dimension, its going to be really difficult to liberate him. added Christina.

-Let's not act foolishly , we'll wait for his highness orders . advised Klaus . You should take his highness inside while im cleaning this up .

 **End of flashback and of Rhea's story**

-At least now I know why father has that scar on his chest . said Rem.

-So that's why he knows you ... deduced Ritsuka .

-Yeah , and I cant say we get along , I still hate him for what he did . Im sorry Ritsuka , I couldn't protect your father ... apologized Rhea sadly.

-Don't uncle, you did what you could , its not your fault ...But isn't there any way to help oto-sama?

-Unfortunately, I don't know if it's possible , if he was sent to the exile dimension, it will be very hard and very dangerous. Knowing that what is your decision Ritsuka ?

The princess looked at her uncle then at Rem and he nodded .

-Whatever you decide , I'll support you till the end and be by your side , Ritsuka . he said putting his hand on hers.

-No matter what , I will become strong enough and go find my father . declared Ritsuka determined.

-Well said , this is my niece ! smiled Rhea standing up . Its been a long time since I last saw nii-sama ...Then lets start you training Ritsuka !

He dragged her by her arm , Rem following just behind.

-Aren't you a bit overexcited, your majesty? asked Rem worried.

-Im not Kaginuki , follow me , we have very much work to do .

 **Royal castle**

\- Okairinasai your highness , oh hello princess its a honor to meet you . bowed Klaus however when he saw Rem , he sent him a cold stare before turning around and leaving.

-Looks like im not welcomed here...murmured Rem.

-That's because you are Mikukier's son , the one who sealed my brother and their beloved king. explained Rhea.

-Let's start then , Ritsuka. First , come closer , I have to you can say scan you so that I know what kind of powers you can develop.

Rem was watching them in deep interest. Rhea's hand shone in a golden color as he closed his eyes hands on her shoulders. He stayed like that for a few second before taking two step back.

-What did you find, Rhea san?

Rhea kept his eyes closed a perplexed look on his face.

-I...its complicated...

-What do you mean?

-Its empty ...as if you didn't have any powers ...

Rem and Ritsuka's eyes widened in pure shock.

-Impossible , are you sure ? questioned Rem.

-I didnt finish Rem , its not completely empty , there is something but its very weak ...I think my brother put a seal on her powers or something ... in that case ...I have to give her my blood , if it doesn't work then we'll have to try something else . explained Rhea.

-Your blood? wondered Ritsuka.

-Yes , the seal was put by nii-sama , the only way to break it is to use his blood , however since he's not here we'll have to use mine, his brother. acquiesced the second prince. Now tell me Ritsuka are you ready?

-Yes I'm .

Rhea took a dagger and sliced his wrist before holding it out to Ritsuka , she hesitated a little before taking her uncle's wrist in her hands sucking on the blood until his hand healed due to his regenerating abilities.

-How do you feel ? spoke Rhea.

-I feel norma- Ahh .

-Ritsuka! yelled Rem.

Ritsuka was crying in pain and was about to fall her knees when Rhea caught her in his arms as Rem rushed to them.

-Ritsuka are you okay? demanded Rhea.

-It-It burns ...Its as if my insides are on fire ...

-That's just in the beginning you'll feel better soon...

-You're right its different now...I feel the power flowing through my veins , I feel stronger and something else I never felt before ...

-Nice that means the seal broke . Some of the power you felt is because of my blood . Anyway now we can begin our-

He couldnt finish his sentence because Ritsuka attempted to attack him but he dodged , a second later and he would have been touched. The girl looked at him smiling maliciously .

-Huh... and I thought that for once it was going to be easy ...I should've know that if I broke the seal there is a possibility of her going berserk ...sighed Rhea running his fingers through his black bangs.

-Looks like it's going to be difficult for me to get rid of you second prince. smirked the 'fake' Ritsuka. Lets play together.

-Fine as you wish , anyway it's all up to Ritsuka now. She has to overpower you and take control . Meanwhile I'll take care of you. Dont think its going to be easy.

-You can't hurt me , you wouldn't dare wound your niece would you? challenged the red head and Rhea chuckled irritating her.

-I won't hurt you that's true, however that doesn't mean I won't be able to hold you in check.

She jumped at him and he blocked her attack with his arm . The fight started and Rhea didn't attack , all he did was keep at the defensive.

 **Inside Ritsuka's mind**

 **(Ritsuka's POV)**

Where am I? ...oh ...I remember Rhea-san gave me his blood to get rid of the seal my father had put on my powers...I walked because I saw some light which guided me out of the darkness I was in . Then I stared surprised at what I saw . I was in a beautiful village . I could see in the horizon a castle . The whole area was surrounded by green fields where flowers grew and butterflies danced. I went down to the village and everytime the people looked at me they would bow to me in respect . When suddenly I stopped in my tracks.

A dark blue haired guy dressed like a ninja caught my eye . He wss holding a paper and asking a kid about apparently a person in that picture .

-Are you sure you didn't see her somewhere ? asked the blue haired.

-No , im very sorry...

-Kuso! Just where did she go... I've told her so many times not to wander off alone ... she will get in trouble...

As the ninja was about to leave the young boy called after him .

-Matte! , look she's there . said the boy pointing at me .

The blue haired guy looked at where the younger one was pointing. I could see now that he had gorgeous amethyst eyes but I couldn't see the bottom part of his face because he was wearing a black mask that convered his mouth and nose.

-Thank you , here take a candy . said the ninja.

-Arigato ! Mr. shinobi ! smiled the little boy.

-Now ... PRINCESS! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME ?! I WORRIED YOU KNOW ! HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS! yelled the ninja.

I looked at him trying to process what he was saying ... princess? and do I even know this guy?

-Hummm , excuse me but do I know you? asked Ritsuka and the mysterious guy's eyes widened in shock.

-Princess if you are making fun of me then its not a good joke at all ... stated the ninja .

-Im not , I was with Rhea-san when suddenly I found myself here...

-Rhea san? You mean ...Tsukiyomi Rhea? The second devil prince? Then... you are the queen of this world .

-I dont think I understand ...

-Fine , I'll explain . First I'm Hiroto Sakurai , a ninja and your personal servant . We are in your internal world that is affected by your mood.

-Sokka...but why am I here?

-That's because your dark half took control over your body so your conciousness was sent here in her place . You need to overpower her , since the seal broke , she became more powerful . If you don't beat her then you will disappear . We have to hurry , hime-sama.

-How are we supposed to do that ?

-Let's go and see Rhea-sama.

-Rhea? But Rhea is outside .

-I mean the Rhea in this world , he is a replica of the real one . corrected Hiroto.

-Oh , ikuyo Hiroto san.

We walked in the castle's direction and I couldn't help but stare at Hiroto-san. That mask...

-I wonder Hiroto san , do you always wear that mask.

-Yeah , I never take it off in front of people . The only person who saw my face was you , hime sama . But you cant remember. Here we are , welcome to your castle hime sama.

We entered the main room and I saw Rhea-san sitting on the throne.

-Okairinasai , well done Hiroto. greeted the king.

-Your wishes are my command , your majesty.

-Princess Ritsuka , we have to talk if possible for I have to deliver punishment to you. stated Rhea in an icy tone.

-Your majesty , If I may , she- tried Hiroto to defend me but he was cut off mid sentence.

-Thank you Hiroto , the princess will explain her indecent behavior to me by herself . Leave us . ordered Rhea.

-Yes , my king. bowed Hiroto respectfully.

-Come Ritsuka , let us go to the garden , it will be more comfortable to talk there . suggested the king standing from his throne .

We went to the garden , and Rhea san took my hand in his guiding me through the garden like princes and kings would act , very gentlemanly like , they royal manners.

-Ritsuka , tell me why did you run again from the castle . I worried very much . Don't do that ever again.

-But Rhea san , I have a problem that's- I tried to explain but Rhea san spoke.

-Dark Ritsuka right? The real me must have broken the seal .

-Nani? I thought you were going to scold me because I ran away. I asked suprised.

Rhea-san laughed, before ruffling my hair.

-Why would I ? It was all an act since we where in the throne room. he said still smiling however I couldn't understand why would he act...

-Doshte? I questioned confused and he sighed for some reason .

-Im the only one in this world except Hiroto because you told him that knows about you. This world where we are now , was created when you were born. Im not from here , the real Rhea made a replica of himself here , to protect you by watching the seal , so that the only one who could break it would be him or Maksis.

Suddenly , lightening tore the sky. There will be a storm soon.

-We don't have much time left . We have to go.

-Where to?

-There is no time to explain lets go . You'll see by yourself.

 **Back to the outside world**

Rhea was still fighting the dark Ritsuka.

-Looks like you're starting to get tired dear, you won't hurt me with your physical strength alone. Just give up already and let Ritsuka take back her body. said Rhea.

-Don't underestimate me , you saw nothing .

As soon as she said that the ground turned white under her feet .

-That's , the ice element?

-Yes it is , now freeze to death!

Rhea was about to get stuck in ice when Rem , used his fire making it melt.

-Well done kaginuki. praised the prince as dark Ritsuka clicked her tongue.

-Is that all you can do? I told you , you stand no chance .

-You're so arrogant ! appear before me Fermion ! Send him to hell! she called after putting blood on a pendent with a dark purple jewel.

-Impossible , summoning power ? Rhea's eyes widened in disbelief.

A man with crimson eyes purple and dark armor , black wings , long sword as dark as his clothes and he had black hair.

-Yes my lady , your wish is my command .

-Fight for me and kill this man! she ordered.

-It will be my greatest honor to do that for you.

He then launched at Rhea with his sword and the prince was starting to get disadvantaged. He didn't want to counterattack as to not hurt Ritsuka. However if he didn't he would be damaged.

-Come out and burn down everything to ashes , Pheonix! summoned Rhea.

As the two creatures fought , Rhea was meditating he was preparing a mind control spell to speak with Ritsuka and his replica to help them.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter , please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Next chapter : Ritsuka's training : "Controlling my ...powers?"**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 13:** Ritsuka's mission part 1 :The fallen angel and the witch .

 _Since Im so lazy like I've been saying for a long time now , I need a long time to decide to write a new chapter then at least 3 days to write it xD because im so lazy i can't finish it in one day._ _Cho I wanted to reply to your review xD I wonder where you found these 11 months its just few weeks but its okay I decided to be serious and write. Im such a pain I know if I was a writer I would always miss the deadline. Also you might wonder why in the last chapter i said the title would be "Ritsuka's training" and here its Ritsuka's mission . Well i got another idea so i changed the title , you'll discover that when you read the chapter . English is not my mother language so I have many mistakes, I know._ _Well anyway I've talked enough ._

 **I don't own dance with devils**

-Come out and burn down everything to ashes , Pheonix! summoned Rhea.

As the two creatures fought , Rhea was meditating he was preparing a mind control spell to speak with Ritsuka and his replica to help them.

 **In Ritsuka's mind**

Ritsuka and other Rhea where running into the forest as the red haired girl followed the king who stopped suddenly.

-Rhea-san what's wrong? asked the princess.

-We reached our destination. concluded the king.

-But we're just in some forest there's nothing.

-You're wrong . Look carefully. said Rhea before raising his hand and moving it as if he was turning a page. Show us the truth that hides behind lies!

Stairs appeared out of nowhere and they were going down to some cave.

-Follow me , Ritsuka. said the king.

They walked down and they soon found themselves in a dark garden with a big red chained door .

-Where are we?

-This is the deepest point in your soul. That door is the one leading to your powers . From here we have two missions. Fully unleash your powers and seal the dark Ritsuka . explained the second Rhea.

When suddenly crimson eyes appeared from nowhere , as if a giant was looking at them . Ritsuka looked at Rhea's replica and found him one knee to the ground.

-Master , we were waiting for you. said the king.

-You did a good job , other me . Now Ritsuka you need to follow my instructions, you can't leave your dark self overwhelm you and take control over your body anymore. Be strong , think about your father , you want to find him dont you?

-Of course I want to...but what can i do? said Ritsuka.

-If your will power is really strong you'll be able to break the chains , to take over dark Rituska and to overcome all the obstacles that stand in your way . All you need is to want it . So don't give in !

-R-Rhea -san ...

Rhea smiled , from when he met her in the human world to now , she made progress . He knew she could do it.

-Looks like I have to go , your other half doesn't seem to want to leave me alone . said Rhea and Ritsuka laughed.

-Arigato Rhea-san . I'll do my best .

-Don't make us wait ! that kaginuki is worried about you . Hurry and come back. yelled Rhea before stopping the mind control spell .

 **Outside world**

 **-** Poor little girl , you're weak you can do nothing against me . Just like your knight who failed miserably against my pheonix. I've been in countless fights before and no one could beat me , so don't think you can win . If I had fought you seriously from the beginning you would have already been dead by now. Give up and leave Ritsuka be . mocked Rhea smirking .

-In you dreams! a dark aura surrounded the fake Ritsuka .

-Nani ?

-If I can't kill you then , I'll make sure to wound you so badly that you won't be able to wake up .

Snakes appeared everywhere and started to surround Rhea who jumped but that was just a distraction. He didn't have time to dodge fake Ritsuka's attack .

-Medusa's curse ! her hand pierced his stomach and he fell to the ground . Fortunatly for him Rem had burned the snakes.

-What did you do ? How come this wound won't heal.

-Even with your amazing regeneration abilities , you won't be able to heal from this . Not only that but you'll feel dizzy and you'll have a strong fever . Your powers will weaken and then it will be far more easier to kill you . I'll be delighted to see the king fall from his throne . laughed dark Ritsuka .

Rhea tried to get up but he felt so heavy , and he saw everything spinning around before collapsing.

-So are you next , Ritsuka's fiance? Or maybe you're scared? chuckled fake Ritsuka.

Rem stood up a neutral expression on his face before smirking.

-There is no reason to fight you when you've already been defeated . stated Rem amused at dark Ritsuka's shocked expression.

-What do you mean by that?

-Did you really think you could beat the prince without any consequences? He was just diverting your attention so that Ritsuka could take over you .

As he said that , fake Ritsuka fell to her knees holding her head in pain.

 **What was happening in Ritsuka's head**

Ritsuka was concentrating on her goal , and light had started to surround her body when suddenly Rhea's clone fell to the ground.

-Rhea-san ? What's wrong?! worried Ritsuka running to him.

-Master ...has been severly wounded so I felt it too , I might disappear but you mustn't forget your goal. Sayonara princess .

Ritsuka was afraid , just what happened to Rhea? _Its my fault , I can't keep hestitating I need to do something not always rely on Rhea-san and Rem ...I want to be stronger ..._

The chains on the big door started to break . _Oh? Its working !_

 _-_ I want to find father , I want to save him , I want to save Rhea-san from my dark self , I want to see Rem again and I wish to win Mikukier-san's challenge no matter what and live with Rem !

The chains broke and the big red door opened , light illuminated the dark garden and it turned green and beautiful , no longer dead .

 **Outside world**

-No it can't be how did she !

-Don't understimate Ritsuka , you need more than this to make her give up!

-I'll come back dont think its over ! yelled fake Ritsuka before falling .

Rem run to her and caught her in his arms .

-Ritsuka , Ritsuka ! are you okay ? please answer me .

A hand caressed Rem's cheek before Ritsuka opened her eyes and smiled.

-Don't worry Rem , im fine just a little exhausted ...

-Im so relieved , you scared me . This time I thought you really would disappear . confessed Rem hugging Ritsuka tightly .

-Im so sorry . apologized Ritsuka and Rem kissed her when he pulled away Ritsuka started to look around .

-More importantly Rem , where is Rhea-san ? Is he okay ?

Rem averted his eyes , his expression turning stern .

-Well , he was deeply wounded , he's there . pointed Rem out .

-Don't tell me ...I did that? Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock as she saw an unmoving and bleeding Rhea lying on the ground.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and a feeling a of guilt welled up inside her. Just then Luco appeared from nowhere .

-Princess we should take his highness to Christa , the castle's mage and a very talented healer maybe she can do something. said the butler.

After putting Rhea on a bed , Christa tryed various spells but none of them would work.

-This is the first time i encounter something like this ...just what's this wound? how did he get it? Its looks like his blood and veins are being paralyzed by some unknown power. Alas even with my healing spells i cant do anything. Im very sorry.

-Dont say stupid things Christa! We cant just watch the prince die we already lost the king before him we cant do it every time there must be a way ! yelled Klaus.

-To be honest Klaus if even Christa cant do anything i wonder who would be able to do. something. said Luco.

-Its all my fault , all i've done until now is bring problems to you first Rem then to Rhea san ... im so useless ...and now... Rhea might die because of me...I-

-Dont give up Ritsuka , nothing is lost until you give up . If you dont then there will always be hope. comforted Rem.

-Princess , Rhea sama is all we have left , please save him . You'll have to hurry the dark power of the wound is consuming his blood vessels . All i can do for you is slow the process. Go and find the fallen angel Amon, the marquis of hell , he should be able to help you. When he was an angel , he had the strongest healing abilities , he can heal any wound .explained Christa. I can only give you 4 days and no more to do it. Take this hourglass, you'll be able to see how much time is left . So will you take on the challenge , Tsukiyomi Ritsuka?

-Yes , I will assume my responsabilities and save Rhea-san.

-That's the spirit . I wish you good luck . adds Klaus.

-Be careful , Amon can be a jerk sometimes. warned Luco.

-Hahha , you're always fighting its normal you say that. laughed Christa and Luco clicked his tongue.

-Pff just who in this world can stand that man , he's so annoying. sighed the butler. Anyway you should go .

-Yes thank you for everything and i'll be back soon! said Ritsuka before disappearing with Rem.

They were in the city now and Ritsuka couldnt help but ask out of curiosity.

-How are we supposed to find him? asked Ritsuka.

-Well lets ask around for now. suggested Rem.

They entered a magic shop by chance and it was full of witches.

-I want that bird , i'll take him for 200 demon coin . started a witch.

-Hi . greeted Ritsuka but she got no answer.

-Wow that's a good offer . said the shopkeeper.

-Excuse me , we need your help on something if you would be kind enough to lend us a hand. requested Rem but he was ignored too.

-No i propose 400 demon coin. said another.

-Ohe i saw him first , he's mine!

-URUSE! you're making such a fuss for old witches! Finally all the attention was on Rem. I knew i would find you here Alicia. I have a question for you.

-Pff nobles like always want to monopolize and control everything...disgusting.. ...i hope that you're question is a good one or i wont waste my time to answer it . said Alicia a scowl on her face .

-Dont worry it is . Would you happen to know where we could find the marquis lord Amon. You were very close to him , i heard so you might know something.

-Hihihi snickered another witch while saying in a low voice to the one next to her.:"So he doesn't know that the Marquis Amon has gone missing for eight months now and no one knows where he might be . Really what a shame! Hihihihih!

-Im-possible ... murmured Ritsuka shocked.

-Some people even say he's dead ! Demons and fallen angels aren't were they were ! They became weak! added the shopkeeper witch.

-No... it can't be ...does that mean Rhea-san will...said Ritsuka starting to loose hope, she lost her father and she didnt want to loose her uncle too. How could she face her father if he died and by her hand too.

-Shut up! Lord Amon is a fallen angel and a marquis of hell , his power is superior to many and he cant be defeated easily. Also old witches like you shouldnt understimate us ! At least we didnt loose our kingdom not like you. With his light power coming from his old angel form and his dark power after he became a fallen lord Amon is very strong . yelled Rem. Dont worry Ritsuka we'll find a way to save the prince . Lets go.

As they were about to go out Alicia stopped them .She was a very beautiful woman and a very dangerous witch . She had golden wavy hair flowing on her shoulders , red dress that let her breasts show . She was wearing a pendent with a pentacle and black a cape held with a ruby stone , the hood over her head . She also had a piece of jewelry hanging on her forhead with an emerald stone . Her glittering green eyes were looking up Ritsuka form head to toe.

-Enough witches , the demons have been kind enough to provide us shelter from those who destoryed our kingdom and overtook it. Therefore you shouldnt make fun of them. scolded Alicia and no witch dared disobey her . Then you must be princess Ritsuka and Kaginuki Rem.

-How did you-

-I knew you were coming . smiled the witch. Now about Amon , its true we're very close you can even say im his fiancee. Ritsuka and Rem's eyes widened .

-That's unheard of a witch and a fallen angel. stated Rem . But well its not the weirdest thing.

-Its weird indeed. If anyone told me that i would one day fall in love with a fallen angel i would've laughed at them. Anyway im afraid i myself dont know where Amon is.

-Just what happened , eight months ago. How did he disappear? asked Ritsuka.

-You were with him then right? added Rem.

-Yes , i'll tell you about it , the true story or more like what i remember of it.

 **8 months ago , Lord Amon's manor,**

Like every day since he was exiled from heaven. Amon , fallen angel, marquis of hell , immortal and will never age anymore since he reached twenty five years old . Short white hair , mismatched eyes , the right one was a crimson red and the left one was a golden yellow. He was wearing black his favourite color. A black heavy trench coat, over a grey shirt ,black baggy trousers and black leather boots with white gloves. He was just out of a meeting .

\- Oh god , the most annoying thing when you're high ranked in society is meetings . I would prefer staying in bed the whole day with a woman . That would be so much fun but well i wouldn't betray my beloved Alicia would I ? . Oh I have an even better idea i can go to the royal castle and annoy that butler Luco , that's my hobby.*sigh* I want to kill . Its been a long time since i fought and got my opponents to crawl and kneel to me begging for mercy . His expression turned from a lazy one to a crazy and sadistic one. Yes the blood and the feeling of power. Amazing! Amon was talking alone like a mad man in the corridor when he heard someone clearing his throat.

-Sir , are you okay? asked his personal butler.

-*Sigh* im bored Cain ! Its because god hates me since I betrayed the angels!

-My lord , even though you're bored , war and battle won't solve anything.

-Pff , it was funnier when I was an angel and got myself exiled from heaven. pouted Amon.

-My lord you cant go back unfortunately.

-Its better here i prefer darkness and freedom than being bound by rules of we should be kind to humans and help them! How stupid! I hate those weak and arrogant humans! Such a pain!

-Hum , then my lord you should decide on what you want you cant just have everything.

-You're so serious Cain , you need to relax , you'll have to come with me for a drink someday.

Amon reached the main room and just as he opened the door he got a pillow in his face.

-Cant you keep your mouth shut! There are people trying to sleep here , stupid kid! yelled Alicia covering her naked body with a blanket.

Cain had left to give them some privacy and Amon looked at his watch with a neutral expression before looking at Alicia with the same expression on his face.

-Its 1 pm until when do you plan to sleep , Alicia? Are you trying to make a record for guinness book? mocked Amon.

-An idiot who's good at nothing shouldn't talk !

-Oh? That's mean Alicia! I was joking. He said feigning hurt.

-I dont care, anyway do you have anything important to say? You just came from a meeting .asked Alicia as she sat up body wrapped in a blanket and when she moved her leg became uncovered for a moment and Amon who was following her movements enjoyed the sight before him.

-Nothing really , it was just the usual at the meeting . They just were wondering if It was the best decision to let Rhea become the king.

-I see , he could be a very good king but he's just like you , when we enjoy fighting and spilling blood so much its difficult to handle a kingdom . You're exposed to more danger and you can be targeted at any moment and loose your life . Its like in chess , everything is okay as long as the king stands , however if the king falls the kingdom is doomed. Especially that the prince tends to fight himself instead of sending his subordinates to do the work.

-Hmm , you're so smart I love that about you, Alicia . I agree with you but it makes me jealous hearing you praise other men.

-Oh? that's my line mister who's talking alone in the corridor saying its better to sleep with a woman than to go to a meeting.

-Oh god... Alicia you know that i dont mean it !

-Do you have any proof ?

He sat next to her on the bed putting his hand on hers.

-Yes all you're saying is nonsense so you're wrong.

-I never said nonsense you idiot !

-You did , you said i was good at nothing!

-You are good at nothing!

-Let me correct you , im good at fighting , healing , painting , paperwork , sweet talking and ... he licked her ear . And im very good in bed you cant deny that.

She blushed before turning away from him putting a pillow in his face.

-By the way Alicia, lately i've been having a strange feeling of being constantly observed like im part of someone's scheme.

-What do you mean? asked Alicia worried.

-Something bad is going to happen. I can see the future and I know everything. That's the power i was born with. Since Azazel left hell with some others I have been worrying they might make their move at any time. I feel like a war is going to start in the near future. revealed Amon. I've been having dreams about it.

-Your feelings and predictions are never wrong but i hope , that this time only this time you could be wrong. Because a war means i could loose you . Its not that I doubt your strength but still. I dont want to loose you.

Just then he wrapped his arms around her and played with her hair.

-As long as im here you dont have to worry . Stay with me , and i'll hold you in my arms , my beloved Alicia . I'll cherish you forever and never let you go. No matter what i'll protect you. Im so happy you're worried about me . You wouldnt be so honest normally Alicia. You're a woman who likes to rebel after all arent you?

-Every time you say something romantic you have to ruin it , you stupid angel.

-I love you too my rebelling princess.

They kissed passionately and Amon bit her lip before making his way into her mouth.

-A-Amon dont you have paperwork to do? breathed out Alicia as he started undressing himself.

-To hell with the paper work , we have more important things to do dont we? smirked the fallen angel and Alicia couldnt help but smirk too.

-You never get enough do you? she said playing with snow white locks.

After making out they fell asleep. However their peace duration was limited . Amon woke up holding his head.

-Unfortunatly my dear Alicia ,my predictions are never wrong . Its going to be a long night.

-Indeed , darling .replied the witch before putting a pendent with a pentacle the same one she had around his neck.

-What is this , dear Alicia?

-That's a charm as long as we have it with us we're connected. No matter what happens . I will save you from your enemies and from yourself.

 **This definitely the worse way to end a chapter but since i made you wait for a long time , I decided to finish here so that you have this instead of waiting for a longer chapter. Anyway i hope it made up for your waiting. Next chapter : Ritsuka's mission part 2: Amon and Alicia's undying love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 13:** Ritsuka's mission part 2: Amon and Alicia's undying love

 _Well i started this as soon as i finished the last chapter so i was less lazy this time! Enjoy i hope you like this fanfiction because to be honest it started with what if Ritsuka went with Rem but it looks like it became some other story xD_

 **I dont own dance with devils but if I did i wouldnt have made such an irritating ending**

 **-** My beloved Alicia , you're the only woman that I've ever loved sincerely. I wouldn't imagine a life without you so please dont die . Live for me , promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself for me. said Amon caressing his lover's cheek.

-Only if you promise me in return that you'll live for me and that no matter what you won't loose your life for the sake of mine.

-You're such a difficult woman...sighed Amon.

-That's what you love about me.

-Indeed ...

As they kissed the door opened suddenly revealing a wounded and panting Cain and Amon hurried to him shocked.

-Cain! Cain what's the matter? worried Amon but before he got his butler's answer , he had a vision.

"-Where is that dear Amon hiding? That traitor who after he was exiled from heavens bowed his head to our sworn enemies the demons! Once a general in the heaven's army now a marquis in hell! yelled Raphael .

-I won't let you disturb , the master.

-And you think you can stop me filthy demon?

-We wont know until we try.

-Amusing how you think you can beat us ! he heard another man' voice.

-That's an arrogant fool for you! exclaimed this time a feminine voice." **End of vision.**

 **-** Honey are you okay? asked Alicia. Was that a vision?

-Yes , a vision about what happened to Cain , he encountered Raphael .

-Y-yes master that's the angel but he's not alone , he has a god with him and a yokai.

-Tch , normally these people wouldn't be allies , there must be a mastermind hiding in the shadows.

-That's the only possible explanation . Amon im ready to fight.

-We don't have many choices anyway . Lets teach them what it means to provoke us , my love. smiled the fallen angel.

-Yes , we'll definitely vanquish them, honey.

-Before we go Cain stay here , i'll put a healing spell on you . You were hit by an angel , you won't heal by yourself. said the lord before scratching his wrist with a dagger then he lifted his arm so that the blood would go to his arm there it stained white bandages that turned gold and Amon's mismatched eyes shone .

-Golden bandages , use my blood and heal my allies , by god's will. White wings appeared from Amon's back just then the bandages wrapped around Cain and they healed all his wounds without leaving any marks.

-You're out of danger Cain but you're body has just undergone a powerful spell and it exhausted , I can't let you fight . Stay here and dont come no matter what . Since I know you'll come even thought I told you not to let me precise that this is an order . I hate using people like pawns . That's disgusting. stated Amon before his black wings disappeared. We've wasted enough time already Alicia . Let's go.

-Oh look who decided to show up! That's lord Amon for you! As usual , you're always late , traitor! said Raphael in a sarcastic tone.

-Wow what a nice greeting , sometimes i wonder if you're really angel , all you have is white wings , no principles and no feelings.

-Interesting so this is the one who's gone berserk and stained heaven's sacred ground with blood resulting in being exiled . commented the one Amon assumed was the god.

-He was going to be executed if Azrael didn't hesitate in killing him and do you know the pitiful excuse he gave us?! It was "he could be interesting in the future" he's more of a zombie than an angel that guy! I cant stand him.

-So you're here to execute me? concluded Amon smirking.

-Actually we came here to ask you to join us. spoke the yokai woman.

-And your goal would be? asked Amon.

-Destroying all the supernatural dimensions and create a new one for only chosen people to live in.

-You're going to wipe out humanity for this?

-Yes , those filthy humans dont have a place in our project . added Raphael. And to be honest I hate you and I don't want you to join us but orders are orders , your healing skills are the most powerful out of all the supernatural dimensions and your fighting power is very impressing too even if i hate to admit it its the truth. Our master thinks it would be a waste to kill you.

-Oh , and is this master of yours intending to rule this kingdom he wants to create? asked Amon.

-He said that the powerful ones will be those who will rule the kingdom. added the god.

-That's a very alluring proposition indeed . Those goals are exactly what I seek. What do you think Alicia?

However since they came Alicia didnt say anything, all she could do was stare in shock apparently at the yokai woman.

-Why...Diana ...

-Why what ? why did i become a yokai when i was originally a witch? because i'm more powerful this way and i also killed people from our kingdom for master's sake.

-How could you?! Your family , your friends ! I was your best friend , you were like a sister to me , Diana .

-Looks like you know her Diana , is that Alicia Wolfmoon? She even more beautiful than what i heard from rumors and what i saw in painting . You should go together and settle your matters while we talk with our dear Amon .said the god.

-Whatever you are a god or anything else doesn't matter. Alicia is mine.

-Hmph , Im not the god of love or seduction dear Amon . Im a greek god , the god of war Ares . So we want your answer will you come with us?

-That's as I said a very good proposition. I might even consider going with you. Amon smirked and just as he attempted to walk to the two men a sword was held at his throat.

-Ahahahaha , prince Rhea ! How unexpected for you to show up here ! I wonder what brings you to my home this late at night. started the fallen angel.

-If you're going to betray my cause then you'll better be dead then in my enemies hands .

-Im afraid that no matter what you do prince you're still immature , i have far more experience in fights and life than you . If you think that you trapped me then you're wrong. I possess all knowledge of the past present and future . You'll need a hundred years to beat me.

Just as he finished speaking he appeared behind Raphael and Ares disappearing from Rhea's side.

-However i wonder how you knew that i was here.

-Your butler ran all the way to me saying he's worried you might do something foolish.

-That stupid brat! I should've locked him up.

-That means you really were going to betray the demons.

-Who said that dear prince , what about you look at those two in front of us.

Black feather wings had appeared from Amon's back and he was holding chains with seals on them capturing Ares and Raphael .

-So all of this was a scheme . stated Raphael.

-I must say that this battle strategy is very ingenious however , isn't it a bit of cowardice? asked Ares before breaking the chains.

-Nani?! Rhea's eyes widened in shock and Amon couldn't help but stare even though he knew those chains wouldn't stop a god.

Alicia came back , she had vanquished Diana Ash but she was very exhausted and she had some wounds. Ares aimed at her and it was so fast that Amon could only shield her with his own body and his right wing fell to the ground.

-Now... I-I understand ...what it means to get your wing torn off... its... so painful...Im so sorry Alicia . I broke our promise ...I am sorry ...

After what he collapsed and Alicia cried .

-No , No! You can't ! I won't forgive you!

Amon coughed blood before smiling sadly and wiping her tears away with his fingers.

-Thi-This is ...the first time i've seen you cry... but... i prefer your smile , my beloved Alicia. Sayonara...

Just then Alicia's tears stopped and her eyes turned menacing , her mind turned blank. The aura around here became dangerous as she glared at her enemies. A grimoire floating in front of her . It has a black cover anda ruby in the middle . Some lines in an unknown language appeared on her face and arms .

-Im going to destroy everything. You'll be the first ones to be annihilated from this world . Disappear by my hand. Everything will kneel to me , no matter what it is. Your heart belongs in my hands .

-Just what are you going to do ? Alicia are you okay? asked Rhea worried and she gave him a piercing glare.

-Dont you dare interfere. Anger's sting, rage's power . Consume my enemy with this hatred of mine.

Let them suffer as  
the pain they gave me will be doubled.  
Death , destruction and despair.

Bring my enemies to their downfall  
Now my wrath is what they shall feel!

Just then Raphael and Ares felt their insides burning . Ares was clutching his chest and Raphael was screaming from pain, tears of blood running down their cheeks.

-What the hell did you do , witch! Damn you damn you Damn you! cursed Raphael.

-I can't believe a simple witch could do this to me a greek god... you hold up to your reputation , Alicia Wolfmoon. However im afraid that won't be enough to defeat me. You've already exhausted yourself casting such a powerful and a forbidden spell no less . A trail of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. Now let me show you the power of a god . Celestial judgement !

Swords fell down from the sky line a sword's rain and they were aimed at Alicia but to Ares's surprise she was unscathed when the sword rain stopped.

-You demon , you protected her didn't you? Looks like its useless to continue fighting from here . We failed our mission , Amon disappeared. Teleportation!

The uncouncious Raphael and Marie were surrounded by a strong light then they disappeared along with Ares leaving Alicia in Rhea's arms.

-Tch ...just what's happening ... and where the hell did Amon go!

Alicia put her hand on Rhea's cheek mistaking him for Amon her mind being blurred .

-A-Amon...please...dont leave me alone...she murmured tears flowing down her cheek before loosing consciousness.

-My poor Alicia . I wish i could do something for you. But Im not Amon...

 **End of Alicia's story but still eight months ago**

Amon woke up in the woods far from his mansion.

-Just where am I? Why im I in a forest? Wasn't I supposed to be in bed with Alicia?

Memories of what happened came back to him.

-That's true...I fought and then...intense pain ... Alicia crying... and then everything's gone blank...

When he tryed to stand up he became aware of the fact he was no longer a person , he was a fox. He ran to a nearby river and when he looked at his reflection , he was shocked . He still had his mismatched gold-red eyes . He was white and the earring on his right ear was still there and he had nine tails.

-Oh god what the hell happened ...I hope i can go back to what I was...what would Alicia said if she saw me ... well she probably would say something in the lines of "Cute" or "Kawaii!" or "My little teddy" even though im not a bear. Its all because of the stupid prince . He can't mind his own business...even though being a fox will be interesting im still worried about Alicia...and I dont seem to have any of my powers i'll have to bear with it...and try to get as much information as i can ... i'll act like a pet who grants wishes but only to those who deserve it...from now on my name will be silver .

 **End of flashback ( Alicia's home )**

Ritsuka and Rem were in Alicia's home. You might ask why does she need it when she was the whole time with Amon but they fought sometimes and things happen so she had a small house on her own.

-That's why I told you that I myself don't know where he might be...

-Its indeed ,intriguing how he disappeared without leaving any trace behind. stated Rem.

-You said his wing was torn off could it be that its the cause of his disappearance ? asked Rituska.

-You might right Ritsuka, a wing for an angel is like fangs for a vampire , when you loose one of them it brings great pain and might even kill. Also it could even considerably reduce their power. explained Rem. So he might've lost his materialisation body or took another form or became another person.

-I wonder myself ...murmured Alicia. You should go back for now its late...I'll make some research , lets meet tomorrow.

-Fine by me , even though we only have four days , its useless to try anything if we're tired specially you Ritsuka . You fought your dark side today. Alicia we'll make research from our side too. See you tomorrow.

Ritsuka took Alicia's hands in hers and smiled.

-I understand how you feel about Amon san , Alicia san but i promise that we'll try our best to find him. reassured Ritsuka.

-Thank you ... Ritsuka . And good luck with Rem . whispered Alicia and Ritsuka turned bright red. I'll give you some tips of what you could do to please him one day. continued Alicia smirking making Ritsuka blush even harder. For now you could try and change your clothes style . Try this . said Alicia showing Ritsuka a dress.

-I-'ll never be able to wear something like that.

-You can do it for Rem , he'll be happy im sure.

-I-I s-see you tomorrow Alicia san! stammered Ritsuka and Alicia chuckled.

-Oyasumi ... have sweet 'dreams' she said insisting on the word dreams.

Ritsuka went out and found Rem staring at the sky.

-What were you talking about with Alicia , Ritsuka? asked Rem out of curiosity.

-Wh-Why do you ask ? replied Ritsuka nervously .

-Well you were long so Im wondering.

-Ah she said nothing of importance. continued Ritsuka but when she remembered Alicia's words she blushed and turned away from Rem. However the kaginuki saw her red face and put his hand on her cheek before moving to her forhead.

-Ritsuka you're hot , do you have a fever?

-No im fine...

-Are you sure? insisted Rem.

-Yes if I wasn't i would've told you wouldn't I?

-Hmm... lets go then .

That night Rem went to his room and found Silver.

-Its been a while since you came back to see me , Kaginuki. said the fox.

-Well a lot has been going on lately and I've been sleeping with Ritsuka, so i didnt come very much to my room. Anyway did Dan feed you in my absence?

-Yes but im a cute little pet i need affection not only food...

-I thought you were a fox not a cat.

-Whatever ...by the way who's this Ritsuka?

-Well she's his majesty's king Maksis daughter and Rhea's niece , Tsukiyomi Ritsuka and I wish to marry her in the future.

For a moment the fox's eyes widened. _Tsukiyomi Rhea the prince! Finally after eight months i might be able to go back to normal!_

 _-_ Kaginuki , have you ever met the prince?

-I did on many occasions and we were in his castle just this morning.

 _Really?! Im so happy i could hug him if i had arms! After all this time my saviour!_

 _-_ I wonder why you're asking all this questions all of a sudden.

-Im a magical fox can't I know somethings about the world?

-Well i never said that .

-How is the prince i heard after the loss of his brother he was very sad.

-Indeed but he overcame it more or less.

-So he's fine now?

-i wouldnt say that he collapsed and has a life threatening wound. A wound that paralyzes the body and consumes blood vessels and cells. Unfortunately even the most skilled mage at his castle couldn't heal him. He has four days to live if we dont save him before this deadline. All hope will be lost. explained Rem.

 _A wound like this could only be made by a cursed spell and a physical hit combination, something like medusa's curse . Unfortunately for him no one can heal something that strong . Actually I can but in this form , im useless since i've lost my powers..._

 _-_ Are you finished with your questions? Not that i dont want to talk with you but i have some research to do.

-Research ? about what ?

-What happens if an angel has their wing torn off do they disappear , reincarnate , die of the pain. Because apparently eight months ago , the marquis of hell and the fallen angel lord Amon Cassiel disppeared after having his wing torn off.

 _A research about fallen angel? And how did he know that ? Only Rhea and Alicia witnessed what happened that night ... Could it be Rhea who told them?_

 _-_ A research about Amon and fallen angel? Why?

-He's the only person who can heal the prince with his exceptional healing powers. So we need to find him. Fallen angels...of course how stupid of me , i have an acquaintance who's a fallen angel . He might be helpful... Dan come here.

-Young master , you called?

-Yes call Shiki for me and tell him to come tomorrow for i wish to talk with him.

-Your wish is my command , i'll be on my way.

-So you want to ask Amon to heal the prince?

-That's it .

-How did you find that story about him ? Did the prince tell you what happened eight months ago?

-No he collapsed before that. The one who told us was the closest person to him and his most cherished one. One of the most powerful witches Alicia Wolfmoon.

-I-I see...

 _So it was you after all my beloved Alicia , oh god how i miss you ... you cant imagine...how much i long to hold you in my arms..._

 _-_ As I thought , this book is useless . I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

-Did Alicia ask you to make the research ?

-No I proposed she said she was going to search on her own . But i want to help . If Ritsuka disappeared i would go and search for her the same goes for Alicia , you can see it in her eyes and how she talks about lord Amon , she loves him very much.

-...

-You're so silent all of a sudden is anything the matter?

-N-Nothing , i was just thinking about something..

-You're acting strange today , normally you wouldn't be so talkative.

-Dont worry about me . said Silver or more like Amon before lying on the desk while Rem went to his bed.

-I thought you were a pet who wanted affection. Come here dont stay on the desk its cold there. stated Rem tapping the bed next to him and Amon or lets say Silver for now jumped next to him before curling into a little ball as Rem caressed his snow white fur.

-You're a cute fox indeed even though your voice is in contrast with your body.

-Do you have any problem with that?

-No , if I did i wouldn't have gone through the pain of buying you in the first place.

Meanwhile , Ritsuka was in her room gazing at the stars from her room and thinking about Rem when suddenly she heard a voice .

-You are Ritsuka aren't you. said a feminine voice.

-Y-yes who are you?

-Im Sasaki Rika , a demon like you . smiled the blond woman kindly and Ritsuka couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity as she looked at the woman.

-Have we met before ? asked Ritsuka.

-I dont think we did . Anyway i came here to guide you. You were half human before so you dont know how to use your powers correctly . For now i'll tell you what kind of powers you have. First of fall , the power the ice element. Second you have summoning power , third you have the power of calling a sacred scythe and fighting with it. And finally you have a power i never saw before its light power and its more like purifying things however you have the opposite power too the cursing one.

-That's...

-Maybe you didnt discover them yet but i have the power to see what powers every one has. So you have to believe me.

-For some reason , Sasaki san , you look like someone i know ( more like Rem oops ! i shouldnt spoil :p) so i believe you.

-For now what about you try your ice power.

-How can I do that?

-For exemple , see this glass of water , let's try with this first. Concentrate and try to freeze it.

Ritsuka closed her eyes and concentrated but nothing happened.

-Hmm it didn't work...Then lets try something else. Imagine that this glass of water froze but you must really want it.

Ritsuka did as she was told and the glass of water froze .

-I succeeded ! said Ritsuka happily.

-For now that's good progress , next time we'll try with a river and then when you can control it at will , we'll make some techniques with ice . What do you think?

-Arigato Sasaki san!

-You should rest for now . Have good dreams Ritsuka. said Rika before disappearing.

Next day Ritsuka decided to dress nicely like Alicia told her , for the first time in a while she didnt tie her hair in a ponytail instead she let it flow down her back as it reached her waist .She wore a red dress with thin red straps and it was mid thigh length , its ends were black and white also she had a belt with little stars on it just under her breasts that were a little on display because of the dress , black bracelets were around her wrists . She to Rem's room however he wasn't there and Dan after being surprised for a while at her unsual attire since she was never that bold before told her he was in the living room. And the princess went there. She saw Rem , Shiki , Mage , Urie and Roen to her biggest surprise and like always Shiki , Mage , Urie and Roen were fighting over trivial things. When Rem lifted his head and saw her , his expression changed from stoic to pure disbelief . His Ritsuka never dressed like that but she was breathtaking and so beautiful. He could have her then and there . He wanted her so badly and it didnt matter if the others were watching , it would be the occasion to show them that she's his and only his for all eternity.

-R-Ritsuka ... he breathed , he could barely talk normally.

-Good morning , Rem , good morning everyone !

-Oh look who it is ! The little butterfly ! exclaimed Urie . You've become very beautiful as I see.

-Maksis sama! Miss Ritsuka became worth he princess title ! Thanks Maksis sama ! Maksis sama!

-Uruse doggy . You're making so much noise stupid dog! Nice to see you again , baby. smiled Mage.

-Oh god who banished me from heavens , i feel shivers go down my spine , the rose flowered and grown up to become so beautiful and seducing . Moaned Shiki hugging himself blushing a little.

-Pfff and the masochist spoke . Can't you say something decent when talk sometimes? asked Rem annoyed.

-That's harsh for someone who needs my help , Kaginuki. stated Shiki.

-Yes let's go back to our topic. Ritsuka come and sit . said Rem gesturing to Ritsuka and when she sat next to him he pulled her by the waist to lay her head on his shoulder. Of course , Mage , Shiki and Urie stared at them with jealousy anf envy.

-Fine , i was saying that wings for an angel in general is very important . Loosing a wing for a fallen angel is even worse than loosing an arm. They say its so painful you can die of it. But i want to experience that pain one day , it will be the ultimate suffering and pleasure ! exclaimed Shiki his masochist side awakening.

-Then we'll be happy to oblige and get rid of the biggest masochist in the universe. said Mage and Urie at the same time.

-Leave that for another time , Urie , Mage. We have more important things to do.

Suddenly Dan appeared and bowed to Rem.

-Hmm? What is it? demanded Rem.

-There is a witch who wants to see you young master.

-Oh? That would be Alicia . Lead her here , Dan.

-Yes , young master.

-Alicia? Do you mean Wolfmoon Alicia ? the famous witch. questioned Urie.

-That would be her . She is lord Amon's fiancee and she's helping us find him.

-Hello, Kaginuki and others i never met . greeted Alicia and smiled to Ritsuka when she saw her in Rem's arms.

-So did you find anything?

-Well its possible for a fallen angel to turn into a creature if the loose a wig because it deeply affects their original body and to reduce the damage it transforms into something else. However that might deprive them of the use of their powers.

-Wow , I clap for miss unknown witch who know very much about us. said Shiki smirking.

-Oh , interesting to meet another fallen angel.

-Hmph anyway , you forgot to say something , most fallen angels turns into animals . Its not the case for some but its the more frequent one.

As he said that Alicia turned her head toward the stairs , she definitely felt someone staring at her. Indeed when Silver came out of the room in the morning he hid and listened to the devils conversation. Moreover when Alicia joined them he was very surprised but very happy to see her safe and sound. Unfortunately she felt his presence and looked his way but he managed to hide.

-*sigh* just a little and i would've been caught.

Alicia who felt something watching them used a revealing power and the little fox with suddenly teleported where the devils were .

-I knew there was something eavesdropping our conversation. And it was a cute little fox.

Silver looked away and if he was human he would've blushed.

-I was just curious...murmured the fox when Alicia took him into here arms and hugged the fur ball.

-This voice and those mismatched eyes ... could you be...

-I knew you would recognize me ... Alicia ... Yes its me...

-A-Amon... I ...

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

-Alicia , you're going to kill me if you hug me with so much force.

-You idiot , i was so worried i might never see you again.

-You stupid , no matter how much i looked for you i couldn't find you and ask you to help me.

-That wouldn't have happened if you didn't protect me that day , you promise breaker.

-You wouldnt be here hugging me if I didn't you brainless.

Rem cleared his throat interrupting them.

-So Silver or should I say lord Amon, that's why you were asking so much questions yesterday.

-Yes and im really thankful Kaginuki Rem.

-Well we could've saved very much time if you said so from the beginning. added Urie.

-Actually i couldnt i had to see if he was a reliable person.

-Now the problem is how we're going to turn back into your original form. remarked Rem.

-I know how to do that but it will be very difficult. intervened Shiki.

-Dont tell me you want to do that...said Amon.

-That's the only way ex general Amon.

-What are you talking about? asked Ritsuka.

-To turn him back into a fallen angel he needs to return to his original place of birth and recover there . And that would mean going to heaven. It will be very dangerous since , all of us are either devils or fallen angels except for miss Alicia. explained Shiki.

-Yes that's going to be very dangerous...sighed Amon.

-Dont worry we'll turn you back to normal. reassured Alicia.

-Lets come up with a plan , first . adviced Urie.

-Maksis sama! What have i done to go and die in enemy territory ! said Roen dramatically.

-Doggy , man up and try to do something useful for once. scolded Mage.

-In times like these the prince would've been really helpful. said Rem.

-Indeed he's very strong . agreed Amon. Now lets find a plan . We are eight . We'll split into four groups of two , the first pair , will infiltrate the angels like spys to help us move freely in heavens . The second pair and the one i'll be in will go to the center of heavens were the sphere power resides , using that i'll be able to recover my original form of course the first pair would help us by finding the shortest way there and by disabling alarms .The third pair , will get rid of the guards protecting the heart . Finally the last pair will open up a path for us to one of the teleportation doors of heavens so that will be able to escape. Any questions?

-Then who will be in each pair? asked Ritsuka.

-I'll decide that according to the ablities of every one. Mage and Urie you'll be the third pair since you're skilled in fighting. Roen and Shiki you'll be in fourth pair. Shiki because you're known in heavens so you cant infiltrate the angels and since you were an angel you know were all the doors are and the codes to open them. Roen will assist you if you have to fight. In the first pair we'll have Rem because he's very smart and being so good in acting no one could suspect him . Ritsuka you'll go with him because Alicia needs to be with me for she has to transfer some of the heart power to me because she is a witch. Is everything clear?

-Nice plan. said Rem.

-No objections here . added Urie.

-I'll help you, love. spoke Alicia.

-I'll do my best. stated Ritsuka determined.

-It gonna be fun . smirked Shiki.

-Finally I get to beat some angels! exclaimed Mage .

-Maksis sama , bless us. prayed Roen.

-Then let's begin the operations and may all of us come back unscathed. concluded Amon.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and that i didnt make you wait too long for this one . Dont forget to review and tell me your opinions . Next chapter: Dangerous operation: Heavens assault.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Her devil**

 **Chapter 15 :** Dangerous operation : Heavens assault.

Okay I have to admit that after I posted chapter 13 and 14 in the same week I became lazy xD So hontoni gomenasai ! And after that we were moving out to switch to another country so wow I didn't have time lol . Sometimes when I look at the first chapter of this fanfiction I think just how did the story turn out to be this way lol . Anyway the most important thing is that you like it . Im very thankful to those who review. Now here is the chapter :)

 **I dont own dance with devils just this story**

 **-** Then before we go , Alicia you know what to do right? asked Amon.

-Yes , honey , count on me.

-I dont think I understand what you're talking about . said Rem.

-Very well , as I said Ritsuka and you will infiltrate the angels . To do that you need to look like angels so Alicia is going to prepare a potion that will turn you into angels . However that's not permanent , you have to be careful not to use your powers too much. The less you use them the longer the transformation will last but after a day you'll be back to normal anyway. explained Amon.

-Can we really do it? doubted Rem.

-Well , Im sorry but even though Im one of the strongest wiches , I cant do a potion like that in such a short time so that's the best I can do.

-Then the problem is we only have three days left is that enough? spoke Urie , Shiki and Amon smirked but since he was a fox they couldnt really see it.

-Time in the devil world and in heavens run differently. A day there is like one hour here. You can spend three months there but here no more than a few weeks passed. stated Shiki.

-Cool ! We'll be able to take our time then . exclaimed Mage.

-That's true , however dont slack off just because we have time . Everything will depend on Rem and Ritsuka and their mission's success. said Amon and Ritsuka was afraid of disappointing everyone. If they didnt succeed Amon would remain , a fox , Alicia would be sad and more importantly her uncle and her only hope of finding her father one day would vanish. Rem who saw her uneasiness came close to her and leaned over to her ear.

-Dont worry , my princess , you're not alone Im here with you. He whispered gently and the crimson haired girl calmed down.

-Then the potion is done , for now this will be enough , im going to prepare a far stronger one for later on after this one's effects wear down . Now are you ready for the transformation?

-Yes . said the Rem and Ritsuka in unison.

-Take this and drink while i cast the spell.

Rem and Ritsuka did as they were told while Alicia began:

-Black into white , darkness into light , may your souls be purified of sins and ascend to heavens . Accept the white wings and become beings of the skies. Angels you shall become ! (sry im an idiot when it comes to spells lol)

Rem's attire changed completely , he had white pants , a long white cape around his shoulders, his hair became a little longer , his eyes blue with a shade of grey , from his left ear hang a golden earring with a blue jewel and all his clothes were decorated with blue ribbons that had jewels with the same design than his earring and golden feather wings came out of his back . Ritsuka couldnt take her eyes off of him. He was already so handsome when he was normal , but looking like angels he was so breathtaking.

Ritsuka had a sleeveless long white dress held with a large belt decorated with blue and silver designs and white feather wings were out of her back.

-That's strange . said Amon after staring at Rem .

-What do you mean ? asked Rem.

-Well you should have white wings like normal angels why are yours gold? wondered Amon confused.

-Is that a problem? I cant understand what you mean by that . replied the kaginuki heir.

-Actually Rem , the only angels who have those wings are those with high ranks , in other words , only archangels have that . In heavens , only seven have golden wings. Uriel , Raphael , Raguel , Michael , Sariel , Gabriel and Remiel .Why would you have them when you are a devil ? Even with the world most powerful witch you cant have that . Angels dream to have the opportunity of golden wings. To be honest I cant understand why you got that . explained Shiki .

-I bet the archangels are going to be shocked , but anyway , you have to go . Rem and Ritsuka you cant go there and tell the angels those names. You are known to be devils so change them . Rem you'll be called Rayne from now on and you Ritsuka you will be Akane . Alicia is the portal ready? added Amon.

-Yes , Amon . Ritsuka , Rem come here.

-I wish you good luck , may you achieve your mission safely. said the fox who was a fallen angel .

Rem and Ritsuka walked through the portal and found themselves in a beautiful realm , covered in white , silver and gold colors .

-Well , its an unusual sight . stated Rem .

As they walked , they were stopped by two angel guards .

\- Who are you ? We never saw you here before ? Speak strangers state your buisness here ! said the first guard and his companion held him by the shoulder .

-Matte , look at him carefully, did you see his wings... remarked the second guard.

-It can't be ! They are golden , Im confused. Please accept my apologies , your highness. You may pass .

Rem passed them but Ritsuka didnt follow because the guards stopped her .

-She is with me . Let her pass please.

-But she ...

-She is my fiance , I wont go without her. said Rem and the guards opened the way for Ritsuka .

The big door opened for them and they advanced until they reached the capital , of course the angels either stared at Rem in shock because of his wings , or they simply bowed respectfully.

-Its really annoying , in the devil world they were stalking me because i was a noble. And here they are staring at me because of the wings that aren't even mine. mumured Rem.

-Dont worry about it Rayne , it will be over after we achieve our mission. smiled Ritsuka.

-As long as you are with me Akane , I can overcome anything . he replied kissing her hand.

They heard horses and one of the angels yelled: His highness Michael sama is here ! Bow in respect angels!

-Michael ? said Rem in disbelief.

The angels were all bowing on the ground, and when Michael reached them they were the only one standing. Tall man with wavy blond hair tied in a loose ponytail , amber eyes looked around the city . He went down from his horse and wondered who were they to not bow for him an archangel .

-And i thought who would dare defy me . An angel i never saw before who possesses the sacred gold wings that only the high ranked council members have . What would be your names ?

-Im Rayne and this is Akane . introduced Rem.

-Pleased to meet you , Im Michael one of the seven archangels in heavens. I would prefer that you come with me for I have to decide what to do with both of you especially you Rayne.

Rem didnt really want to follow the angel because that would bring unwanted attention however if he refused to follow Michael , the man could become suspicious of them . Even though he looked nice , like most angels . Angels were never to be trusted, they could become insane in any minute , like what Alicia told them . The archangel Raphael when he talked with Amon was acting more like a demon than an angel . Behind the rules , order and what they claimed to be honor , grace and justice hid the hatred , war and corruption as much as fight for power and rank.

\- Fine let us go . said Rem.

-Thank you for your understanding, Rayne . Oh and your girlfriend can come with you if you want .

-Of course she is coming. affirmed the devil.

Ritsuka and Rem rode the pegase together following the angel .They went to a huge white castle like those in fairytales and Michael led them inside stopping in front of a big door guarded by two angels with blue feather wings .

-Here we are , the council room. he murmured.

-Lord Michael , the other lords are waiting for you.

-Yeah and Im pretty late but i have my reasons . smirked the angel.

The two guardians bowed and opened the door. However they blocked the way for Rem and Ritsuka.

-My lord who are they? asked on of the blue winged angels.

-Oh , i nearly forgot . This is Rayne i want to introduce him to the others and the girl is his girlfriend.

The guards glared at them , but stopped when they saw Rem's gold wings and they were intrigued by Ritsuka's unsual beauty , never in their long life did they see a girl with a hair as red as blood.

-Come on Rayne, Akane.

 **Council room.**

\- Oh , look who decided to show up . started a man with orange hair tied in a braid laying on his right shoulder , amethyst eyes , elegantly dressed , a small mole on his chin , making his features more refined , a smile on his lips.

\- As bright as ever , ne Remiel? said Michael.

-Hmph , we can start the meeting then and get it over with , its getting my schedule all messed up . I have fifteen minutes of lateness on all my plans . said a second man sand colored hair held in a mid height ponytail , two locks framing his face, electric green eyes hid behind glasses looking at Michael in deep annoyance .

-Calm down , Raguel , its just for today. spoke a man sitting across from him , blue silver hair loose flowing on his shoulders . You dont need to be such a perfectionist. Nothing in this universe is flawless , its just-

-Mind your own buisness Gabriel . cut Raguel annoyance clear in his voice.

-Oh god they are at it again ...humm , what is the matter Sariel ? exclaimed another archangel with short brown hair , blue eyes and laurel crown on his head . He then looked at Michael . You'll have to explain why you're late .

-Hello Raphael , yeah i know im sorry-

-What do you want us to do with your apologies ? We cant start without you can we? Such a stupid rule . We have to wait until 'lord' Michael , decides to grace us with his presence! At least know your place and come on time ! You might be more know to humans than most of us but that doesnt make you superior to us ! We are all archangels here . spat Sariel angry , he appeared to be younger then the others . He didnt stand people like Michael or Gabriel , he depised them because they were gods who were acknowledged by humans , while most of them never heard of him for example or Remiel . He had black hair unlike most angels , and blue eyes that changed colors according to his mood. When angry they became red , when he was happy they would be green , if sad an amethyst color and if he was menacing that would be golden .

-Stop it all of you . stated the last member of the council , who didnt say a word since Michael's arrival . He was just reading a book . He closed it before staring at all of them with cold golden eyes. Stop acting like foolish kids. Michael will you decide yourself to sit down? and its the last time we wait for you Raguel stop whining for some wasted time . Its true that time is far more important than gold but you're immortal that's different for you . Gabriel , you're so easy to read and such a naive guy, you need to be colder so no one can fool you or use you like a mere tool , your behaviour is unfit for an archangel. Remiel , enough with you playing around . Raphael , stop creating problems between them . And finally Sariel , if you want to get acknowledged , work harder to get what you want . Nothing is easily gotten in this world. Am i clear? I hope i was because i hate to repeat myself. stood the angel up , he had an imposing aura. White long hair tied in a loose ponytail with a black blue ribbon .

-Aha looks like Uriel decided to intervene and give us advices . I recognize you here angel of wisdom . joked Gabriel trying to lighten up the mood.

-You weren't listening were you Gabriel? Uriel just told you to stop acting like an idiot . reminded Remiel in a playful tone.

-I said enough . spoke Uriel glaring at both of them. Michael , why were you late? asked the archangel suspiciously.

-Well I found two interesting angels , I thought it was worth introducing them to you the council members. replied Michael.

-Tch they are just the normal guys you find everywhere in heavens . Nothing to make a fuss about. Let's proceed to the meeting. started Raguel irritated.

-He's right , Michael we're not here to joke . If you take work so lightly then you're not worthy of the position you were granted ! raged Sariel his eyes flashing red .

-Matte , Michael , are those two behind you the ones you're talking about? demanded Raphael .

-Come closer , angels . said Remiel enjoying the turn of events .

Rem and Ritsuka reluctantly walked to him .

-Yare Yare , what do we have here a beautiful girl with an unusual color of hair and an intriguing young man . Tell me , how did you get those wings . stated Remiel addressing Rem.

-Did you forget your manners , Remiel ? Sorry , he's always like that . Don't mind him . I'm Gabriel . Who might you be?

-My name is Rayne . I was born an angel in the human world . I never knew my parents . They say they were killed by vampires . I lived for a longtime there and I met this girl , she was the only one for me in this cruel world . We came to heavens seeking a safe place to live , as angels without having to hide our identity. lied Rem and Ritsuka was surprised. Wow , he was so good at acting . His story was so realistic , the archangels could just believe him.

-That's a sad story ,Rayne . What about you my lady? spoke Raphael .

Me? Rem is good at persuading people like that . He did what Amon told him perfectly . Am I really capable of doing it right? No ... Im not allowed to fail . I have to fulfill my duty , for Rem , for uncle Rhea and for father ...

-My lady is something wrong? worried Raphael .

Rem looked at her nervously. Oh no ... Ritsuka is bad at this sort of things . If only I could help her , she might be so stressed and afraid of failing . I'm good at lying , since I'm a devil however she always lived her life as a human and she is so innocent. It's hard for her to lie like that.

Ritsuka took a deep breath then looked at him , putting on a sad smile .

-No ... I'm fine , just recalling the past .. I'm Akane . My parents made my days a living hell . They wanted me gone because ... she then brushed her long crimson hair and laid it on her shoulder ... because of my red hair . In our village , black and brown hair was common . But red was a symbol of evil and misfortune. I was always hit my mother would insult me and curse the day I was born . My father abused me just for his own fun . I didn't know I was an angel , I was just an ignorant kid . My brother did his best to protect me . Yeah ...David did his best ... he went against mum and dad for my sake and was beaten up for that. When we

became older , the lands in our village became were ravaged by droughts . Starvation was coming after if the leader of the village didn't act soon . Then the whole village said I was the reason all of that happened , I have red hair , I brought misfortune to the lands with my birth . They decided to burn me alive as a sacrifice so our village could prosper again . At that time my brother had left the village to travel he said . It had been eight years . My parents were going to get a very high amount of money in exchange of my life and of course they were happy to give me away . They chained me to a wooden pillar and prepared to set the fire .

Ritsuka stopped for a moment hugging herself as if she was remembering the feeling . The fire was burning and I could barely see a thing . I was feeling it coming nearer and nearer to my feet . I thought it was the end when I heard screams and people yelling then I felt myself freed from the ropes and the fire was extinguished. Before me stood my brother covered in blood . He smiled at me , gave me his hand and said :" I'm sorry , it must have been so hard for you . Come with me . Let's leave this place . I won't leave you alone from now on we'll always be together . He hugged me and I couldn't help but cry . We went far away from the village and we lived peacefully . When one day we were attacked by werewolves and my brother , David got killed protecting me . My sadness , sorrow and my despair awakened my angel powers and I fought there were however too many of them . Rayne appeared before me then and saved me . He's the one and only person who was always there for me ... as she spoke tears run down her cheeks. I could never imagine a life without him... I came to heavens with him for a shelter ...

-Sorry , maybe we shouldn't have asked for you to tell us your story . started Sariel in a low voice .

-Are you serious? You're having compassion for them? mocked Raguel readjusting his glasses.

-Shut the hell up . If you don't have a heart , you're not worthy to be an angel . Why wouldn't I feel something for them? After all I had a painful past too . Added Sariel averting his eyes.

-Stop it right now both of you . Have some consideration for our guests. Intervened Uriel. Then first Rayne , come here , have a seat . continued the archangel gesturing to the chair beside him . Rem did as he was told and sat next to the angel. He felt uneasy , he was so close to the enemy but he couldn't act weird or that would blow his cover off.

-First of all , if I may Uriel? Asked Remiel.

-You can start Remiel , I don't mind . Stated Uriel .

-Then Rayne , have you always had those wings ?

-Yes I did .

-Do you know what that represents in our kingdom?

-Well , all I know is wherever I go , all people start giving me weird stares or bowing out of the blue. Confessed Rem .

-Then let me explain it from the beginning. In our kingdom , us angels possess different wing colors , for example white is for common angels , shining blue is for guards like those you saw in front of our door or for soldiers in the army , silver is for generals in the army , black is for fallen angels , red is for royalty and finally golden is for us member of the council . You can't have the red wings no matter what unless you become a member of royalty , what is very rare , or born with them simply . You can become a guard or a general if you have the qualifications and get trained . However no matter how you struggle you can never have those wings if you're not born with them and it is so rare that it might happen after thousand of years, it can happen too if one of us here dies to replace him . Those who are lucky enough to have that gift are given high position as a member of the council and a very important role as the second in command after the member of royalty . In other words , Rayne from now on you are our eighth , welcome to our council . As an archangel you have many privileges such as you're able to access the secret archive , balls that usually are for nobles and the royalty , and finally the heavens treasure and what we call the heart . Explained Uriel.

-Speaking of the heart Uriel , we still didn't find a suitable leader for the guards who protect the heart. Reminded Remiel.

-You're right after his death , no one was good enough to be trusted with the heart or as skilled as Ashley . Said Gabriel in a low voice and all of them looked down except Uriel who remained as passive as ever.

-Now is not the time to mourn his death . spoke Uriel in a dark tone eyes covered by snow white bangs . Rem couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a single tear running down his cheek. Uriel ...so that coldness and strength you show are just a mask you wear to shield you from others... we're so alike and so different at the same time. I know I shouldn't feel like that for an angel but I can't help it , deep in my heart , for some reason , I feel the need to help this guy and guilty at the same time because I'm going to betray him soon .

-Did you forget Gabriel , we agreed not to say his name again between these walls and especially in Uriel's presence . Scolded Michael.

-What is done is done . Actually , we should be happy , he died for our cause and that was all by my fault . Anyway I have decided who will be in charge of the heart.

All of the archangels were looking interested apparently at the position. Rem was looking at them annoyingly. Always fighting for things like these...in the demon world or here in heavens, there is always the struggle for power...

-And who will that be . smiled Raphael .

-His majesty , decided I shall takeover my regretted brother position . And I was still thinking about it . I have asked you all to come here today to discuss the matter . His highness said that if I can't choose between you all , I will take it . However being the one protecting his castle and the royal family , I can't leave like that .

-In other words did you choose the heart knight yet? Or do you plan on taking the position yourself? asked Sariel .

-I chose Rayne to take the position , he seems trustworthy and he reminds me of Ashley . But since he just came here today I can't give him such an important role from the start , so I will become the hear knight for now , that's why he will guard his majesty and if he does well he will take my place and I'll go back to my old duties . Any objection?

-The question is do you trust him with our king's life? intervened Raguel apparently not happy with his decision.

-So you object my decision , I knew you wouldn't be convinced so easily . Looks like you too want to say something , Am I right Remiel , Raphael?

-I think that you the angel of wisdom perfectly understands the fact that the royal family is as important as the heart . Imagine the chaos if anything happens to them . explained Raphael . You can't just entrust Rayne with the position when you just met him today.

-I see , you have a point but before I answer you, let me hear what Remiel has to say .

Remiel still having his playful smile , ran his fingers through his orange bangs admiring the braid on his shoulder before looking back at Uriel.

-You're the angel of wisdom , you know what you're doing and I don't think you would do anything that's not for the sake of our world . Besides , It would be interesting to see how strong Rayne is . That's is why I'm going to ask you a question this time . What makes you think I would object your decision?

-No one knows what you think . You're always joking around , teasing others and a very talented trickster . A very skilled angel too at manipulating people , have you never wondered for a second why I would always send you to make negotiations ? The only one who could understand you perfectly was my twin brother and he died protecting the heart . Even the woman who get close enough to you can't tell what is going on that head of yours . But since you don't object , I won't say further than that.

-You're indeed very good at analyzing people , good job , replied Remiel cheerfully applauding.

Yeah you're right the only person who ever understood me was Ashley but that was only because he got interested in me and his kindness made me open up to him . I was glad to train him and teach him how to be a good archangel and he did better than what I had expected from him. Anyway Uriel , I think Raguel and Raphael are waiting for your answer.

-Then Raguel , Raphael , this man here was born an archangel choosen by the heart , the heart can't make mistakes so we have to trust it and since I'm the angel of wisdom , my decisions have been until now beneficial for heavens . In other words , I don't see why you would object , Rayne isn't an assassin my experience and wisdom tells me that .

-If you put it like that then if I may , Uriel , what if it's not his loyalty that is questioned here what about his power ? Are you sure he is strong enough to take a burden such as protecting his majesty? I think we should test him first , he will have to fight one of us . Who is with me ? declared Raphael.

Raguel : That would be a good idea .

Michael : You have a point and I have no reason to object .

Sariel : I don't care anyway so let it be done , better see what this guy's got .

Gabriel : I agree Raphael, even thought I dislike fights , if it's for the sake of our kingdom , so be it .

Remiel : Well I can't say no to something entertaining can I?

Uriel : Then since all of you agree with Raphael , we'll have one of us fighting him . Who is volunteering ?

-Me ! Said the angels in unison except Gabriel who sighed .

-Let's do it in another way then , give me a paper and a pen.

Uriel then wrote their names on seven pieces of paper then he folded every single one before giving them to Rem .

-What am I supposed to do? asked the devil .

-Shuffle them and then put them on the table . Instructed the angel of wisdom .

Rem did as he was told and Uriel put his hand on all of them closing his eyes and taking a deep breath .

-May the wisdom I was granted by heavens helps me make the right choice . murmured Uriel and when he opened his emerald eyes they were glowing and the little papers flew in a little tornado before falling in the middle of the table just one remained in front of him.

-What happened ? questioned Rem intrigued.

-That's one of Uriel's powers as the angel of wisdom , his power erases all the choices leaving the best for the sake of everyone . explained Remiel .

-Then the time has come to reveal what has been decided. spoke the archangel picking the piece of paper.

Uriel opened the folded paper and then opened his eyes.

-Rayne , you'll be fighting ...Raphael .

-Oh yes I was yearning . I got what I wanted, for some reason you remember me of someone I hate . It will be my pleasure to show you what it means to be a member of the council. said Raphael a sadistic smile on his face and Rem stared at him indifferently.

-That's settled for Rayne . Now what about Akane , what do you say Uriel ? asked Sariel and all of them looked at him in surprise . 'Since when he cared about others' was what they were thinking?

-She can't stay with Rayne for the time being as he will serve his majesty. So one of you will take care of her instead . decided Uriel.

-I would've loved a beautiful lady to come with , but I'm always traveling so it's hard . Said Gabriel .

-I don't want any unnecessary burden , I have no time to waste . Declared Raguel coldly.

-If I could I would've done that myself but since I'm guarding the heart It won't be possible. Stated Uriel.

-Is there no way I could be with Rem ? intervened Ritsuka.

-Well Akane there is only one way and that is to become a general because every archangel has a general who leads his soldiers, after the accident an archangel and his general died protecting the heart . In other words the position is vacant right now , but it's very hard to be elected for that position . You need to beat all the candidates to become the general. The seven other generals are the ones supervising the selection. Explained Michael.

-Yeah , Yamato working under Gabriel , behind his idiotic attitude lies a good sense of judgement .Yume the only woman who managed to become a general , one of the best at leadership , she's working under Raguel . Ryuho a sadistic and pitiless man , he is incredibly skilled at fighting , he works under Michael. Natsume, a very smart one , good at calculating possibilities , and a very talented strategist he works under Sariel. Azrael acts like a zombie but that's just his character as the angel of death however if he becomes serious better run if you want to live that guy is really a work alcoholic, he works under Raphael . That's it . Stated Uriel.

-Don't you have generals either Uriel-san , Remiel- san? asked Ritsuka.

-Akane , my general Jin died with my brother and his general in the accident that happened a year ago . And Remiel's general betrayed us all and became a fallen . His name was Amon and I have to admit his power was one of the most precious among the generals , he could take on an archangel in a duel and his healing powers were unique. Unfortunately he chose to live with demons. informed Uriel.

-That's a waste really . I liked Amon . started Remiel . No matter who is the general that replace him , all of them are out of his league . Speaking of that in the selections there will be three winners right ? A general for you Uriel , one for Rayne and one for me right?

-Yes , what is your opinion about the candidates?

-I met Natsume by chance and he informed me that this time the competition was tight , and the angels participating are very skilled . So if you want to win one of the three places Akane , you need to train really hard . smiled Remiel.

-Then I have an idea , apparently Ashley, my brother always praised you and said you were a good teacher. So you will be in charge of her , train her , I have faith in you . said Uriel.

-That's going to be fun so I don't mind and I want some company anyway . After Ashley and Amon left I became lonely. replied Remiel before winking to Ritsuka who blushed .

-Well then , we found a solution , the meeting is finished for today you are dismissed . concluded Uriel all of them left but Remiel who gestured to Uriel to come for a second in private.

-Uriel , Rayne is still inexperienced with what he should do as an archangel , so will be Akane as a general if we put them together we need a solution. whispered Remiel .

-I know that's why I will be tutoring him and if Akane wins she will be selected as your general so you can teach her the basics . When she becomes skilled enough , I will have her join Rayne.

-Nice , then I shall take my leave.

Rem left with Uriel and Ritsuka followed Remiel in silence.

-So Akane , ready to learn? asked Remiel in the carriage.

-Of course .

-The selections are by the end of the month . We'll have to work really hard.

-Are all powers allowed? asked Ritsuka.

-Of course and the more interesting they are , the more you have the chance to win because since there will be three winners some rules will change like the generals will choose three angels according to their skills . Also not only fighting is important but strategy , culture and leadership are important you have to master them . But we'll leave that for afterwards, first you need to control your powers correctly . When we arrive take some rest and then join me in the garden . We'll start the training.

 **I wouldn't normally stop here but well it's been a longtime since I posted anything so I thought I should just put a chapter and it will be too long to continue further. What happened in the accident? Why is Rem considered an archangel? Truth about Amon's betrayal and A shley's death. Next chapter : Revelation about Rem's past . ' So after all I wasn't transformed into an angel that was part of me that awoke with Alicia's spell.'**


	16. Chapter 16

Her devil

Chapter 16 : Revelation about Rem's past and Ritsuka's blown cover

 _Wow getting close to twenty xD Anyway Its been a long time guys , I hope you still like this story . And I'm sorry for the late updates I just moved out from my country . Looks like this fic is going to be longer than I even imagined . Anyway enjoy the chapter :)_

 _I don't own dance with devils nor it's characters just the story ;)_

Ritsuka entered the room Remiel led her to. It was spacious and had a noble feel to it . From the window she could see the clouds that were the ground in heavens .

-Here you are Ritsuka . Said a voice the princess knew too well.

-Sasaki San!! What are you doing here ? exclaimed Ritsuka surprised.

-Shhh , not so loudly , your're on an undercover mission you shouldn't speak so loudly . smiled the woman caressing Ritsuka's head.

-How do you know about that Sasaki San? And aren't you a demon? I thought they couldn't come here...

-I'm sorry , I actually lied about that ... I'm an angel Ritsuka ...I'm from the royal family . apologized Rika red wings appearing from her back.

-How can I trust you then if you already lied to me once ? asked the red haired girl.

-I promise you that Im here to help you at least get a little familiar with your powers . But here is a little advice , do not show them to anyone here because your powers are those of devils and angels would get very suspicious especially someone as smart and sharp as Remiel ... your really got the worst one to fool. However you won't be able to achieve your mission if you don't become powerful enough for the general test. Remiel won't start training you today so we have time .

-Now try to freeze the floor I want to see if you can do more than freezing a glass of water.

Ritsuka took a deep breath before closing her eyes and it came out naturally.

-Ice , hear my command , freeze everything in your way .

The floor froze beneath her feet and went in Rika's direction stopping just before starting to freeze the angel.

-Well you have impressive control , normal devils would've hurt me . Maybe it's because you are a princess. Now let's try something harder. You will use the light power most because it's important for an angel however it's not enough to become general so the only way is to become an angel you'll never be able to be the two at the same time so when you are an angel your demon powers are sealed and it's the same if you are a devil for you angel powers. Now I'm from the royal family I can turn you but things will never be the same it's your choice but with your light power alone you won't be able to become a general . So what do you choose?

 _It's a hard choice and Rem might not like it but I promised that no matter what I would save my uncle ... yes he did many things for my sake and I can't let him die by my fault I won't be able to leave with the pain and guilt of hurting my own family . So yes I will sacrifice anything for Rhea-san ._

-Yes I'm willing to become an angel, what should I do ?

-This is made from the heart's essence so if I put some of my blood here it will turn you but since you are a devil I can't promise it won't hurt.

Ritsuka drank it and she felt her whole body burning. She had for a moment horrible visions of people getting killed and awful screams there was a lot of blood she screamed .

-No , Please make it stop!!!!! She yelled and Remiel came rushing to her as Rika disappeared when she sensed him coming.

-Akane , Akane !!! I'm here what's the matter ? Talk to me ...he said and it was the first time he actually showed genuine concern for a person other than Ashley and maybe Amon.

-Blood ...they are suffering ... it hurts ... I can hear their screams in my head ... help me ...

She collapsed and Remiel caught her .

-Akane are you okay? She lost consciousness...

He put her on the bed and stayed by her side.

Meanwhile Rem went with Uriel to meet the king . The guards let them pass since Uriel was the archangel charged with the castle's protection. They went into a huge room richly decorated . On the throne a man who looked young but actually would be hundred years was sitting looking bored. He had crimson wings , A crown that ornated his mid length , lint mint colored hair . His eyes were a deep green color.

-Mmm , Uriel it's nice of you to pay me a visit , so how did the meeting go ? Did you decide on a sacred knight yet? Asked the king .

Uriel put a knee to the ground in respect and Rem did the same.

-The meeting went well your majesty . And yes we agreed on a potential knight. stated Uriel.

-Then I guess the archangel , with you , that I never saw before has something to do with it. I didn't hear of a new archangel when did he come?

-This morning my king . I was surprised as much as you were . Michael brought him to the meeting and I had a feeling as the angel of wisdom that he would be the best knight . But so that we prove his valor he will replace me in the castle for a while then if he succeeds he will become the knight. Furthermore he has to fight Raphael to prove his strength, we can't have a weakling protecting your majesty.

-Very interesting , I hope he is entertaining like you , Uriel archangel of wisdom . What is your name princely archangel?

-Rayne , my king . I'm at your service . Bowed Rem forcefully trying to hide it anyway.

-Rayne, are you willing to sacrifice your life to protect the heart and us members of royalty? I want a honest answer. stated the king still having the same amused smile chin resting on his hand.

-Yes . Replied Rem and the king's smile widened even more.

-Liar , I can see the burning flames in your eyes , I'm listening, answer my question . Smirked the king.

-Castiel sama it's-

-Keep quiet for a second Uriel let me hear what our archangel have to say , ne Rayne ?

Rem burst into laughter but it didn't bother the king. Rem glared at the king , yeah this man , he remembered him of his father and he hated it .

-You want my answer , King Castiel ? Here it is , I would never die such a pointless death because, I'll crush anyone one no matter who , no matter what and no matter how strong and powerful he might be . I'll destroy anyone.

At those words the king descended from his throne and when he reached Rem he put his hand on his shoulder .

\- You are a promising one indeed , good answer , our princess will like you I'm sure , won't you , Rebecca ?

A beautiful angel appeared her wings crimson red like the king , her hair was wavy bloody red darker than Ritsuka's tied in a hair bun that ended in a ponytail with two strand framing her face . Her eyes were blue like the sea . She wore a gorgeous dress same color as her wings that left her shoulders bare , with a black ribbon at the top orned by a little cross , a black collar with a light yellow bird design around her neck smilar to the one on her left arm . A dark golden ribbon tied diagonally around her waist. The left side of the dress was mostly black since the red part stopped a little under the waist with another cross bigger than the first . ( I know you probably didn't understand anything because of this awful description I'm so sorry and I'll try putting the link of what she actually looked like)

-Rayne was it? Such a handsome and audacious man . I never thought there would be someone as entertaining as Remiel around here so ... she walked to him and ran her fingers from his face down his neck and then his chest .

 _Am I really in heavens ? These guys act like devils , aren't they supposed to like light and be reserved afraid of committing sins ? I'm definitely in the wrong place or the people here aren't really what they seem to be , the angel princess trying to seduce me , the king who wants me to kill , the archangels who love fighting each other , envy of social status , excessive pride , greed to have what they can't and kill for it , four deadly sins and I have still to discover I wonder what Amon and Shiki did to actually get banned from here . It's so corrupted I can't figure out an answer ._

-Uncle Castiel , can I have him ? I could accept him into our family and he would become my prince what do you think? Someone with such an ambition with crushing anyone for his goals is alluring. Her fingers moved to his lips .

-If I told you no, you would disobey me anyway so do whatever you want just remember that last time the guy you laid your eyes on killed an archangel, two generals and ran away on your wedding ceremony.

-This one is special , he has a different charm, and he looks noble not like that guy , Mmmm

She snuck her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips Rem didn't resist but felt very guilty even though he was actually forced to do this , he looked at Uriel for help but unfortunately the wise guy told him to just go along with it if he didn't want any trouble . He let her enter his mouth and kissed her back in hope that she would let him go .

-Such a good kisser , but you can't fool me why were you reluctant, do you have someone? Said Rebecca in such a threatening way that he thought it would be best to not to mention Ritsuka if he didn't want her to get hurt . She wouldn't be able to defend herself since she didn't learn to use her powers besides Remiel would protect her but never would he oppose a member of the royal family.

-No princess , I was actually thinking about if it was okay to allow myself to kiss someone of your status and beauty . Lied Rem and being the good actor he was , to punctuate his words he took her hand in his and kissed it .

-Let him go Rebecca , he has to prepare for his fight with Raphael , when was it Uriel?

-Tomorrow your majesty the sooner the better after all it's a test .

-Where will he stay ? Asked Rebecca looking like she would do anything to keep him here and this time Rem looked at Uriel nearly begging him for help .

-I'm deeply sorry princess but Rayne will be staying at my castle for I have to teach him about his duties as an archangel. Apologized Uriel . We will be going now my king if you may .

-Have a nice night Uriel , Rayne , you are dismissed .

On their way to Uriel's castle, Rem got a mind message from Amon thanks to Alicia's powers.

 _-Can you hear me ? How is it going Rem ? What happened?_

 _-Lord Amon? Yes I can hear you ... I just left the royal castle with Uriel... For some reason the princess took a liking to me and I hate it , the king too ... Ritsuka and I got separated she is with Remiel ...and I have to prepare myself to fight Raphael tomorrow ..._

 _-...Be careful of how you act around the royal family , they are dangerous if you disappoint one of them you're doomed . Remiel was my closest friend , I never betrayed him , Ritsuka is safe with him as long as he doesn't know she is a devil , believe me I saw what he did to them and it was so horrible you don't want to know . Then the most dangerous one and the person who was my sworn enemy in heavens, the one who's acting in the shadows , Raphael . Beware of him, he was the one with the god and the witch who attacked me that night six months ago . Look don't try this play it fair with him , he would play any dirty trick to get what he wants . Crush him , have no mercy . In the angels rules , the fight ends when one of the two opponents, can't stand back again , has his wing torn off or for some cases dies . Raphael will do his best to kill you . Don't go on full power from the start , try to give him a surprise attack . Don't unleash your full power until you have no other option. Since they want you to guard the heart after the generals selection , we might be able to proceed with the plan earlier than predicted. Before I go , Uriel , is a good person , believe me he doesn't look like it but he is the closest to being an angel of all the others . He knows the answers to most things being the angel of wisdom. Don't get on his bad side , this is an advice ._

 _-I'm lucky then that he is the one to actually help me ... I hope Ritsuka won't get in trouble._

 _-I'll contact her for you ._

 _\- Thank you I need to go Uriel is calling me ._

-Rayne , are you okay ? I called your name many times but you didn't answer . Asked the archangel worried.

-No , I'm fine , anyway I thought your castle was over there isn't this the wrong direction ? wondered Rem.

-We're not going to my castle right now , I decided to take you see the heart .

Back to Ritsuka and Remiel , she woke up only to find Remiel by the window playing violin . A sad but very beautiful music . When he felt her movement he stopped .

-How do you feel ?

-I'm okay , don't worry about me however you stayed the whole time here watching me , maybe you should rest .

-Whenever. play violin I never feel tired , so it doesn't matter.

-Then Remiel san ... why did you stop ? ...it was such wonderful music.

-Im glad it suited your taste , I hope you loved heavens too , ne Ritsuka hime ? He smirked nothing could escape him and no one could fool him , how stupid was she ?

-How-

Before she could finish her sentence he pushed her against the wall with inhuman strength and speed.

-Did they never tell you to beware of me? Did they never tell you , Remiel is dangerous ? Yeah I know you must be wondering how did I find out then , any person becoming an angel don't go through that pain , however a devil suffers hell when he drinks something from the heart . That's how I knew you were a devil , then you always spoke avoiding my eyes , it was clear you were lying finally you look very much like our princess . The legend says that ironically the angel and demon princess look alike in appearance but they were opposites like fire and ice in personality . Also I could feel the grimoire aura emanating from you . Explained Remiel putting pressure on Ritsuka's throat. Now tell me what the hell brought you here ?

-A-Amon-s-san ... struggled Ritsuka she could barely speak because of his hold on her throat.

Hearing the name of his ex general he let go of her throat eyes widening for a moment loosing their menacing light softening .Then he pinned her again against the wall this time preventing her arms from moving.

His face was so close to her making her uncomfortable.

-What's the deal with Amon what happened ? Please tell me , is he okay ? Asked Remiel concern clear in his voice.

-I thought you hated him for betraying heavens ...mumbled The girl.

-I would never , he was the second person who actually understood me , and he always did his best to save me , I owe him a lot. So please tell me what has Amon to do with you?

-He-

-Its okay Ritsuka I'll take it from here . spoke Amon who appeared near them in his human form but he was semi transparent.

-Amon its you !! Remiel tried to touch Amon but his hand went through him.

\- What happened to you? Said Remiel in shock . No don't tell me ...your wing was torn ... and you turned into an animal...

-Looks like I won't have to do all the explanation . Something is wrong with the supernatural world , to be more precise someone is rallying people from every dimension for a goal I didn't figure out yet . I was attacked six months ago , by three people , a witch , a Greek good and an angel.

-An angel ? Who was it ? It wasn't any angel otherwise you would've killed the two first ones easily leaving the harder opponent who is the god . Why did they attack you and who is the angel.

-They wanted me to join them and their unknown master . They said my powers especially my healing ones were sought by their master since they were rare and useful . Their names were Diana half witch half yokai , Ares god of war and ... Raphael fourth archangel.

-Raphael ...When you were here he was wary and didn't dare do a thing , but now that you're gone he has the freedom to do anything he wanted . Tell me what happened that night when you were exiled , you wouldn't kill Ashley and his general , your younger brother Reiji , I know you had no reason to do such a thing .

-Hum Remiel San ... did you just say Reiji ?

-Yes why ? questioned the archangel intrigued.

-What's his last name ? She asked and this time Amon looked at her .

-Yuma , Yuma Reiji . Replied the fallen angel .

-No ... no it can't be ...Amon San , Remiel San for some reason Reiji is alive and he has a twin brother also he is a fallen .

-That's impossible , I have only one brother , I would know if There were twins in our family .

-You didn't know because he was born human and turned into a nine tailed fox . Maybe they took him away.

-That unfortunately makes sense ...when did you meet him ?

-On the last Walpurgis night when I was still human , they attacked me , they wanted me for their master ... I didn't know why...

-Tsk what the hell is happening ... we don't have much time then , I have to go back to my original form so I can heal Rhea . That way we'll be able to figure out what these guys are planning .

-I still want you to explain to me what happened on that wedding ceremony day . Insisted Remiel .

-I promise you Remiel I'll explain everything when I get back my original form . For that same purpose , I sent princess Tsukiyomj Ritsuka and Kaginuki Rem as spies . They would infiltrate you and get closer to the heart to open a path for us . Another team would get rid of the guards , the third one with Alicia and me will go to the heart so I can recover using it's power finally the last team with a member you know coming from the royal family Shiki Natsumezaka , he was exiled for killing his cousin the prince , their mission is to secure our escape.

-As ingenious as ever coming from the general who was the most feared of the seven .

-Will you help us ? I don't want to be the reason for you to become a fallen , you don't have to help me .

-I will help you , this matter goes beyond personal reasons it concerns the whole supernatural existence even the humans , I won't speak of this until you get back to normal , I'll try to speed up the process to get Rem to guard the heart and make a diversion while you come ...you are disappearing, stated Remiel.

-Yes looks like I ran out of time , Im very thankful for your cooperation, I will owe you for this . Smiled Amon.

-Īe , I'm merely repaying my debt , dear friend . smiled the archangel back .

When he completely disappeared Ritsuka looked at Remiel .

-I'm sorry I was harsh , All you did was for my friend , I'm really thankful .

-It's okay so what are we going to do now ?

\- You failed to become an angel but I can help you with my blood to make you stronger and cover you powers so others will think you're using angel power. I'm going to train you to learn how to use you're demonic powers . I won't go easy on you because , apparently things are headed the wrong way and you need to be prepared to fight as the princess it's your duty to be one of the most powerful . Any questions or objections ?

-No objections but do you know anything about Sasaki Rika ?

-Aha , she fooled you apparently her name is actually Sasaki Reina and that one was a cover I told her to use , she married a demon named Arlond Mikukier more known as Kaginuki Mikukier .

-That's why ...

-Yes that's why Kaginuki Rem didn't turn into an angel because of the spell that witch put on you , no it was in him the witch just awakened it .

-I understand now ...

-Nice because we have work to do , come on we'll start the training now . Three weeks until the selection you have to be ready by then. Since you are a princess it will be very interesting to see what kind of powers you might have , I fought Tsukiyomi Rhea on occasions and that guy was pretty amazing . I hope you're like him .

 **The end**

 **Hummm this chapter suggests that many things are going to happen in the near future getting exciting and interesting right ;) I hope you like it review please and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter : Raphael vs Rem , Ritsuka's training**

'- hahaha , you can't win against me not in a hundred years believe me I got new powers from someone and I'm willing to erase your existence

\- You know nothing about me either you will loose before you make your next move .

Remiel san, how can I summon things to fight for me ?

-Use your blood and call for a creature , you need to empty your mind and follow your heart'

 **End of preview , see you on the next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Her** **devil**

 **Chapter 17 :** **Raphael vs Rem , Ritsuka's training**

 _Okay I'm lazy , I'm a bad writer and I don't post chapters frequently sorry guys. I hope you still read my fanfic anyway. But I will never stop writing this until finishing it believe me :( also i wanted to answer to someone in the reviews who talked about lemon between Rem and Ritsuka, I plan to do one following the story but i might to it as a oneshot because most people dont like that kind of stuff so i dont want them to feel obligated to read it finally dont be impatient lol i need the right opportunity to include the lemon otherwise it wont feel right. And sorry again..._

Me : I know that I'm doing this dialogue for no reason but Rem do the disclaimer for today please , I did it for sixteen chapters already.

Rem: No way I'm busy , I have a fight remember ? Ask the useless people staying at Urie's.

Mage : I'm bad with words I'm better with punches .

Shiki : That's because you're brainless , stupid muscles bag.

Mage : And you're shameless , psycho masochist.

Loewen : Can't anyone be nice enough and get this over ? Maksis sama help us please we're going to loose readers because of this lazy , annoying writer and these guys are making it worse.

Me : Thank you for you honesty Loewen , I'll make you into a hot-dog later.

Urie: I'll do it otherwise this chapter won't get started.

Me : Nice Urie ! I knew I could count on you.

Urie : the thing sweetheart is I'm not doing it for you but for the story.

Me : So harsh .

Urie: This baka writer doesn't own anything except this story. I'm happy that my creator isn't as annoying and lazy as her , Oh also she's trying to make you readers forgive her so she's writing povs of some characters,now here is the story.

-Ritsuka! Did you finish dressing up we're starting the training right now . Said Remiel.

-I- I'm coming Remiel san , just a second .

Ritsuka came out with a short white dress with beautiful golden patterns on it and her long hair was tied in a high ponytail .

-Nice let us go . spoke Remiel when the girl came out of the room.

-Remiel san you're not wearing your normal clothes today .Remarked Ritsuka when she saw him .

Remiel didn't have his usually elegant clothes on , that kimono he loved , black for the top green and yellow for the bottom , white obi tying it , a red haori with beautiful designs falling of his shoulders , that kiseru he usually smoked wasn't there either . He was just wearing a simple purple kimono with a black haori and his hair often braided was tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail.

-Hmm , you're staring sweet Ritsuka , do you want to try dating me instead of Kaginuki for a change? joked the archangel and the ex-human's face turned red .

-REMIEL -SAN! Wha-What are you saying.

The archangel burst into laughter .

-I was kidding darling , let us go now , we have a lot of training to you , oh and it will be arduous as well as I might be cold and harsh towards you. First of all , we will check what you can do and what you cannot, by the end of this week you will duel me and you have to at least wound me otherwise you won't be ready on time for the army's generals selection . Furthermore after heeding Amon's words , you have to become strong enough to fend for yourself. You need to know that you're lucky to be of royalty, you possess natural strength and powers surpassing any others. It is in your blood . Now now , enough of talking let us start. Hit me with any of your powers it doesn't matter.

Oh , right before I forget , when you fight always bear this in mind , you're fighting for your life , you to have murderous intent or you will never be able to survive and bring victory. Don't you ever worry for your enemies as they can stab you in the back , an instant of hesitation would mean your death or that of the people you cherish and protect. Therefore never hold back . Am I clear?

-By these words , you mean I'll have to kill? Take other's lives.

-Unfortunately that's the world we live in , war is kill or be killed, eat or be eaten , that's a cruel law for everyone. Now hit me with all you've got.

(Ritsuka POV)

Bad memories surged in mind as he demanded that I attack him . Rhea oji san ( oji= uncle) told me the same thing and because of me he's ... Never in any moment of my life thought about taking a life with these hands but how could I allow myself to give up on my father and let my uncle between the claws of demise. I need to make a decision , I cannot be swaying my whole life I need t- No I have to become stronger. What should I do?

(Remiel's POV)

I knew something was wrong . I was looking at her , her hands were trembling, her head was down making her bangs cover her eyes. Something I said might have in way troubled her . Is it the killing thing? I can't say anything for sure. She reminds me of ... _Artamiel_...

I walked to her I wonder if I did the same thing I did to him back then . Will it give her confidence ?

I ruffled her hair before tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

-Don't think too much , just follow the path you think is good.

At my words she looked at me before smiling .

-Arigato Remiel San. Can we start? I want to become really strong.

-Nice! That's the spirit! Exclaimed the angel.

Ritsuka took a deep breath before channeling her elemental power.

-Ice heed my command , Freezing crystallization...

I could see her eyes turning blue and shining dangerously as her aura turning icy , I jumped back however my movements were restricted from some reason. There I discovered my left wing was getting frozen . Quiet impressive indeed! I smiled , however it's not enough against an archangel like myself.

-Light's detonation...!

(End of Remiel's POV)

(Ritsuka's POV)

I was happy i succeeded and trapped Remiel , I could see he was a bit startled but just then his expression turned into a smile and he looked at me . When he broke out of my Ice prison I was surprised however now i understand better why I shouldn't hesitate. I need to use something else , ice won't work anymore. I felt something coming my way! Oh no, an attack!

-Heavenly judgment ...

A giant golden sword was hovering over my head and was threating to fall upon me . I dodged but I wasn't fast enough therefore i received the blow of the impact on my arm . It hurts...so much... Is that how it feels to be hit by an angel attack when you're a demon? My body was rejecting the heaven's power . I feel light headed ...it's healing but really slowly and the stinging pain is still there. I can't give in now , I need to fight for the sake of everyone...

(End or POV)

Earlier that morning Rem went to heaven's duel room where the general selection would be held . He had to face Raphael. He was first to arrive.

(Rem POV)

Nice , this means I can train a little and establish a strategy before they come. I trained a lot after I knew I had to duel Raphael , nevertheless I can't underestimate him.

I went to a room where people rest before their fights and it was empty. When a figure appeared before me.

-Rem ...

-A-Amon?

-Listen I don't have much time , I was with Ritsuka earlier I came to transmit a message to you .

-Is she okay? Did anything happen ? Tell me did that mad perverted angel do anything to her?

Yeah I might sound a bit overprotective of her but I can't read that angel .

-She...got her cover blown...

What...No...no this can't be happening ... Is she..?! Before I could retort a voice I knew all too well cut me off.

\- Yare Yare , It is rude to talk about someone in such a despicable when they're standing right there , ne Kaginuki Rem?

No way ... isn't he Ritsuka's

-Remiel...aren't you supposed to be with Akane?

-Akane? Oh you meant Ritsuka ... I actually was and I finished the training early for today. She was quite impressive , ice element , summoning powers i wonder what she could do other than that. Oh but this is not our conversation topic is it ?

 _He knows her name?!!!! Just what happened to her ..._

-Remiel is on our side he's going to help , I'm here because you're fighting Raphael the person that caused me to turn into an animal. Except this issue something is happening around in different supernatural dimensions, I'm afraid we need to hurry especially that prince Rhea's state is getting more worse than we thought , we can't delay it anymore, after the fight now with Remiel's amazing persuasion abilities he's going to choose Ritsuka as his general since we don't have time to wait for the selections-

-But why can't I then , I'm an archangel too..

\- You're new besides it's something they rarely do , normally you have to go through selections besides his word is heard among the council and it's less suspicious if she's his general . Wouldn't you think it's weird that both of you got here at the same time wanted to get into the same division ? Even though you told them you wanted to be together it's a weak argument. Explained Amon.

\- I'll still continue training her and I know the archangels won't accept it that I'm choosing a general without a selection therefore i'm going to train her to fight a single general in ten days (heaven's time) no more and no less. After that she will be officially nominated then, we'll start making our move four days after that . I think it's a good plan . Now all depends on you , you're the most important part in this. This is why we came to talk to you.

-Raphael is dangerous Rem, he won't fight you head on so dont fight him loyally. Advised Amon.

-I would be able to do so that with my regular powers but here you're asking me to use my archangel powers that I don't even know of.

-That's another reason why you should use you angel powers , if you don't know of them then how is he going to know of them. Said Remiel. Take this and drink it it'll help you.

He threw an orange like elixir to the demon who stared at it cautiously.

-What's this? It looks disgusting .

-It's the heart's essence mixed with my blood. stated the long haired archangel. It'll help you for your duel you'll discover that just drink it you can't imagine the pain I went through to steal some heart essence .

-As if ... you want to make me believe that you angels are capable of stealing ? Hah no way. Chuckled Rem drinking the small bottle .

-You don't know how corrupted angels can be they're nothing like you think Rem. murmured Amon. I believe you met the princess and you perfectly understand what I mean. I'm running out of time . See-... You...later...

-Looks like it's just you and me now , ne Rem.?

\- Did come really early or are you friends really late?

\- They're not my friends. Don't you ever dare call them that again. Menaced the angel icy glare turned Rem's way.

\- Hum ... did they do anything to you or something? You seem like you want them dead so badly.

-I don't want them dead . I want them to go through hell. So they'll loath themselves and wish someone would put an end to their lives without that ever happening. I'm not innocent, I might be the most guilty out of them all. Uriel is the only one who has noble intentions for the sake of heavens even Gabriel isn't the kind person he seems to be . However it is their fault , the tragedy years ago happened that killed Uriel's brother , made Amon a fallen angel , killed both Uriel's general Jin and his brother's . They say Amon did everything however I wonder if that's really what happened. I'm not stupid or blind I can decipher what's possible and what's not. Let's go , they're here.

Rem took a deep breath before walking to the duel arena.

Raphael was standing there playing with his brown locks.

Raphael: Oh so you're here , I thought you would run.

Rem :Weird I've been waiting here for hours I thought YOU actually ran.

\- It's going to be a pleasure for me to tear you apart. Smirked Raphael licking his lips

-You're so full of yourself , you're not just all talk are you?

-You're a dead man. Glared the archangel.

-Permit me to doubt that.

Rem was attacked from all directions the angel surely was fast. After a while the archangel smiled in disdain.

-I once said you remembered me of someone I hated but now I see you're nothing like him , he was more entertaining and harder to vanquish. You look like an easy pray, your rank is a waste on you.

Rem knew that , Raphael was trying to make him angry and igniting hatred in him. However he won't accord him that pleasure. His powers though became stronger and stronger , the demon in him was struggling to be set free and it was hard for Rem to fight a powerful archangel while holding back .

-Are you by any chance underestimating me? accused Raphael intrigued.

The other archangels watching were intrigued too why was he holding back? Only Remiel knew the reason and he didn't like it . If this continues he was going to loose and unfortunately in their situation loosing wasn't an option .

-Stop uttering nonesense , I can assess my own battles and I'm far from underestimating you.

-I hope for you because it's time to get serious. Shall we start the real fight.

A menacing purple light surrounded Raphael .

-Let me show you what being an archangel means. Whisper of darkness!!

A wave of purple hit Rem and he suddenly felt heavy and weak. Smoke surrounded him .

-Mm? Is that all you can do? I guess so...Raphael burst into laughter.

 _How can an angel use darkness as a power? This is contradictory somehow...i ...my view is fading away..._

 _ **Meanwhile with Ritsuka**..._

\- I'm so exhausted, Remiel san really didn't go easy on me . He even taught me new spells...

 **Flashback to the training before Remiel came to watch the duel**

So you have good reflexes, Your elemental power is strong enough , did you use it before?

-Yes I did .

\- Very well , you need to work more on your speed but that you need to work on it by yourself first , after the training today when I got to the arena , practice some ice element , work on your speed and physical strength because you'll need it later.

-Remiel san don't we still have time before you leave ?

\- We do , and you're going to learn something new. smiled the archangel.

-What is that? Asked Ritsuka curiously.

-Summoning ability. It's a very powerful ability and rare , not everyone has it , it needs a large amount of energy and you can summon multiple creatures however you need to either choose one or if you are a person with a large amount of energy you might be able to summon more than one at once . Anyway let us begin.

-Remiel san but how can I summon things to fight for me.

\- First take this dagger and slit your wrist. You need to draw blood , it's necessary for summoning. It will heal on it's own anyway .

\- Oh , she took the dagger from him and did as she was told.

-Now use your blood to summon any creature , just follow your heart and empty your mind ... before you start you need to know that the creatures you summon live in your eternal world .

 **End of flashback**

 _It took me an hour to succeed !!_ Ritsuka sighed ... _And Remiel san after leaving said the first time is hard but it gets better I hope so ... However because of me he nearly was late and he didn't even have the time to tell me how to send the creature back so now ... Well it's just following me everywhere..._

Ritsuka sama , is anything the matter do you desire anything , is there anyone you want me to kill ? spoke the creature.

-I told you don't call me Ritsuka already!! I'm on an undercover mission, so call me Akane.

-Ok Akane sama...why won't you give me any orders.

-I don't have any ...I just can't send you back , keep me company ...Eden was your name right?

-Yep ! and I'm mythical dragon . Answered the young man cheerfully .

He looks like he was the same age as Rhea but he was probably a thousand years being a mythical dragon , he had mid length wavy black hair with a turquoise strand that fell over his face , his short ponytail had turquoise locks , his eyes were a clear transparent green color . He wore black pants with a turquoise belt that had a golden dragon on it , blue gloves and blue high boots his kimono was open letting his turquoise tattoo show.

-Remiel san said that you came from my inside world... I wonder ... does that mean you know Hiroto san?

-Hiroto?!! You summoned him?!! He's hard to summon but very powerful.

-No I didn't summon him I only met him and we talked.

-I see ... Anyway Ritsuka sama .

-It's Akane...

-So Ritsuka sama i will be leaving call me if you need anything.

-It's Akane and wait!! So do I only need to ask you to leave for you to go back to your world?

\- Not necessarily, if your creature is gets badly injured they go back eventually to recover and you can't summon them again when they disappear.

-Can you die?

-I don't know maybe so be careful. Anyway see you .

\- See you...

Later on after Ritsuka takes a shower and changes she lays on the bed thinking.

\- I feel happy somehow...All my life I lived as a human. But now I feel closer to my real self and to my father ...Yosh!! I need to work hard ! I hope Rem san is doing well...thought Ritsuka when she felt a pang in her chest. What is this bad feeling I'm having all of a sudden ? ...

 **Back to the arena with Rem**

\- I guess a newbie even though he's an archangel, can't beat someone like Raphael. started Raguel. What a waste of time.

-Well of course !!! Yelled Gabriel worried. Raphael went too far!!

-He's just stupid to hold back in a serious fight . Just how stupid can he be . spat Sariel.

-Sariel is right , it's his own foolishness that brought him to the ground, what a shame Uriel I guess you got your hopes up for nothing. This is what happens when you overestimate others , all you get is disappointement . stated Michael coldly.

\- I hope you didn't plan on making this failure one of us and even worse the king or the heart's guardian?! Uriel !! Why are you silent ?! Speak at once !! raged Raguel.

-Quiet!! All of you snapped Remiel. He was one of the most powerful among the archangels second to only Uriel. Raphael amused , glanced at Remiel. His aura had turned menacing , oppressing , yes the playful archangel became dangerous. You dare accuse the angel of wisdom of foolishness? How audacious of you ? Have you forgotten that you're talking about your leader?

Said angel of wisdom , with his usual calm temper , only looked at Remiel before smirking. A rare sight , Uriel wouldn't normally let his emotions show on his face.

-Well that is unexpected. His fingers running through Snow White hair , golden eyes shone .

-What do you mean? Asked Gabriel.

-For my pawn to fall to the ground that is, however I won't tolerate defeat .

Neither Gabriel nor the others knew what Uriel meant even when they saw him stepping down to the arena with inhuman speed and then mist blurring their senses . Uriel crouched beside Rem. He was that the mist he created wouldn't be effective for long after all , the others were archangels not mere angels.

\- I am aware of what you are . Whispered Uriel into the demon's ear. You wouldn't fool me in a thousand years no one can , after all I'm the angel of wisdom for a reason .

But ..., his fingers brushed the demon's cheek , smile still on his face . I wouldn't want to loose you yet . You have an important role to play , Kaginuki Rem ...this is a gift from me , most feared archangel in the heavens . Never forget ...

Uriel offered his blood to the unconscious demon. After all even though vampires and demons are enemies, they are more similar then to each other than they think they are since both are darkness children . However while blood is vital for vampires , it is not for demons nevertheless drinking it gives them strength. Uriel afterwards went back to his seat clearing the mist . Rem had stood up , eyes crimson red , a red tatto on his chest his clothes turned to half black and the rest in white .

-You can still stand , what a surprise indeed.!! Exclaimed Raphael arms wide open with excitement. '- hahaha , you can't win against me not in a hundred years believe me I got new powers from someone and I'm willing to erase your existence I thought you understood that when I sent you to the ground the first time do you need another demonstration.

A blow out of nowhere pierced Raphael's right shoulder it was a burning pain that made him glare at the demon . All the archangels were shocked except Remiel who knew Uriel did something and then Uriel himself was smirking.

\- I'm done playing with you you'll be down before you make your next move. You don't know anything about me you will loose that I promise !! . menaced Rem

 **Ok i hope you like it even though it's turning into a whole different story from dance with devils lol it starting to look like dance with angels anyway , the angel arc is gonna end soon.**

 **Next chapter : Unexpected winner ! Generals and Ritsuka. 'Don't think that generals are here for fun'**


End file.
